Without You
by gloria-cullen-potter
Summary: Nueva York es un asco. Hay ruido en todos lados, a donde quiera que voltee, a donde quiera que vaya, incluso por la noche impidiéndole dormir. Es horrible como una ciudad que había amado por tanto tiempo ahora le producía tanto dolor.
1. I: Primer año

.** Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Después de "Goodbye", medio AU**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

_**Without You.**_

**I: Primer año.**

_**"**__**I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same without you, without you**__**."**_

Nueva York es un asco.  
Hay ruido en todos lados, a donde quiera que voltee, a donde quiera que vaya, incluso por la noche impidiéndole dormir. Es horrible como una ciudad que había amado por tanto tiempo ahora le producía tanto dolor.

Se pasa sus primeras dos semanas en la ciudad encerrada en la habitación de hotel de sus padres llorando y esperando una llamada que nunca llego. Cuando al fin la logran sacar para ir a ver su dormitorio la chica no habla, ni media palabra, ni siquiera hace un sonido, simplemente asiente con la cabeza a todo lo que le dicen; la ayudan a instalarse y le preguntan que si quiere volver a Lima por el resto del verano.  
Niega con la cabeza y se tira en la cama.

Se pasa el verano entero ignorando las llamadas de Kurt, Blaine, Quinn y el resto de New Directions –excepto el, nunca es el-, ignorando los intentos de su nueva compañera de cuarto por entablar conversación con ella, ignorando los intentos de sus padres de comunicarse con ella, simplemente ignorando.

-Eres muda?- pregunta una vez su compañera, Karine, una chica con rasgos italianos, piel blanca, cabello pelirrojo y acento texano- Seria raro, nunca he sabido de una estudiante de NYADA muda, pero tal vez entraste por el baile, debes ser buena bailando…

Cierra los ojos y rueda en la cama, hasta enterrar la cara en la almohada, a Karine le gusta hablar mucho y ella solo quiere que se calle o que se duerma, por que entonces ella podrá soltarse a llorar en silencio como cada noche, tragándose sus gritos y gemidos, sin querer despertarla y que se dé cuenta de su dolor.

Las clases empiezan y las energías que ponía en llorar ahora debe ponerlas en bailar y cantar.  
Su profesora de baile, Cassandra July, parece tener algo en su contra desde el primer día, la presiona y critica más que a los demás, siempre esta sobre ella, exigiendo. Y Rachel nunca dice nada, simplemente hace lo que se le dice una, dos, tres veces–a veces hasta 10 si la mujer esta de especial mal humor ese día-, para cuando la clase termina es la mas cansada de todos pero no logran sacar ni un pio de ella.

Kurt le manda un texto la segunda semana de clases.

"Lo siento."

Es simple y es lo que menos quería que dijera, pero sabe que es todo lo que el chico puede ofrecer.

"Yo también."

Apaga el celular y por primera vez desde que llego se duerme sin llorar, esta demasiado cansada para eso.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Si hablas!

Salta un poco al oír la puerta de su dormitorio azotarse y la voz de Karine acusándola.  
No sabe de que va todo eso, no ha visto a la chica en casi 4 horas, solo tienen una clase juntas y no hay forma de saber de que esta hablando.

-No te hagas la inocente- le pide, rodando los ojos- Puedes hablar! Carajo, puedes cantar!- y se suelta a reír, girando por la habitación con pasos agiles- Estaba acompañando a una amiga en la clase de la profesora Carmen T durante mi hora libre , la misma que tu tienes… estaba ahí cuando te paso al frente y déjame decirte, niña, tienes una voz increíble.- se deja caer a su lado, en la cama y le sonríe- Por que no hablas? Es por el mismo motivo por el que lloras todas las noches?

No dice nada, nunca lo hace, se levanta y entra al baño.  
Sale una hora después, con ojos cansados y rojos.  
Karine sigue sentada en el mismo lugar pero la ignora y se tira en la cama, apaga la luz y finge dormir.

-Vale, te dejare por esta vez- la escucha decir y la oye entrar al baño.

Cierra los ojos y trata de no ponerse a llorar.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Quinn la visita un fin de semana, dos meses después del inicio de clases.  
No sabe como llega hasta su dormitorio pero al abrir la puerta ahí esta, con el cabello un poco más largo e igual de bella que siempre.

Se lanza a sus brazos en cuanto la ve y llora, Quinn llora con ella, nadie dice nada, no tienen por qué. Terminan sentadas en la cama, cada una en un extremo, cenando en silencio.

-Yo no sabia- confesa, mientras juguetea con los palillos chicos- Cuando Kurt nos pidió que fuéramos a la estación en lugar de al juzgado creí que habían decidido retrasar la boda por algunos meses mas, creí que iban a irse juntos… nadie sabia lo que iba a hacer, nos dimos cuenta cuando te subió al tren y corrió detrás de ti.- se arrastra un poco mas cerca de ella, dejando su caja de comida chica de lado, y le toma la mano, dándole un suave apretón- Lo siento mucho.

Rachel asiente y sonríe tristemente.  
Siguen comiendo en silencio y para cuando Karine llega Quinn esta por salir.  
La abraza de despedida y la rubia le hace prometer que le escribirá –Rachel aprecia que no le pida que la llame.

-Te voy a extrañar- susurra, antes de tomar su maleta y salir.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Carmen la retiene un día después de clases, le pasa un panfleto de las audiciones para la obra invernal.

-Normalmente los de primero no forman parte de esto, pero estoy segura de que contigo harán una excepción.

Asiente y sonríe un poco en agradecimiento, cuando sale de la oficina tira el panfleto en el bote de basura más cercano.  
No ira. No quiere que hagan una excepción con ella, esta harta de las excepciones, odia que Carmen haya hecho una excepción para ir a verla cantar durante las nacionales, odia que sus padres hicieran una excepción y ayudaran a romper su corazón.

Esta caminando por las calles hacia su dormitorio cuando oye una canción que la hace pararse en seco.

Faithfully, de Journey.  
El aire escapa de sus pulmones como si la hubieran golpeado en el estomago y antes de saber lo que esta haciendo se suelta a correr. Corre lejos, sin rumbo ni lugar a donde ir, simplemente corre y no para, ni siquiera cuando empieza a llover, ni por que el frio le hace castañear los dientes, ni por que siente como si la ropa le pesara mil kilos.

Cuando vuelve a su dormitorio, dos horas mas tarde de lo que acostumbra hacerlo, Karine la esta esperando, preocupada; en cuanto la ve la abraza.

-Santo cielo, pero en que diablos estabas pensando al caminar así bajo la lluvia?!- la reprende, envolviéndola en una toalla, tratando de secarla- Te pudo haber pasado algo!

Rachel la ignora, algo a lo que su compañera ya esta acostumbrada, mientras camina hasta su escritorio y saca un álbum de fotos, regresa hasta donde la chica la espera y le extiende el libro. Sin entender muy bien que pasa Karine lo toma y abre la primera hoja.

-Me llamo Rachel, Rachel Berry- susurra, causando que su compañera pegue un brinquito al oír su voz. Es tensa y un poco ronca, hace mucho que Rachel no se oye a si misma para otra cosa que no sea para cantar en clases. – Tengo dos padres, Hiram y Leroy; toda mi vida la viví en Lima, Ohio… Hace dos meses estuve apunto de casarme pero el me dejo, me puso en un tren rumbo a esta ciudad y no he vuelto a saber de él.

Karine no dice nada, simplemente la deja hablar y asiente de vez en cuando mientras la morena le cuenta toda su historia, de sus padres, de su religión, del club Glee, de Kurt y Blaine, y Quinn y Santana también… no habla de él, intenta, trata, pero no puede, su garganta se cierra y se suelta a llorar con solo pensar en su rostro.

Termina llorando de todas formas cuando ve una foto de ellos en el álbum, la pelirroja la abraza y la deja llorar sobre su cama, e incluso llora con ella, por que no es justo, por que es muy joven, por que no debería de estar sufriendo así.  
Duermen en la misma cama esa noche, dándose la mano, abrazadas, dándose apoyo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Mi novio murió.

Rachel deja caer el libro que estaba por meter en su mochila y voltea a verla, Karine esta sentada en la cama, sosteniendo un portarretratos.

-Que?

-Mi novio murió- repite, levantando la vista- Hace un año, en un accidente de auto, un conductor ebrio se estampo contra su auto.- cerro los ojos y meneo la cabeza suavemente- Habíamos peleado esa noche, sabes? Fue una estupidez en realidad, pero en ese momento los dos nos enfadamos mucho, recuerdo que me quede esperando que me llamara esa noche, pero nunca lo hizo… a la mañana siguiente sus padres me llamaron. Ni siquiera pude disculparme, ya estaba en coma cuando yo llegue y decían que no despertaría. Muerte cerebral, sabes?

Se acerca a la cama y le toma la mano, esta temblando, tal vez ella también lo esta; la sonrisa blanca de un chico rubio de regresa la mirada en la fotografía.

-Cual era su nombre?

-Erick.

Aprieta mas su mano, sabe cuanto le cuesta decir su nombre.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Yo también.

Faltan a clases ese día, caminan por la ciudad como un par de turistas, visitando los lugares recomendados, y comen en una pequeña cafetería cerca de la estación del metro.  
Y hablan, hablan mucho, de cualquier cosa, de sus películas favoritas, de las que odian, de la música que les gusta y las que no, de quienes eran antes y quienes son ahora. No mencionan a sus pasados amores de nuevo, no tienen que hacerlo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Kurt.- susurra, con el teléfono pegado al oído, una noche de lluvia.

Los rayos la habían despertado y no había podido volver a dormirse, Karine es una piedra en su cama así que esta sola, pero no quiere, no quiere estar sola, por que cuando esta sola piensa, y cuando piensa lo recuerda mas y ya es lo suficientemente difícil evitar llorar durante el día. Así que toma su celular, sale al pasillo y marca.  
El chico responde al tercer timbrazo, con voz adormilada, exigiendo saber _"Quien es el idiota que llama a esa hora de la madrugada?", _es obvio que no reviso el identificador en la pantalla. No puede evitar sonreír, aun cuando no la ve.

-Diva- susurra también y se oye roto- Dios, he echado de menos tu voz.

-Kurt- repite, por que puede, porque quiere.

-Oh Dios, cariño…- suelta un sonido que se oye como un sollozo- Como estas?

-Sobrevivo. Y tú?

-Igual- suspira y luego suelta una carcajada- Pero, por Dios, dime que has estado haciendo! Como te trata New York? Que tal la escuela? Y tu compañera de cuarto? Vamos, habla!

Rachel ríe y le responde todas sus preguntas.  
Para cuando vuelve a la cama son casi las 4 de la mañana, tiene solo una hora para dormir, pero se siente más fresca que nunca.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Encuentra trabajo por las tardes en una pequeña tienda de música-café cerca del campus escolar, la dueña es una mujer vieja y dulce que sonríe cada vez que habla y parece amar la música de los 80.  
No es muy ajetreado, lo suficiente para mantener su mente ocupada y le da tiempo de hacer sus deberes escolares.  
Le gusta. Karine se pasa por ahí 3 de los 4 días que trabaja y la mantiene entretenida cuando el trabajo es realmente bajo, caminan juntas a su dormitorio después y siempre llevan consigo panquesitos de fresa, cortesía de su jefa.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Santana aparece en su puerta un sábado, 4 meses después de la última vez que la vio en la estación de tren.  
Esta hablando por teléfono con Kurt y el aparato casi se le cae de las manos cuando la vio, tan bella como siempre, con dos maletas detrás. Se despide de su amigo, prometiéndole explicarle todo después –aun cuando ella misma no sabe que es lo que esta pasando- y deja pasar a la latina.

-Dios, Berry, este lugar es realmente pequeño.- ríe, al ver el pequeño lugar donde ha estado viviendo por 4 meses.

-Que haces aquí?

-Decidí hacerte una visita- se encoge de hombros, dejándose caer en la cama.

-Por cuanto tiempo?- pregunta, casi con miedo al ver las maletas y Santana solo alza una ceja.

Karine llega una hora después, arrastrando los pies y murmurando sobre irse a la cama de inmediato. Se queda parada en la puerta al ver a Rachel acomodando algunas cobijas sobre un colchón de aire y a una chica saliendo del baño.

-No tiene donde quedarse- le murmura la morena, mientras bajan a recoger la pizza que ordenaron para la cena.

-No te preocupes, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Asiente y sonríe, Karine es una chica con la que es realmente fácil vivir.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Santana ha vivido con ellas en su dormitorio por casi dos semanas cuando Karine y ella se presentan en el trabajo de Rachel con un montón de periódicos de esa semana.

-Necesitamos un departamento.- anuncia.

Y la verdad es cierto, su dormitorio estaba bien para dos personas pero con la llegada de Santana todo se complico, el espacio es casi asfixiante con todas sus cosas que apenas entran y la chica no podía seguir durmiendo en el colchón de aire, no era bueno para su espalda.

Así que se pasaron toda la tarde buscando apartamentos de tres habitaciones y tuviera un buen precio. Solo dos cumplieron esas expectativas.  
El primero estaba a solo unas cuadras de Brooklyn y era barato pero estaba lleno de basura y animales, incluso Santana pego un brinco al ver al ratón en la cocina.  
El segundo estaba más lejos, tenían que ir en metro por casi 20 minutos y estaba un poco más caro, pero era más grande, con 4 habitaciones y un baño, una gran sala y cocina equipada.

-Es este- susurra Santana, observando el loft y las otras dos asienten.

-Pero para que necesitaríamos la habitación extra?

Rachel y Santana se voltean a ver, ambas pensando en un mismo nombre, un chico delgado y de facciones finas, que habría puesto el loft al ultimo grito de la moda en menos de una semana.

Cierran el contrato ese mismo día y dos días después ya se están mudando, juntan dinero para comprar algunos muebles, camas y comida. Pasan su primera noche ahí cenando pizza y bebiendo jugo de uva en copas de plástico.

-Bienvenidas a casa, chicas- brinda Santana, sonriendo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Santana no sabe muy bien que es lo que esta pasando, pero despertarse cerca de las 3 de la mañana para oír los sollozos de Rachel no es algo bueno.  
Contra los principios que se formo durante cuatro años en Lima se levanta de su comoda cama y va hasta el cuarto de la morena para ver si necesita algo solo para descubrir que ya esta siendo consolada por la pelirroja, quien la tiene abrazada por la espalda mientras acaricia su cabello y le susurra que todo estará bien.

Karine la ve y sonríe un poco.  
Santana le regresa la sonrisa y camina de vuelta a su dormitorio.  
A la mañana siguiente ninguna de las tres chicas menciona lo ocurrido.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Oficialmente el primer semestre de Rachel en NYADA termina el 17 de Diciembre, un día antes de su cumpleaños numero 19, para festejarlo deciden ir a un bar del centro y bailar un poco.  
La morena no quiere pero terminan convenciéndola.

Bailan y beben, se divierten como cualquier chica de 19 años, pasan el mejor momento que han tenido en meses.  
Santana y Rachel vuelven al loft cerca de las 12 de la noche, Karine se encontró con algunos amigos y decidió que darse un poco mas con ellos.

Santana esta casi dormida cuando oye un fuerte ruido y a su compañera llorar.  
Parpadea y se incorpora, va hasta la habitación y encuentra el celular de la morena en el suelo, mientras ella llora en la cama; levanta el aparato y ve un mensaje en la pantalla.

"_Feliz cumpleaños.  
Finn Hudson."_

Suspira y regresa a su habitación, toma el celular y llama a Karine.

-Esta llorando y no sé que hacer, tienes que volver.- explica.

-Ok, voy para allá pero me voy a tardar un poco, estoy lejos del loft. Trata de calmarla, por favor.

-Como?!

-Haz lo que yo haría.- y con eso cuelga.

Santana suspira y se pasa una mano por el negro cabello.  
Casi con miedo camina hasta la cama de la morena y se trepa en ella, cuidadosamente envuelve sus brazos alrededor del delgado y pequeño cuerpo; Rachel toma su mano de inmediato y solloza más fuerte.

-Tranquila- susurra- Tranquila, respira. – Rachel le hace caso y toma pequeñas respiraciones entrecortadas por las lágrimas. Pasa una mano por su cabello como ha visto que Karine hace cuando la morena tiene un ataque de esos.- Respira, va a pasar… va a pasar y estarás bien. Te prometo que estarás bien.

Para cuando Karine llega al loft, mas de 45 minutos después de la llamada de Santana, agitada de tanto correr por la ciudad, las encuentra aun abrazadas en la cama, dormidas; no puede evitar sonreír, Santana pudo tranquilizarla perfectamente bien sola.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Rachel no esta bien.  
Es como si todo lo que hubiera podido avanzar en estos 6 meses se fueran por el drenaje con solo un mensaje de texto.  
Kurt esta al pendiente constante, la llama al menos 3 veces al día, y otra dos veces a Karine y Santana solo para verificar que de verdad este bien.

Deciden quedarse en NY para las vacaciones de invierno, Karine no quiere volver a Texas –demasiados recuerdos de Erick, dice- y ni Rachel ni Santana tienen la fuerza suficiente para ir a Lima y ver a todos. Cuando la morena le pregunta si no quiere ver a Brittany la latina confiesa que terminaron poco antes de que ella se mudara a la ciudad.  
Se pasan el resto de la tarde apretujadas las tres en el sofá, viendo una película de terror –el romance esta vetado en ese loft- y comiendo helado de vainilla y chocolate.

La invitación de la boda del profesor Schue –Will- y Emma llega dos días después, con fecha para el 4 de Enero.

-Tenemos que ir, él cuenta con nosotros, se lo prometimos- Santana solo asiente y dice que llamara al profesor para confirmar.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Navidad y Año Nuevo en Nueva York son hermosos, la nueve cubre las calles y por donde se vea el espirito festivo esta presente. Santana y Rachel disfrutan como enanas mientras Karine se ríe y les da de beber ponche.

Tres días después ambas chicas se encuentran manejando por las calles de Lima una vez más, con sueño y ganas de vomitar.

Deciden pasar esa noche en casa de Rachel por que es la más cercana a donde la boda será y la siguiente en casa de Santana por ser la más cercana al aeropuerto.  
Tienen contemplado permanecer menos de dos días en la ciudad. Llegan el viernes a las 9 de la noche, la boda es el sábado a las 3 de la tarde y ellas estarán de vuelta en NY el domingo antes de las 12 del día.

-Nos quedamos dos horas a la recepción y después nos vamos- promete Santana, mientras terminan de empacar, ante la mirada divertida de Karine.

Eso es lo que quieren.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Llegan a la boda juntas y más de uno sonríe al verlas.  
La mayoría de los New Directions –nuevo y viejos- ya están esperando ahí, Kurt corre directamente a sus brazos, con Quinn muy de cerca. Los abraza a ambos fuertemente, por que los ha extrañado, por que necesita tenerlos cerca, y por qué puede oír claramente la voz de Puck decir que el padrino viene en camino.

-Dios, Diva, te he echado tanto de menos.

-Y yo a ti- susurra, contra la solapa de su traje.

Se separa un poco de ambos chicos y abraza a Tina, siente a Santana poniendo una mano en su espalda.

-Ven aquí, María- bromea Blaine, dándole un fuerte abrazo, levantándola un poco del piso.- No es lo mismo sin ti aquí.

-Oh mi amado Tony, que ha sido de ti este tiempo lejos?- le sigue el juego, ganándose la risa de Kurt y Santana.

-Ok, niñas, es hora- anuncia la entrenadora Sylvester.

Rachel se permite voltear a ver a las demás chicas del club originales, todas enfundadas en vestidos color turquesa –un color que Santana juro odiar, que tardaron mas de tres días para encontrar en vestidos que les gustaran y que al final terminaron amando-, como damas de honor.  
Se forman en dos filas frente a la puerta, cubriendo a Emma, quien esta sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad que la entrenadora y la coach tratan de controlar; Rachel y Santana van al frente, Quinn y Tina detrás, terminando con Mercedes y Brittany.  
La música empieza, la puerta se abre, Rachel toma una gran bocanada de aire y comienza a caminar, tratando de centrar su vista en el juez y no en el chico parado junto al profesor Schue.  
No es fácil pero logra llegar hasta el altar sin verlo, se acomoda en la parque donde deben ir y esperan la entrada de la novia.

Más de una persona en el lugar llora al oír el intercambio de votos y todos aplauden durante el beso, causando que la nueva señora Schuester se sonroje.

-Dos horas y luego nos vamos- repite Santana, mientras camina a su lado, saliendo de la sala.

La morena asiente.  
Suben al auto de la latina y conducen al lugar de la recepción en silencio, un pequeño salón cerca del lago; cuando bajan Quinn y Kurt las acaparan y arrastran a la mesa donde todos los New Directions graduados están, Rachel quiere protestar pero la rubia no la deja y la sienta al lado de ella.  
El no esta ahí.

Platican un buen rato, ríen otro tanto, Rachel y Santana hablan de su vida en NY, de Karine y de sus trabajos, Quinn habla de Yale y de una chica que es una mezcla entre Rachel y Puck en cuanto a personalidad que hace que mas de uno se estremezca, Mercedes les cuenta de los conciertos que ha dado como corista y del chico que acaba de conocer.  
Kurt le susurra que tiene una sorpresa para ella cuando oyen el tintineo de una copa.  
Es hora del discurso del padrino.

Rachel quiere levantarse y salir corriendo, soltarse a llorar, dirigir la vista a otro lado, pero no puede así que se traga las lagrimas, levanta la vista y jadea un poco al verlo, esta mas delgado pero con hombros mas anchos, su cabello esta muy corto de los lados y se ve nervioso parado frente al micrófono, enfundado en un traje negro, copa en mano.

-Cuando el profesor Schue me pidió que fuera su padrino pensé que estaba loco- comienza, lo que causa las risas de algunos- Es extraño que un chico de 19 años este dando este discurso para la boda de su profesor, pero la verdad es que él ha sido mas que un profesor para mi, para todos los New Directions en realidad.- sonríe un poco- Cuando lo conocí no era mas que un tonto chico de preparatoria, el quarterback del equipo de football, el mas popular, novio de la jefa de animadora, pero usted me mostro que nada de eso era importante en verdad, usted me enseño lo que es ser un hombre y actuar como tal, gracias a usted entre al club Glee, gracias a usted conocí al chico que ahora es mi hermano y a la chica de la que me enamore- Rachel siente como Santana le toma la mano, apretándola, diciendo silenciosamente _"Aquí estoy"_, mientras Quinn le acaricia la espalda.- Usted y la señorita P… lo siento, la señora Schue han pasado por mucho para poder estar juntos y me alegra que lo hayan podido lograr, se merecen ser felices, se merecen tener una vida juntos… por que si dos personas están destinadas a estar juntos el universo los pondrá juntos cuando deban de estarlo.- sabe que les esta hablando a los recién casados pero su mirada esta clavada en ella, repitiendo casi las mismas palabras que le dijo en la estación de tren. Rachel sabe que va a llorar pronto si no sale de ahí pero no puede moverse- Así que por eso propongo un brindis, por ustedes dos, por su amor y por todos los años que les quedan por delante. Salud.

Un coro de "salud" se escucha por todo el lugar seguido de algunos aplausos, el profesor Schue se levanta y lo abraza, palmeando su espalda. Finn sonríe un poco y se aleja, caminando asía la mesa donde los graduados están, donde ella esta.  
Como si le leyera la mente, Santana la toma del brazo y le sonríe.

-Acompáñame al baño- antes de poder responder ya la esta arrastrando lejos de la mesa, con Quinn siguiéndoles los talones.

Entran al baño y la rubia cierra la puerta con llave para impedir que nadie mas entre, Santana la abraza fuertemente y solo entonces, en brazos de su amiga se permite llorar, por que no es justo, por que le duele, por que lo extraña, por que lo ama.

-Quiero irme- susurra, con la voz entrecortada- Quiero irme de aquí, quiero volver a Nueva York… quiero irme!

La latina asiente y aprieta su agarre en ella, le promete que se irán en cuanto se calme.

Salen del baño casi 20 minutos después, con el maquillaje retocado gracias a Quinn y el corazón en carne viva.

-Quieres despedirte de los demás?- niega con la cabeza- Ok, espérame afuera entonces.

-Cuídate mucho, Rach- susurra Quinn, abrazándola- Y ve a visitarme pronto, ok? Por algo te di el pase de tren.- asiente, le promete que ira pronto y sale del salón.

Se recarga contra el auto de la latina y cierra los ojos por algunos minutos.  
Los vuelve a abrir cuando oye pasos acercándose pero, para su mala suerte, no es su amiga quien esta frente a ella, si no Finn.

Se ve cansado, mucho mas cansado que cuando dio el discurso, pero igual de guapo que siempre.

Antes de que pueda decir nada mas el chico la toma por la cintura y la besa, fuerte, con pasión, con furia, como si quisiera robarle todo el oxigeno en sus pulmones. La toma en brazos con facilidad, haciendo que ella abrace su cintura con sus piernas y la lleva hasta su camioneta, que esta mas alejada de todos, mas cerca del lago.  
Sin dejar de besarla abre la portezuela de la parte trasera y la recuesta en la cama, se separa apenas los necesario para quitarse el saco, la camisa y desabrochar sus pantalones, la gira entonces y baja el sierre del vestido en la parte de la espalda que, al caer, deja sus senos al descubierto al no llevar nada que los cubra debajo. El aire frio le cala los huesos, haciendo que sus pezones se endurezcan, Finn gime, se separa de sus labios y toma uno de los pechos en su boca, mientras con una mano frota el otro, la cantante arquea la espalda y entierra sus dedos en el cabello corto de su ex novio.

Finn la vuelve a rodar, dejándola sobre su espalda, toma su ropa interior y la desliza rápidamente por sus piernas, arrojándola en algún lugar de la cama de la camioneta. Antes de poder darse cuenta ya esta dentro de ella, envistiéndola de forma rápida y constante, mientras la besa en los labios y baja a su cuello, el cual muerde y luego succiona y en alguna parte de su mente Rachel sabe que dejara marca pero no lo detiene.  
El orgasmo los golpea al mismo tiempo y sin poder evitarlo Finn cae sobre ella, exhausto, respirando sobre su pecho. Se mueve un poco y sale de ella, se recuesta en la cama y la abraza, atrayéndola a su pecho, y besa su frente.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada, están muy cansados como para hacerlo, y pronto se quedan dormidos.

Rachel despierta de golpe, sin saber que hora es o cuanto tiempo llevan ahí, el frio le cala el cuerpo aun cuando nota que esta tapada con el saco de Finn, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en que momento la cubrió. Aun esta entre sus brazos y la verdad la golpea entonces, tuvo relaciones con su ex novio, durmió con su ex prometido en el estacionamiento de la recepción de la boda del señor Schue.  
Quiere vomitar.

Se aleja lentamente de el para no despertarlo, baja de la cama y busca su ropa, su vestido esta un poco sucio y sus zapatillas están tiradas mucho mas lejos de donde la camioneta esta, no encuentra sus pantis y no se queda a buscarlos mas tiempo, se acomoda el vestido y pasa una mano por su cabello, se aleja de ahí y suspira al ver que el auto de Santana ya no esta en el estacionamiento, la música de la fiesta del salón aun se oye e incluso reconoce el auto de Puck y el de Quinn cerca, camina a la carretera y toma un taxi.

Llega a casa de Santana y gime un poco al ver que la luz de la habitación de la latina aun esta prendida, toma la llave de repuesto de donde su amiga le dijo que estaría, abre la puerta sin hacer ruido y sube las escaleras.

-Mira quien decidió aparecer después de todo- bromea la latina al verla entrar a la habitación- Pero que diablos te paso? Estas hecha un desastre. Donde diablos te fuiste a revolcar?

Rachel la ignora, toma su pequeña maleta del suelo y entra al baño.  
Se desviste, abre la regadera y se mete, tiritando al sentir el agua helada golpear su espalda; se queda un buen rato bajo el chorro y se permite llorar en silencio, por que quiere, por que puede, porque debe. Sale de la ducha cuando ya no siente los dedos de las manos por el frio, se viste en silencio y se sienta en el borde de la bañera, ni siquiera se mueve cuando la puerta se abre, Santana le sonríe a través del espejo, toma el cepillo y comienza a desenredar su pelo con cuidado.

-Dormí con el- susurra, con la vista fija en el piso.

-Bese a Brittany- le responde su amiga.

Ya no dicen mas, no necesitan hacerlo, las dos están dolidas, las dos están confundidas.  
Se meten a la cama de la latina y duermen dándose la espalda.

Toman el vuelo de vuelta a NY a la mañana siguiente a las 8 de la mañana, están cansadas pero felices de irse. Karine las recibe en el aeropuerto, las abraza, sonríe y las lleva a desayunar, no pregunta que paso es ese fin de semana y ambas chicas lo agradecen.

Después de desayunar vuelven al loft y deciden ver una película, Rachel conecta su celular al cargador y solo entonces nota que tiene 5 llamadas perdidas de Kurt, 3 de Quinn, 3 de Blaine, y un mensaje de Finn preguntándole si pueden verse para desayunar. Para cuando recibió el mensaje ella ya estaba en el avión así que no se molesta en contestar, no tiene caso.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Trata de fingir que su visita a Lima nunca paso, se pasa el resto de las vacaciones de invierno trabajando y practicando sus pasos de baile.  
Aun llora por las noches a veces, pero siempre termina siendo consolada por Santana o Karine, o a veces, si el llanto es mucho y el dolor la ciega, son las dos.

Una semana antes de empezar su segundo semestre en NYADA Kurt llega a la ciudad.  
Aparece en su puerta con maleta en mano y sonrisa en los labios.

-Pero que haces aquí?- sonríe, abrazándolo.

-Me transferí a la universidad de NY, viviré aquí ahora.

-Oh Dios, de verdad?!- el chico asiente- Es increíble, Kurt! Tienes donde quedarte?

-Estoy viendo algunos departamentos, pero por ahora me quedare en un hotel.

-Estas loco? Te puedes quedar con nosotras.

-Estas segura? No quiero causar molestias.

Rachel lo calla, diciendo que no es molestia y que de todas formas siempre hubo un lugar en el loft para el, además que tal vez así Karine y Santana dejen de alearse contra ella para todo.

-Odio que me ganen por mayoría de votos- ríe y contra eso el chico ya no puede negarse.

Tener a Kurt y a Karine en una misma habitación es más divertido de lo que creyó, ambos saben tanto de moda que a veces asusta y divierte a la vez.  
Instalan la habitación que siempre ha estado vacía y lo dejan hacer planes sobre cambiar el color de las paredes.

-Al final siempre si fue buena idea el rentar un departamento con 4 habitaciones.- sonríe Karine, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a la chica judía.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

El resto de enero y la mitad de febrero se pasan volando para los 4 chicos.  
Karine y Rachel están cada vez mas enfocadas en NYADA, Santana y Kurt se ahogan en tarea de la universidad de NY. Tienen poco tiempo libre pero cuando pueden salen juntos por la ciudad, van mucho al "Callback", el bar karaoke de NYADA e incluso se emborrachan un poco un par de veces, siempre terminan cantando "Don´t Stop Believing" aun cuando la pelirroja no entiende muy bien el porqué de esa canción.

Febrero esta por acabar cuando Rachel enferma.  
Tiene fiebre y vómitos, se pasa 3 días enteros sin poder moverse de la cama.  
Tanto Kurt como Karine creen que es una infección estomacal así que la tienen a sopa de soya y fideos durante esos tres días, cuando al fin logra salir de la cama sin vomitar y sentirse lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a clases los "K" –como los ha llamado Santana- juran que fue gracias a su sopa, aunque la latina comenta que fue mas para ya no tener que comerla.

Pero Rachel vuelve a vomitar en los baños de NYADA después de su clase de baile.  
Solo entonces repara en la fecha y siente como el alma se le va del cuerpo.  
Regresa al loft lo mas rápido que puede y agradece que no haya nadie aun, saca su calendario y comienza a hacer cuentas, las repite una, dos, tres veces mas pero siempre obtiene el mismo resultado. Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde su última regla, tiene un retraso de 7 días.  
Si fuera una chica irregular no se preocuparía, lo atribuiría al inicio de clases o al estrés que tuvo por el viaje a Lima, pero Rachel ha sido tan regular y puntual como un reloj durante todos los años que lleva con la regla.

Se pasea de un lado a otro en su habitación, tronándose los dedos de las manos –una mala costumbre que aprendió de Santana- y tratando de decidir que hacer.

Necesita decirle a alguien.  
Finn esta fuera de cuestión, no sabe ni siquiera como localizarlo- ok, le mando un mensaje en su cumpleaños y otro la mañana después de la boda pero no sabe si aun lo sigue teniendo o si en el ejercito les permiten tener su celular con ellos- y no quiere hacerlo tampoco, no aun al menos. Kurt queda descartado casi al mismo tiempo que Finn, sabe que decírselo a él es sentencia de que el ex quarterback lo sabrá en menos de 24 horas; a Karine tampoco se lo puede decir pues la chica no sabe lo que paso entre ellos en Lima, y Santana tampoco es la mejor opción, esta casi segura de que la chica tomaría el primer vuelo a Georgia para buscarlo y matarlo.  
Así que hace lo único que se le ocurre, pone un poco de ropa en una pequeña mochila, escribe una nota a sus compañeros para que no se preocupen y se va a la estación de tren.

Quinn la esta esperando en la estación cuando su tren llega, algo sorprendida aun por la llamada de la morena pero feliz de verla. La abraza y la lleva hasta su dormitorio en Yale.

-Creo que estoy embarazada- suspira apenas entran, agradeciendo que su compañera de cuarto no este.

-Como que crees?

Le cuenta entonces lo que paso entre Finn y ella la noche de la boda, Quinn solo escucha atentamente, sin juzgar.

-…y llevo como una semana con vómitos y, dios, no sé que hacer.- suspira, dejándose caer de espaldas al colchón.

-Tienes que hacerte una prueba para saber si estas o no, para empezar.

Compadeciéndose de su amiga y por qué ella ya ha pasado por esto, Quinn se ofrece a bajar a la pequeña farmacia del campus y conseguir la prueba. Vuelve 15 minutos después, con una bolsa y dos pruebas de diferentes marcas.

-Que voy a hacer si da positivo?- gime, casi soltándose a llorar.

-Le tendrás que decir a Finn entonces, juntos tendrán que ver que hacer.

De alguna forma esa opción le da mas miedo que el que la prueba de positivo.

Aceptando que tiene que hacerse la prueba para salir de dudas, entra al baño y se hace ambas, sale y se sienta en la cama de Quinn, quien le toma la mano mientras esperan el resultado.

Suspiran de alivio cuando ven que ambas dan negativo.  
Vuelve a NY mucho más tranquila que antes, con una promesa de volver a visitar a la rubia en cuanto la escuela se lo permita.

-Por que el viaje tan apresurado?- pregunta Kurt, cuando la ve llegar.

-Extrañaba a Quinn- se encoge de hombros y entra a su recamara, deseándole buenas noches al chico.

Al día siguiente no puede evitar sonreír al ver que su regla ha llegado al fin.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Esta a finales de Mayo cuando se despierta gritando por una pesadilla una vez más.  
Santana esta fuera con unas amigas de NYU así que es Karine quien la consuela, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kurt, que no entiende muy bien lo que pasa.  
No puede volver a dormir y no entiende por que, pero cada vez que cierra los ojos la imagen de la estación de tren, de Finn corriendo para seguir su ventanilla, se reproduce en su mente y termina llorando una vez más.

Para cuando la latina vuelve Rachel ya no llora pero nadie duerme en el loft, están los tres apretujados en la cama de la judía, viendo una película que tiene a Kurt temblando de miedo.  
No hace falta que pregunte que es lo que paso, simplemente se quita los zapatos y se mete entre Karine y Rachel, para poder abrazarla.

En un momento la morena va al baño y antes de salir logra oír un poco de la conversación que sus compañeros entablan.

-…tal vez ella aun no se ha dado cuenta pero su subconsciente lo recuerda.-oye que dice Kurt, con voz triste.

-Que recuerda?

-La fecha. Justamente hoy hace un año que Finn la puso en el tren camino a NY.

Rachel suspira y se recarga contra la puerta del baño, no es fácil darte cuenta de que ha pasado un año soltera, un año sin el, cuando justo hoy deberían de haber celebrado su primer año como esposos si él no hubiera cambiado de opinión.  
Ha pasado un año y aun le duele, aun le da coraje, aun le molesta, aun la hace querer llorar.

Se queda en el baño un rato mas y para cuando sale, sin una gota de lagrimas en el rostro, todos están callados; se trepa de vuelta en la cama y Karine la abraza al instante, como si intentara protegerla, Kurt se coloca mas cerca detrás de ella y comienza a trenzar su cabello, mientras Santana deja caer su cabeza en su regazo, con la vista fija en la televisión.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Esta en el "Callback" con Karine y Kurt cuando un chico se le acerca y la invita a bailar.  
La pelirroja casi la obliga a aceptar así que termina en la pista con el.

Dice que se llama Brody, que es de tercero en NYADA y que la ha visto un par de veces en la escuela en los pasillos. Le dice que es linda.  
Rachel no dice nada, simplemente sonríe, el chico es lindo y baila bien, no es demasiado alto pero lo suficiente para ser más alto que ella.

Bailan por un buen rato, no sabe si so canciones, para cuando vuelve a su mesa Karine esta sonriendo y hablando maravillas de Brody, mientras que Kurt tiene el ceño ligeramente fruncido y no comenta nada, pero le basta una mirada a ese par de ojos para saber lo que esta pensando, un nombre, el mismo que ella ha tenido en su mente desde que llego a Nueva York.

Finn.

Aleja la mirada del chico y voltea a ver a los que bailan aun, no puede pensar en el ahora, no quiere, y el ver los ojos de Kurt no la ayudan.

Un mesero llega algunos minutos después con cosmo virgen para ella, cortesía de Brody.  
Karine casi brinca de la alegría y vuelve al ataque con los cumplidos para el chico hasta que Kurt le cambia la conversación para hablar del nuevo episodio de "Project Runway" de ese día…  
…Ninguno de los dos nota que Rachel jamás toca el cosmo y que esta tratando de no soltarse a llorar.

"_Tienes un poco de cosmo aquí"_

-Nos podemos ir ya?- susurra, algunos minutos después.

Los "K" asienten, pagan y salen del lugar riendo.  
Rachel no ríe, no puede.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Brittany consiguió graduarse este año.

Es lo que Santana suelta al llegar al apartamento, teléfono en mano.

-Lo se, Blaine me lo dijo ayer- comenta Kurt, dándole vuelta a la tortilla de huevo que tiene en el sartén, tratando de que no se le rompa.

La latina asiente, camina directo a su habitación y cierra la puerta de un portazo, Kurt salta por el susto, su tortilla termina embarrada en el piso.  
Rachel y Karine se voltean a ver y asienten, ambas conocen lo suficiente bien a Santana como para saber que algo no esta bien pero que la chica no se abrirá a ellas con Kurt cerca, no ha pasado tanto tiempo con el como para poder hacerlo.  
Se levantan del sofá donde habían estado tratando de estudiar y mientras Karine camina a la cocina para ayudar al chico a limpiar el desastre que su platillo se hizo, Rachel entra silenciosamente a la habitación de la latina.

La encuentra acostada boca abajo, abrazando a una almohada.

-Le prometí estar en su graduación- susurra, con voz cansada- Claro, se lo prometí cuando aun estábamos juntas pero hoy me llamo y me lo recordó y yo… Dios, no sé que hacer. – se levanta y la observa- Que debo hacer, Rach? Voy?

-Quieres ir?

Santana no contesta de inmediato, es como si lo pensara, pero al final asiente suavemente.

-Pero no quiero ir sola y sé que tú no quieres volver a Ohio.

-Ve con Kurt- se sienta a su lado y la hace girarse para que le de la espalda, toma un poco de cabello y comienza a trenzarlo- El ira por Blaine, ve con el.

No dice nada mas, sigue trenzando su cabello y tararea la tonada de una canción.

-Aun la quiero, sabes?- susurra- No creo nunca dejar de hacerlo.

Dos días después Kurt y Santana emprenden camino de vuelta a Ohio.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Su celular suena.  
Abre los ojos y gime al ver que todavía esta obscuro, el reloj en la mesita a su lado marca las 3 de la mañana. Gruñe y estira la mano para tomar el maldito aparatito que no deja de sonar.

-Bueno?- murmura, con voz adormilada.

-La bese otra vez.

-Santana?

-No, la madre Teresa- casi la puede ver rodar los ojos.

-Disculpa, no carburo bien cuando me despiertan en plena madrugada. Me decías que la besaste otra vez?

-Si…- suspira- Me dijo que me extrañaba y que me amaba.

-Y tu que le dijiste?

-Que mi vida ahora esta en Nueva York.

-Y ella no entra en esa vida ya?

-Dios, ni siquiera se si va a salir de Lima, no entro a ninguna universidad y no tiene a donde ir. Ya intentamos una vez la cosa de la larga distancia y no funciono, no puedo volver a pasar por lo mismo. Dice que solo quiere bailar. Que va a hacer Brittany en NY, Rach?

"_No pertenezco a Nueva York, Rachel… Soy bueno para Lima, Ohio, no para NY"_

-Estar contigo.

Santana suelta un suspiro, que suena mas como a sollozo, y a Rachel le duele el corazón.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Tenemos que hablar.

Karine levanta la vista de la revista VOGUE y alza una ceja.

-Que pasa? Esta todo bien?

-Si, pero…- suspira y se pasa una mano por el cabello- Es sobre Santana y de cierta forma también sobre Kurt.

-Les paso algo en Ohio?

-Brittany quiere volver con Santana y ella no sabe que hacer, siente que su vida esta aquí.

-Y Kurt?

-Blaine entro a la NYU* y necesitan buscar un departamento para que se quede.- la pelirroja asiente, pensativa.

-Quieres que se muden aquí, no?

-Nos ayudaría, seria mas fácil pagar el alquiler si lo dividimos entre 6; Blaine compartiría habitación con Kurt y Britt con San.

-Pero no es solo eso, verdad?

Suspira y se deja caer en el sofá, cruzando las piernas.

-Se lo que Santana esta sintiendo, el no tener a la persona que amas a tu lado, el no saber que pasara con ustedes… Además quiero mucho a Blaine, y sé que si el busca otro apartamento Kurt se ira con el y no quiero que se vaya, este es su hogar.

No le toma mucho tiempo convencer a Karine de invitar a los recién graduados a vivir en el loft. Sonríe, la abraza y le agradece, su amiga solo sonríe y le da suavemente con la revista en la espalda.

Tres días después el loft pasa de tener 4 habitantes a tener 6.  
Celebran de la misma forma que lo hicieron cuando las tres chicas se mudaron aquí por primera vez, con pizza y jugo de uva, riendo, disfrutando de su tiempo juntos.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Su segundo semestre en NYADA termina mas rápido el primero y Rachel se encuentra pesando 8 kilos menos que cuando empezó.  
Toda su ropa le queda grande ya, incluso las prendas mas pequeñas que tenia años sin usar, Karine y Kurt aprovechan esto para darle un cambio de imagen y ni siquiera Blaine la puede salvar esta vez. Termina con ropa más a la moda y un nuevo tinte de color en el cabello.  
Se ve linda, le dicen. Ella no se siente así pero le gusta el cambio.

Brody la invita a salir la última semana de clases, han entablado un tipo extraño de amistad después de su encuentro en el bar, Rachel sugiere una salida de grupo para empezar.  
Karine dice que eso sonó como a un rechazo mal disfrazado, pero el chico acepta así que terminan yendo al "Callback" una vez más, con Blaine y Britt esta vez.

Britt y Brody se vuelven amigos rápidamente principalmente por que el y su compañero de cuarto tienen un gato en su dormitorio y la rubia tuvo que dejar el suyo en Ohio.

Bailan un poco, beben otro tanto, ríen y se olvidan de que vinieron como un grupo.

-Me gusta tu cabello- comenta el, poniéndole un mechón detrás de la oreja.

-Me gusta el tuyo- bromea ella, haciéndolo rodar los ojos.

Puede oír a Britt y San riendo cerca pero no las busca, no quiere.

-Eres locamente sexy- susurra contra su oído, en que momento se acercó tanto?

"Eres hermosa, eres sexy, eres una inspiración para todos en esta escuela"

No quiere pensar en el, no es justo pensar en el en ese momento, así que se no opone resistencia cuando Brody la pega mas a él o cuando sus manos se aprietan en su cintura, o cuando sus labios se posan sobre los de ella.

Es hora de seguir con su vida.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Nueva historia!  
Espero que les guste y me sigan en esta nueva aventura.**

**Si quieren que escriba sobre alguna pareja en particular que no sea Finchel (como Puckleberry, Samchel, o St Berry, o CUALQUIER otra) dejen un comentario y veré que puedo hacer jeje**

**Besos!**


	2. II: Segundo año

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Después de "Goodbye", medio AU**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**II: Segundo año.**

_**"**_**I won't run, I won't fly,  
I will never make it by without you,  
without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
all I need is you and I,  
without you.**_**"  
**_

Brody y Rachel son novios.  
Él nunca se lo pidió, tampoco lo hizo ella, jamás se han dicho el uno al otro novia-novio, pero es obvio que lo son, la pasa a recoger al loft par ir juntos a la escuela, le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros al caminar, se besan al saludarse y al despedirse, él le roba besos mientras habla.  
Son novios.

Ni Santana ni Blaine le comenta nada, Britt no entiende que es lo que pasa, Karine la apoya y Kurt le lanza miradas cada vez que puede.  
Rachel no lo entiende, o no quiere entenderlo más bien, duele demasiado el entender esas miradas por que inevitablemente la llevan a pensar en Finn y no quiere, no es justo para Brody ni para ella tampoco.

Se pasa el verano trabajando en la tienda-cafetería por las tardes mientras da clases de canto a niños pequeños en las mañanas, le gusta su nuevo trabajo, le pagan bien y siempre le han gustado los niños; pasa tiempo con sus amigos del loft, siguen haciendo sus sábados de películas y se turnan para cocinar y limpiar, han encontrado un sistema que les permite convivir los 6 juntos sin matarse el uno al otro; también logra pasar tiempo con Brody, salen al cine, a cenar, a bailar o a veces simplemente se quedan en el loft cuando los demás no están.

Britt encuentra trabajo en una academia de baile para niños en el mismo edificio donde Rachel da clases de canto, le pagan bien, no le piden un titulo ni nada así que es fácil para ella. Para evitar que se pierda la morena la acompaña de ida y vuelta, algunas veces se les une Santana.  
Karine empieza a cantar en una banda, en el "Callback".

Le gusta su verano, mucho mejor que el primero que paso en Nueva York, cuando tenia el corazón roto y un anillo en su dedo que no lograba encontrar la fuerza para quitarse.

Sus padres le llaman una vez a la semana para asegurarse de que esta bien, también sigue en comunicación con Tina y Artie –ambos en Los Ángeles- e incluso se las arregla para encontrar a Puck y entablar una amistad a distancia con el.

Quinn la visita una vez más y se queda con ellos una semana en la cual aprovecha para presentarle a Brody y recibir la aprobación de la rubia.

-Es sexy- le comenta una noche después de que todos salieran a bailar.

Rachel solo asiente y da un trago a su bebida.  
Quinn no la presiona pero sabe que algo no esta bien.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Tercer semestre.  
Porque pensó que seria mas fácil que los dos primeros? No lo es, es incluso más duro, tiene más clases y para su desgracia Cassandra July vuelve a ser su profesora de baile, y sabe que esta vez no le dará tregua.

Karine empieza a salir con un chico de su clase llamado Lucas.  
Es un buen chico, lo conoce, es el guitarrista de la banda y es dulce con Karine.  
Sabe que aun ama a Erick pero que es hora de seguir con su vida, que es lo que él hubiera querido.

-Si tú pudiste, yo también.- sonríe y ella solo puede abrazarla.

Sus compañeros de clase comienzan a hablar mas con ella, tal vez tenga algo que ver con su cambio de imagen o con que Brody la llegue a ver casi todos los días y le bese en frente de todos.  
Karine piensa que es lindo, Kurt sigue sin decir nada.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Tengo que hablar contigo- susurra Santana una noche, escurriéndose en su habitación.

Rachel parpadea un poco pero asiente y la deja recostarse a su lado, para cubrirla con las sabanas.

-Estas bien?

-Si, pero… paso algo hoy- asiente y espera a que continúe- Una chica me coqueteo. Tenemos juntas algunas clases, sabe que tengo novia y aun así me coqueteo.

-Tu que hiciste?

Santana no contesta por algunos minutos y cuando lo hace suena culpable.

-Le sonreí- suspira- No se por qué lo hice, no es que me guste ni nada, apenas la conozco y sabes que amo a Britt, pero…

-Te sentiste bien.

-Si.

-Es normal- le asegura, incorporándose un poco para poder verla- No es que la chica te guste o que ya no quieras a Brittany. Lo que paso es lo que nos pasa a muchas, nos gusta saber que hay alguien más, además de nuestra pareja, a quien le gustemos. No es como si solo por eso vayas a engañar a tu novia.

-Debo decirle a Britt?

-Dile si lo consideras conveniente.

La latina ya no dice nada, se tapa más con las sabanas y cierra los ojos, Rachel entiende que no planea irse de su cama esa noche, suspira y la imita.  
Esta demasiado cansada como para pelear para que salga.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Blaine y Rachel saltan cuando oyen la puerta del loft azotarse.  
Su rubia compañera pasa hecha un borrón a su lado y sin voltear a verlos se mete en su habitación, los chicos se voltean a ver, extrañados, cuando oyen que comienza a llorar.

-Brody, te llamo luego, ok?- explica, con el teléfono pegado aun al oído- Algo paso con Britt.

Mientras Blaine trata de que la chica le abra la puerta, la morena llama a Santana y le informa de lo que esta pasando con su novia.  
Karine llega entonces y trata de ayudar a Blaine para que la rubia salga pero nada funciona.

La latina del grupo aparece menos de media hora después y, sin tocar, desbloquea la puerta para abrirla, cerrándola detrás suyo, dejando a fuera a sus tres amigos.

-Un chico en su clase de baile la llamo estúpida hoy- explica Santana mientras Kurt, Rachel y Blaine preparan la cena, su novia esta sentada en el sofá con Karine.

-Porque?

-Una de las niñas mas pequeñas llevo un unicornio de peluche y dijo que era su mejor amigo, el idiotita ese dijo que eso era de tontos, Britt intervino y le dijo que ella tenia uno igual y que creía que los unicornios eran asombrosos, entonces él le dijo que ella era una estúpida por creer eso.

-Dios mio, pero que cruel!

-Como un niño pudo decir algo así? Pobre Britt.

-Les juro que tengo muchísimas ganas de ir y romperle la cara por hacerla llorar.

-Santana, es solo un niño- Rachel posa una mano sobre su hombro- Un niño muy cruel, pero un niño al fin y al cabo.

-Eso es lo único que me impide ir.

El celular de Rachel suena y ella sonríe.

-Es Brody, quiere saber como esta Britt.

Le cuenta por mensaje lo mismo que Santana les dijo y el chico expresa el mismo enojo hacia el niño que todos en el loft sienten ahora.

Preparan la cena favorita de la rubia –macarrones con queso- y comen frente al televisor, viendo la repetición de "Mi pobre angelito" para hacerla reír.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Rachel, Brody esta aquí!

La morena frunce un poco el ceño al oír la voz de Blaine, no recuerda haber acordado alguna cita con el ese día.

-Hola- sonríe cuando lo ve, lleva una caja grande de regalo en los brazos, y se acerca para darle un beso en los labios. Puede ver como Kurt rueda los ojos y aparta la mirada.

-Hola, sexy.

-Que haces aquí?

-En realidad, traje algo para Brittany.

La rubia lo observa, extrañada, desde la barra de la cocina, pero Brody se acerca hasta ella y pone la caja enfrente. Se inclina y le da un suave beso en la mejilla, para después regresar a Rachel y abrazarla; un tanto asustada, abre la caja para revelar un lindo gatito café con blanco que salta directo a sus brazos al verla.

-Oh Dios, gracias!

Brody sonríe a su reacción y Rachel lo imita; Santana le lanza una mirada agradecida al chico, su novia ha estado triste todo el fin de semana después de lo del incidente con el niño en su clase y el verla sonreír por ese animalito les alegra el día a todos los del loft, incluso Kurt sonríe en agradecimiento.  
Pronto Britt decide que el gatito será de todos, no solo de ella, abraza a Brody una vez más y se va bailando, con el animalito en brazos, a su cuarto para llamar a su madre y contarle.

Invitan al chico a comer con ellos pero él se disculpa, informándoles que tiene que trabajar ese día, Rachel lo acompaña a la puerta y lo besa fuerte y profundo.

-Gracias, no sabes lo feliz que la hiciste con ese regalo.- susurra al separarse.

Brody no dice nada mas, la besa otra vez y susurra que haría lo que fuera por verla feliz, aunque eso implique regalar un animalito a su compañera de cuarto.

-Se lo preocupada que estas por ella… solo quiero verte sonreír.

Lo besa una, dos, tres veces más.  
La tiene pegada contra la pared, presionando todo su cuerpo contra el de ella, sus manos en cada lado de su cadera mientras las suyas están en su cuello; siente su lengua en su labio, pidiendo permiso para entrar, permiso que obtiene casi al instante…

…Un carraspeo los hace separarse.  
Kurt observa desde la puerta, de brazos cruzados.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- susurra el chico a su oído- Te veré mañana, de acuerdo?

Asiente y lo ve alejarse, voltea una vez más a ver a su amigo y suspira.

-Que?

Kurt no dice nada, simplemente niega con la cabeza y vuelve a entrar al loft.  
Rachel suelta una maldición entre dientes.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Pero que diablos…?

Rachel, Blaine y Kurt se quedan parados en la entrada del loft, viendo al suelo.  
Hay ropa tirada… ropa que reconocen como la de Karine se mezcla con la de alguien más, con ropa de hombre.

Caminan unos pasos mas cuando ven ropa interior tirada cerca de la habitación de su pelirroja amiga; oyen un gemido fuerte salir de la habitación y antes de saberlo los tres ya están corriendo fuera de ahí como si hubieran visto un fantasma, con las caras rojas de vergüenza.

Terminan sentados en una banca de Central Park, tomando café y comiendo unas rosquillas.

-Pueden creer lo que acabamos de ver?- ríe Blaine, echando la cabeza asía atrás.

-Estoy intentando olvidarlo, muchas gracias.

-Oh vamos, Rach, pudo haber sido peor.

-Como?

-Pudieron haberlo estado haciendo en tu habitación- comenta Kurt, haciéndola estremecerse.- O pudieron haber estado en la sala. Dicen que es muy común terminar haciéndolo ahí, no Diva?

La morena no dice nada, pero siente como su corazón se estruja y como el aire le falta de pronto, como si alguien la hubiera golpeado en el estomago.  
Recuerdos que creía enterrados tratan de salir, recuerdos que no quiere revivir, memorias de su primera vez, de su primera vez juntos, de ella y de Finn, y de como Kurt los encontró después en el piso de su sala, a un lado de la chimenea.

Parece que Blaine se da cuenta de su reacción por que rápidamente cambia el tema, hablando sobre una cosa de su escuela, de un profesor que no tolera.  
Kurt le sigue la corriente.

Para cuando vuelven al loft, casi una hora después aun temiendo encontrarlos, todo se ve igual que cuando lo dejaron en la mañana para ir a sus clases, no hay ropa tirada en el piso, ni gemidos, por el contrario Karine y Lucas están sentados en el sofá viendo una película, y de alguna forma eso es aun peor para los tres.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Se topa con Brody en su camino de vuelta a casa después del trabajo, va acompañado de un chico alto y rubio que le recuerda mucho a Sam.

Sonríe cuando la ve y se acerca para besarla.  
Se separan cuando su acompañante carraspea, lo que causa la risa del chico.

-Rachel, este es mi idiota compañero de cuarto Derek- bromea, presentándolos- Hermano, te presento a mi novia.

La chica parpadea un poco, nunca la ha llamado así antes, la toma con la guardia baja.

Derek sonríe y le estrecha la mano.

-Es bueno al fin conocer a la chica con la voz de ángel de la que Brody habla tanto.

Se sonroja un poco ante esto pero su _novio_ –se siente tan raro pensar en el de esa forma- sonríe y le pregunta si quiere ir a tomar un café con ellos.

-No puedo, le prometí a Santana que la ayudaría a estudiar para su examen.

-Oh, en otra ocasión será, entonces.

Les sonríe una vez más y se despide.  
Cuando llega al loft recuerda que el examen de Santana fue dos días atrás.

Se tira en su cama y piensa en los chicos que la han presentado como su novia antes.  
Puck, Jesse y Finn.  
Ahora también Brody.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Santana organiza una gran fiesta de disfraces para Halloween este año –el año pasado no pudo- e invita a toda la gente que pueda caber en la azotea del edificio donde viven.  
Rachel y Karine son las encargadas de los bocadillos, mientras Blaine y Kurt decoran y la latina y su novia consiguen las bebidas.

La latina se viste de diablilla, Britt de hada, Kurt de mago, Blaine de pirata y Karine de enfermera. Aun contra su voluntad, la Diva del grupo termina vestida como una vampiresa terriblemente sexy.

Terminan siendo más de 70 personas en la azotea, con más bebidas de las que Rachel creyó que pudieran conseguir. Aun así cree que pasara un buen tiempo…

Su noche se arruina cuando Brody llega… disfrazado de jugador de football. Quarterback.

Se escusa al baño antes de que el la vea y se encierra ahí por 10 minutos, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar.  
No es justo que tenga que pensar en el hoy, no es justo que lo haga viendo a su actual pareja, no esta bien.

No ha sabido nada de él desde esa noche que compartieron en la boda del Sr. Schue, Kurt no lo menciona aunque sabe que habla con el de vez en cuando. Es duro decirlo pero lo prefiere así, no quiere oír hablar de como le va en el ejercito, no quiere saber si lo van a mandar a acción pronto o no. Le duele el pensar en el pero saber lo que le esta pasando y no ser capas de estar a su lado la mataría.

Blaine aparece entonces y sin preguntar la abraza, su peluca de pirata le pica la mejilla.

-Brody esta preguntando por ti.

Asiente, se separa, se observa en el espejo para comprobar que su maquillaje siga intacto, respira profundamente y sale de ahí, con su amigo detrás de ella.

Su novio espera junto a la barra de bebidas que Santana monto, platicando tranquilamente con Karine.  
Sin darle muchas explicaciones lo besa, queriendo sentir sus labios, no ver su disfraz.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

La fiesta es un total éxito.  
La gente no empieza a irse hasta cerca de las 4 de la mañana.

Siendo sincera con ella misma, Rachel tiene que admitir que se divirtió un poco, aunque eso también podría tener algo que ver con que esta un poco borracha.  
Esta sentada sobre el regazo de su novio mientras este la besa; están solos en el loft pero aun pueden oír el ruido de las personas que quedan en la azotea.

Se mueve un poco sobre el regazo de Brody y lo oye gemir.

-No hagas eso- le pide, con voz ronca.

-Porque?

-No sabes lo que provocas en mi, Rachel.- como para retarlo se mueve una vez mas y obtiene la misma reacción- Dios, basta.

-Te molesta?

El ya no contesta, la besa más fuerte y la pega más a su cuerpo.  
Rachel jadea un poco cuando siente una mano en su trasero pero no dice nada, no puede, su boca esta ocupada en moverse contra la del chico y parece que a él le gusta; se pegan lo mas que pueden y en algún momento termina sentada a caballo sobre su regazo, metiendo las manos por debajo de su camisa de jugador para luego subirla por su torso y dejarla caer al suelo -por el maullido que se escucha después cree que ha caído sobre Lady Penélope, la gatita que su novio le regalo a Britt-, Brody no se queja ni opone resistencia, simplemente abandona sus labios y baja a su cuello, el cual muerde y succiona con dulzura.

-Oh por todos los cielos!

Saltan sorprendidos al sonido de la voz de Kurt.  
El chico y su novio están parados en la puerta y, mientras que Blaine se ve avergonzado por la interrupción, Kurt se ve molesto.

-Lo sentimos mucho, chicos- se disculpa Blaine, lo que causa una pequeña sonrisa en Brody- Ya nos vamos.

-Este es nuestro departamento, quien se tendría que ir es el.

-Kurt!

Rachel parpadea, aturdida por el tono frio y cortante del que se hace llamar su mejor amigo; no entiende que es lo que pasa con él, nunca se había comportado así antes, al menos no desde que eran realmente amigos.

-Sera mejor que me retire.

Quiere decirle que no, que esta bien, que lo siente mucho, pero no lo hace, simplemente lo observa volver a ponerse la camisa, pero él le sonríe, se inclina y la besa suavemente; se despide de ambos chicos –solo Blaine le responde amablemente, Kurt alza el mentón y aleja la mirada- y se va.  
Clava su mirada en el chico vestido de mago, con reproche, pero él ni se inmuta.

-Pero cual es tu maldito problema ahora, Kurt?- no es común en ella decir groserías, no la criaron así, pero esta cansada y un poco borracha, y solo quiere irse a dormir y olvidarse de todo.

Su amigo la observa, como con reproche, con decepción, pero no dice nada y camina a su habitación.

-Demonios, Kurt, te hice una maldita pregunta!- presiona, en el momento en el que sus tres compañeras restantes entran al loft.- Cual es tu problema conmigo ahora?!

-Contigo no tengo ningún problema!- asegura, al fin girándose para verla- Mi problema es con el! Lo que estas haciendo con el, más bien!

-De que demonios hablas?!

-No puedo creer que tengas el descaro de preguntar!- Blaine se acerca a su novio e intenta ponerle una mano sobre el brazo para calmarlo, pero él se la sacude y se aleja algunos pasos- Te suena el nombre de Finn?! O es que acaso ya olvidaste al chico del que jurabas estar tan enamorada?!

-Kurt!

Brittany prácticamente corre para ponerse de lado de Rachel, lo mismo hace Karine, pero ella no las ve, no puede, siente que no puede ni siquiera moverse.

-El… Él no tiene nada que ver en esto- habla al fin, pero el chico frente a ella suelta una seca carcajada y rueda los ojos.

-Claro que tiene que ver! Mientras tu estas aquí, casi teniendo sexo con tu juguetito nuevo, el no deja de preguntar por ti! Cada vez que me llama, cada vez que me escribe, demonios ha veces solo me llama para saber de ti! Y es así como le pagas?! Corriendo a los brazos de otro?!

-El me dejo, Kurt!- la frase le quema la garganta, o tal vez sean las lagrimas que quiere derramar y no puede, no se atreve- Me puso en un maldito tres sola y me hizo venir aquí! Me mintió! Me dijo que íbamos a casarnos solo para después botarme!

-Hizo lo que creyó mejor para ti! Trataba de ayudarte!

-Lo odie!- admite al fin- Lo odie por lo que me hizo, lo odie por dejarme así, lo odie por jugar de esa forma conmigo!

-Pero él solo…!

-Y te odie a ti también!- continua, sin importarle ya detener las lagrimas que ahora corren libremente por sus mejillas. Kurt se ve sorprendido, como si le acabaran de tirar un granizado bien frio en la cara- Tú lo sabias! Sabias lo que él estaba haciendo y lo ayudaste! Los citaste a todos en la estación de tren con el! Fuiste a mi casa una noche antes y me ayudaste a preparar mi vestido cuando sabias perfectamente que jamás llegaría a usarlo!

-Diva…

-Dices que soy tu mejor amiga, que me quieres, pero no es cierto por que uno no destruye a la persona que quiere y tu me destruiste, Kurt! Tu y él lo hicieron!- se pasa una mano con furia por el rostro, borrando las lagrimas que no dejan de caer- No voy a pedir perdón por la forma en que intento reparar mi corazón, no a ti, no a él.

Se levanta del sofá donde ha estado sentada todo este tiempo y se mete a su habitación antes de que alguien mas pueda decir nada, cerrando la puerta con llave detrás de ella…

…y se suelta a llorar.

Llora como hace meses que no lo hace, como pensó que nunca mas lo volvería a hacer, llora con odio, con coraje, llora con rabia y desesperación, y maldice, lo maldice a el por romper su corazón, maldice a Kurt por haber dejado que eso pasara, maldice a sus padres por ayudarlo, se maldice a si misma por no haberlo visto venir.

Recuerda a la Rachel de antes, la Rachel de hace tres años, de la que era antes del club Glee llegara a su vida, la que solo soñaba con su futuro, a la que no le importaba no tener amigos siempre y cuando tuviera su centro de atención, la que soportaba todas las burlas y granizados por que sabia que al final todos se arrepentirían cuando la vieran siendo rica y famosa en los escenarios de Nueva York, aquella que ponía una estrellas doradas al final de su nombre por que eran una metáfora de ella misma siendo una estrella; esa Rachel que poco a poco fue dejando morir, que se fue perdiendo cuando conoció a Finn, que dio un paso atrás para dar lugar a la Rachel que era la novia, la amiga, la compañera y que ahora se avergonzaría de esta nueva Rachel que, si, podrá tener ropa mas bonita y podrá ser mas delgada, pero que esta rota, que sufre de pesadillas, que tiene miedo a todo y a nada a la vez.

Se levanta del suelo donde ha estado llorando y camina a su tocador, se ve en el espejo y piensa en lo que la vieja Rachel le diría a esta, la mirada de decepción que le daría, lo enojada que estaría, lo ofendida que se sentiría.

"_Mis sueños son mas grandes que esta ciudad y son mas grandes que tu."_

Si, lo eran.  
Eran grandes y brillantes, toda una vida de trabajo y dedicación, eran lo que la mantenían de pie día con día aun cuando los insultos quisieran derribarla.  
Pero entonces el llego y la cambio, y sus sueños cambiaron también para amoldarse a él, para incluirlo. Ya no era ella sola en NY lo que veía cuando pensaba en el futuro, lo veía a el también ahí, a su lado, acompañándola, amándola, cuidando de ella, y veía a Kurt también, los tres juntos viviendo en un departamento del tamaño de una caja de zapatos, e incluso veía a Blaine cuando el chico se graduara. Y le gustaba lo que veía, ella, su novio y sus amigos. Y luego volvió a cambiar y ya eran ella, su esposo y sus cuñados, y eso le gustaba incluso un poco mas.

Pero no tuvo nada de eso, reconoce mientras se vuelve a dejar caer en el suelo.  
Ni el departamento, ni el novio, ni la felicidad.  
Sus sueños se estaban cumpliendo a medias, por que nunca estarían completos sin el ahí.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Se despierta gritando, la garganta y los ojos le arden así que ya debe llevar bastante tiempo así.  
Oye un gran golpe y como alguien mas grita, seguido de un golpe seco en el suelo.

Dos pares de brazos la abrazan fuertemente, apretándola a dos cuerpos cálidos y dos voces susurran palabras de aliento y le piden que se tranquilice.

Intenta abrir los ojos pero las lágrimas no le dejan ver nada así que los vuelve a cerrar.  
Oye pasos apresurados y tres voces mas que preguntan si esta bien, si deben llamar a una ambulancia, pero nadie les contesta.

Cuando la garganta le duele tanto que ya no puede gritar y los ojos están secos de lagrimas que llorar, simplemente solloza en silencio, abrazada a ambos cuerpos, por que no quiere estar sola, por que no puede estar sola, por que siente que si se suelta se romperá en mil pedazos como una figura de cristal que cae al suelo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Karine y Santana están dormidas con ella en la cama.  
Esto es lo primero que nota al despertar.

Parpadea un par de veces y se incorpora, intentando no despertarlas, ambas tienen el cabello revuelto y los ojos hinchados.  
Recorre con su vista su habitación y ve la puerta medio caída, mal abierta.

La garganta le raspa y le duele el solo pensar en hablar.  
Se vuelve a acomodar en la cama, en medio de sus dos amigas, y cierra los ojos.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Rachel- susurra Kurt, entrando a su habitación con pasos callados.

No responde y sigue maquillándose.  
Lo escucha suspirar y sentarse en la cama.

-Rachel, por favor…

Se aplica un poco de brillo en los labios, cierra en botecito, lo deja sobre su tocador, toma su bolsa, se levanta y sale, dejándolo ahí.  
Britt, Blaine y Karine están en la sala y voltean a verla al pasar, no dicen nada pero se ven tristes, Santana esta en la cocina, no voltea a verla.

Han pasado tres días desde la fiesta de Halloween, tres días desde la discusión con Kurt, tres días desde la ultima vez que hablo con el chico. Sabe que Kurt se siente mal, que quiere arreglar las cosas con ella, pero no puede dejarlo hacerlo, no quiere que lo haga, la pelea le recordó lo enojada que esta con ambos chicos, lo traicionada que se sintió por su amigo, y no quiere que él trate de arreglar esto por que no sabe si puede perdonarlo en este momento, por que no sabe si quiere perdonarlo y eso es peor.

Brody la esta esperando en la puerta de su primera clase, le sonríe y la besa. Sonríe un poco.  
Él sabe de su pelea con Kurt mas no los detalles de la misma, no necesita saberlos, así que no la presiona cuando la ve triste, simplemente la abraza y le dice que todo se arreglara.  
Rachel no le cree.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Diciembre llega y con eso el final de su tercer semestre en NYADA y las vacaciones navideñas.  
Ella y Kurt siguen sin hablar, y el chico ya ni intenta hacer las paces, sabe que se encontrara con la ley del hielo.

Hace demasiado frio en las calles como para salir así que Brody y ella se pasan el inicio de las vacaciones en el departamento del chico, nunca en el de ella, no quiere encontrarse con Kurt y que surja otro problema entre ellos.

La suave voz de Jonathan Clay llena la habitación mientras están recostados en su cama, besándose lentamente.  
A Brody ya le falta su camisa mientras que la de ella esta siendo desabrochada, no sabe ni quiere pedirle que pare, no sabe si esta lista, pero esta cansada de sentirse sola, necesita sentir que alguien la quiere a su lado, que alguien la desea.

Siente como una de las manos baja por su costado hasta llegar al botón de sus pantalones, le acaricia el estomago y lo desabrocha. Algo en su interior se enciende, como una luz roja, una luz de alarma, de peligro, diciéndole que pare, que no siga, que no esta bien, que no debe hacerlo, que piense en Finn… pero ignora todo eso y lo sigue besando, por que necesita sentir algo, necesita que alguien le haga sentir algo.

-Dios, te amo tanto…- lo oye, jadear contra su oído y eso la paraliza.

La ama.  
El la ama…

-Oh Dios, lo siento mucho!

Salta ante el sonido de la voz de Derek y se cubre rápidamente para evitar que vea su sujetador azul; Brody maldice entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y enterrando el rostro en una almohada.

-Debo irme- susurra, con voz apresurada, abrochando su blusa.

-No…no te preocupes, yo ya me voy, solo venia por un libro que olvide y…- Derek balbucea, sonrojado, intentando mirar a todos lados excepto a ella o a su compañero.

-No, descuida… De todas formas ya se esta haciendo tarde y debo volver a mi departamento. Deben estar preocupados por mi.

-Te acompaño- Brody se levanta de la cama y Rachel puede notar el bulto en la entrepierna de su pantalón.

-Mejor nos vemos mañana.

Y antes de que pueda tratar de convencerla sale –prácticamente- corriendo de ahí; se ha alejado dos cuadras cuando el frio le recuerda que dejo su abrigo en la cama de su novio, pero se niega a volver así que comienza a correr, tratando de mantener el calor.

Para cuando llega a casa esta casi congelada, tiembla, tiene los labios morados y escarcha de hielo en el cabello.  
Brittany salta al verla así, Santana jadea y la reprende y _es que no has visto como esta el clima? Como se te ocurre andar así en la calle_, Blaine corre a abrir la regadera con agua caliente y Kurt busca toallas para ponerlas a calentar, Karine la lleva al baño y la ayuda a desvestirse, metiéndola debajo del chorro de agua caliente.

Jadea cuando el agua hace contacto con su piel y los temblores se hacen más fuertes.

-Vas a matarme de un susto un día de estos, mujer!- se queja la pelirroja.- Mira que primero se te ocurre caminar bajo la lluvia y ahora sales a buscar una hipotermia!

Rachel cierra los ojos y deja que su cuerpo se relaje, ya no tiembla tanto pero le siguen castañeando los dientes, recarga la cabeza contra la pared del baño y se deja ir, escuchando cada vez más lejana la voz de su amiga regañándola.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Deciden ir a Lima para pasar las fiestas y acudir a la reunión anual en casa del profesor Schue, a la que el año pasado faltaron.  
Bueno, en realidad Santana y Kurt lo deciden, sus parejas los apoyan y a ella no le queda mas que dejarse arrastrar por que no habrá nadie en el loft esos días, Karine ira a conocer a la familia de Lucas, y no quiere ver a Brody, no ha sido capas de darle la cara desde lo que paso en su departamento, y _de ninguna maldita manera te vamos a dejar sola aquí, Berry._  
Así que el 23 de Diciembre termina una vez más en su ciudad natal.

Cada quien se va a su casa para ver a su familia y en la noche se reunirán en la fiesta.

No quiere ir, quiere quedarse en cama y dormir hasta que sea hora de volver a Nueva York.  
Ignora a sus padres cuando le preguntan si quiere prender ella la primera vela, ignora los mensajes de texto de Brody, ignora las llamadas de Karine y casi cree que se ha salido con la suya, que lograra quedarse encerrada en casa esos días, hasta que Quinn aparece en su puerta, tan rubia como siempre, con una sonrisa estampada en los labios.

-Venga, pero que cara traes- bromea, dejándose caer en la cama- Te ves fatal.

-Vaya, gracias.

Quinn rueda los ojos ante su tono y sonríe mas.

-Ya decidiste que llevaras a la fiesta del profesor Schue?- niega con al cabeza- Kurt me dijo que te metió un par de vestidos en tu maleta- sin preguntarle camina hasta donde esta la maleta, la jala a la cama y la abre, rebusca hasta encontrar tres vestidos diferentes y hermosos. Los observa por algunos minutos y parece reflexionar entre los tres, si le preguntara a Rachel sabría que ninguno de los tres le gusta: El rojo es demasiado corto, el verde la hace querer vomitar, el negro es demasiado simple. Al final Quinn toma el negro y se lo entrega, camina hasta su closet y busca hasta encontrar un pequeño boletiro blanco que Blaine le regalo en su cumpleaños. La voltea a ver y casi se ve sorprendida de que siga ahí- Bueno, que estas es esperando? Ve a bañarte!

Suspira pero obedece, si algo aprendió en sus cuatro años de preparatoria fue que no había que enojar a Quinn Fabray.  
Cuando sale se pone el maldito vestido, el bolerito y unas zapatillas negras que recuerda haberse puesto solo una vez, para después ser arrastrada al tocador para que la rubia la maquillara y rizara un poco su cabello. Al final de todo el proceso, y aun contra si misma, tiene que admitir que se ve bien, muy bien.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Llegan a casa del matrimonio Schuester cuando ya casi todo el mundo esta ahí.  
La señora Schue la saluda y abraza efusivamente, Rachel tiene que sonreír al ver que esta embarazada, felicita a su antiguo profesor, deja el pato de galletas que sus padres hicieron sobre la mesa de bocadillos y se va a sentar con Quinn y Santana; Puck sonríe al verla, le dice que se ve _buenísima_ y la abraza, logrando que suelte una carcajada que ilumina el rostro de las chicas.

Tina sonríe y se sienta a su lado, comienzan a platicar animadamente y Rachel empieza a creer que no fue tan mala idea ir…  
… hasta que Finn llega y es como si todos alrededor de la chica contuvieran la respiración.

Por un momento se permite observarlo, se ve tan diferente a la ultima vez que lo vio pero de alguna forma sigue siendo el mismo, tiene el cabello un poco mas largo y los músculos mas marcados, pero sus ojos se ven opacos y sin vida. Desvía la mirada por que le duele ver esos ojos muertos, le carcome el alma por que los ha visto antes, los ve cada día al mirarse al espejo.

Trata de retomar la conversación con Tina, pero incluso ella se ve incomoda.

-Hola.

Su cuerpo se paraliza y su corazón se detiene por un par de segundos, al menos ella así lo siente.

-Finn- su nombre escapa de sus labios y él sonríe un poco, sus hoyuelos apenas se marcan.

-Hola, Rachel… como has estado?

Y eso le enoja.  
Quien se cree que es para venir y preguntarle como esta? Mas aun, como cree que esta?  
Rueda los ojos y se levanta, alejándose de él, caminando a la cocina.

-Rachel, estas bien?- Antes de poder responder Britt nota al chico alto que viene detrás de él. Deja que la morena se vaya, pero le impide el paso a su ex compañero.- No hagas esto… No sabes por lo que ha pasado.

-Brittany, por favor…

Cierra la puerta de la cocina antes de oír algo mas, camina a la barra y toma una botella de enfriador de vino, la destapa y la bebe de golpe hasta el fondo, toma otra y hace lo mismo, esta a la mitad de la tercera cuando la puerta se abre y Finn entra.

-Desde cuando bebes?

-Vete al diablo- gruñe, termina la botella, toma otra y pasa a su lado para salir, pero el la sujeta del brazo, impidiéndole irse.-Suéltame.

-Rachel, vamos…

-Te lo juro, si no me sueltas te golpeare y no sentiré remordimiento.

-Hazlo- la reta- Si es lo que necesitas, hazlo.

-Con un carajo, que me sueltes!

-Que esta pasando aquí?- ambos voltean para ver a Puck, acompañado de Quinn, parados detrás de ellos. Rachel rueda los ojos- Y bien? Hice una pregunta.

Aprovecha ese momento para soltarse del agarre de su ex prometido y ponerse detrás de la rubia, como cubriéndose con ella. Finn intenta acercarse pero Puck se adelanta, cubriéndolas e impidiéndole el paso.

-Puck, muévete.

-Venga, hermano, vamos a buscar a Sam y tomémonos un par de cervezas.- le pone las manos en los hombros, pero él se aleja.

-Puck, enserio, muévete.

No puede seguir escuchando su voz así que se aleja de ahí, sale de la cocina y llega hasta Santana, exigiéndole las llaves de su coche, la latina la observa por algunos segundos pero su novia asiente, señalando con la cabeza la cocina donde las voces empiezan a subir de tono.

-Solo ten cuidado al manejar, por favor.

Toma las llaves y sin despedirse sale de la casa, se monta en el carro y se aleja de ahí.  
No va directo a su casa, para en una licorería y compra varias botellas de vino fuerte, cuando llega a su hogar no se sorprende de ver que sus padres no están y lo prefiere de esa manera; entra, cierra y camina directo al jardín, con las botellas en manos. Se sienta en una de las sillas de playa cerca de la piscina, abre la botella y da un trago largo, el vino le da escozor en la garganta.

-No deberías estar afuera sin abrigo, te vas a enfermar.

Se ahoga un poco con el vino al oír su voz, no imagino que la seguiría… Dios, a quien quería engañar, claro que iba a seguirla.

-No entiendes cuando alguien no quiere estar cerca de ti, verdad?- Finn ignora su comentario y se sienta enfrente de ella, toma la botella que queda, la abre y da un trago.- Que quieres ahora, Finn?

-Kurt dice que estas enojada con el.

Suelta una carcajada seca, rueda los ojos y da otro trago.

-Kurt te dice mucho, no? Te dijo por que estoy enfadada?

-No me dice mucho… no me dice nada mas bien, al menos nunca de ti.- le cuesta creer eso pero no dice nada- Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo, pero creí que una vez que estuvieras en Nueva York y vivieras las cosas que debes vivir ahí entenderías por que lo hice.

-Estoy cansada de tratar de entender, Finn- confiesa, con un suspiro- Ya no quiero hacerlo, ya no puedo hacerlo.

Da un trago mas a la botella y la deja en el suelo, observa el cielo y trata de buscar la estrella que el chico le regalo la ultima navidad que pasaron juntos, de pronto unos fuertes brazos la toman por la espalda y la hacen girarse, antes de poder reclamarle ya la esta besando, y antes de poder pensar ya le esta regresando el beso.

No tarda mucho para que la tome en brazos, haciéndole enredar las piernas en su cadera… y se avienta a la piscina.

-Pero que diablos?!- tose un poco de agua y empiezan a castañearle los dientes, el agua esta helada.

Finn no dice nada, nada cerca de ella, le toma el rostro con ambas manos y la besa, profundo, con pasión. La ropa mojada empieza a pesarles, así que el chico se hunde y baja el cierre del vestido negro, el cual cae y se hunde al fondo, sale a flote una vez mas y la besa. Sus manos encuentran su camino por su cuerpo, recorriendo los lugares que no ha tocado en un año desde la boda, los lugares que aprendió a memorizar durante su último año en preparatoria.

Pronto la temperatura del agua aumenta, o al menos eso es lo que ella cree, ya no siente el frio en su cuerpo, las manos de Finn la frotan entre carisias para mantenerla caliente. Siente como si todo su cuerpo estaba en llamas, como si su piel fuera tocada por fuego puro.

Los labios del chico se cerraron alrededor de su pezón haciéndola arquear la espalda hasta toparse con la pared de la piscina, la lengua caliente jugueteaba con su endurecido pezón, succionaba y chupaba, raspaba suavemente sus dientes sobre el, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba el seno libre, presionando entre sus dedos el pequeño montículo rosa puntiagudo, como sabia que a ella le gustaba.

-Dios, Finn…

Su voz es entrecortada, jadeante, con el placer palpable en esas dos simples palabras, y debería darle vergüenza por que jamás creyó oírse a si misma así.  
Abre los ojos, sorprendida, cuando lo siente penetrarla, duro y de un solo golpe, y vuelve a gemir, enterrando la cabeza en el hombro del chico que había dejado sus pechos para volver a sus labios.

La enviste rápido, fuerte, tomando sus caderas contra las de él y meciéndose juntos al mismo compas.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Rachel llegue a su punto máximo y se deje ir, con Finn siguiéndola a los pocos segundos.  
Están jadeantes, flotando en el agua y empiezan a sentir frio una vez mas, pero no se mueven, no pueden, están demasiado cansados; Rachel siente como los ojos empiezan a cerrársele cuando Finn la toma de la cintura y la jala un poco hacia la pequeña escalera.

-Venga, nos dará un resfriado si nos quedamos aquí.

No discute, no tiene como, sabe que él tiene razón, así que sale de la piscina y desnuda camina hasta su habitación, con el detrás. Entra a su baño, toma dos toallas, se envuelve una alrededor del cuerpo y sale para darle la otra; no lo observa mientras se seca, busca por su cuarto y encuentra la ropa que había dejado ahí cuando sus padres intentaron hacerlos cambiar de opinión sobre su boda dejándolos pasar la noche de San Valentín juntos; cuando al fin los encuentra se los pasa, regresa al baño y se cambia también.  
Sale cuando el chico ya esta vestido, sentado en su cama, esperándola.  
Suspira.

-Creo que deberías irte, Finn- se ve confundido por sus palabras, pero no puede culparlo, ella misma esta confundida- Por favor, vete.

-Rachel…

-No, no podemos seguir haciendo esto… no esta bien.- se pasa una mano por el cabello mojado- Tienes que irte, por favor.

-Es lo que quieres? Quieres que me vaya?

Quiere decir que no, que se quede, que la abrace, que no la deje ir, que le haga el amor una vez, que lo necesita, que lo ama…

…pero no lo hace.

-Tengo novio- admite y se arrepiente al instante al ver su mirada de dolor, pero tiene que hacerlo, tiene que hacer que se vaya- Su nombre en Brody, esta en NYADA conmigo.

Finn no dice nada, baja la mirada, se ve enojado, dolido, triste.

-Cuanto… cuanto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Casi 6 meses.

-Creo que debo irme.

-Si, debes hacerlo.

Finn camina a la puerta pero se detiene y voltea a verla.

-Dile que lo siento, que no lo sabía… o mejor, no se lo digas, no lo pierdas por esto.

Lo ve salir de su habitación y algunos minutos después escucha la puerta cerrarse.  
Y para su propia sorpresa no rompe a llorar, simplemente entra al baño una vez mas, se desviste, abre la regadera en el agua caliente y se mete, se sienta en el suelo y ahí se queda un buen rato, hasta que su piel esta roja por lo caliente, hasta que el vapor le impide ver, hasta que Santana y Kurt entran al baño y la sacan de ahí.

-Pero que diablos pasa contigo?!- exige saber la latina, pasando una toalla fría por su cuerpo para tratar de aliviar el ardor.

No responde, deja que la vistan y le sequen el cabello en silencio, después se deja caer en la cama y se duerme casi de inmediato.

Kurt y Santana comparten una mirada, preocupados.  
Su amiga no esta bien.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Vuelven a Nueva York antes de lo planeado, bueno Kurt, Rachel y Santana vuelven, Britt y Blaine se quedan para pasar el año nuevo con sus familias, pero después del incidente en la ducha la latina y el chico decidieron que Rachel no debía pasar mas tiempo ahí, no era bueno para ella.

Para desgracia para Kurt su amiga no es la única que necesita ayuda, su hermano esta igual que ella, el chico casi no come y en el tiempo que pasaron en la misma casa solo logro verlo fuera de su habitación cuando Carole prácticamente le rogaba que bajara a desayunar. Quiere hablar con el, preguntarle que es lo que puede hacer para ayudarle, por que esta así, pero le basta una mirada a esos ojos para saber que se entero de Brody.  
Sabe que debió decirle sobre el nuevo novio de Rachel alguna de las muchas veces que le pregunto por ella, pero desde que llego a NY se hizo una promesa: No hablaría de Rachel con Finn o de Finn con Rachel. Se hizo esa promesa por que sabía que esto algún día pasaría, que alguno de los dos encontraría a alguien más y no quería tener que ser el que se lo dijera al otro.  
Además, si le hubiera dicho a su hermano lo de Brody, tendría que haberle dicho a su amiga lo que Finn le ocultaba y eso si no lo iba a hacer, no quería ser quien rompiera así a la chica, quien matara el amor que le quedaba por el ex quarterback.

-Crees que este bien?

Voltea a ver a Santana, quien el señala con la cabeza a Rachel, que esta tirada en el sofá, viendo una vieja película que ninguno de sus dos compañeros reconoce.

-Realmente no lo se, San.

-Crees que se pondrá mejor?- suspira y le pone una mano en el hombro, es sorprendente ver como puede querer y preocuparse tanto por una chica a la que torturo por cuatro años.

No le contesta.  
Porque la respuesta que tiene no es una que ninguno de los dos quiera escuchar.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Tenemos que hablar.

Brody frunce el ceño pero asiente, deja el disco que acaba de poner en su reproductor y se sienta frente a ella; ha vuelto hace ya una semana de Lima y desde que volvió la nota rara, distante, como dolida.

A Rachel le sudan las manos y le duele el estomago, sabe que son nervios, siempre se pone así cuando esta nerviosa, pero sabe que tiene que hacer esto, lo sabe en el minuto en el que le confeso a Finn que estaba saliendo con alguien. Y, contrario a lo que cualquier persona cuerda pensaría, no lo hace por culpa si no por que no es justo jugar así con el.

-Quiero contarte una historia, una historia de alguien a quien una vez conocí- susurra y el asiente- Pero tienes que prometerme guardar silencio y escuchar hasta el final, sin interrupciones- Brody asiente una vez mas. Suspira y comienza.

Le cuenta todo sobre Finn, como se conocieron en el auditorio de la escuela cantando una canción de Grease, como se besaron en ese mismo escenario para que luego saliera corriendo dejándola detrás, como fueron a la bolera y lo beso una vez mas aunque luego se enterara de que su novia estaba embarazada, como empezaron a salir después de que se entero de que él bebe no era de el solo para descubrir que el quería buscar su "estrella de rock interior", como le pidió que volvieran pero ella ya estaba con Jesse, como le dijo que la amaba antes de salir a cantar en sus primeras Regionales…  
Paso horas hablando de él, contándole todo lo que habían vivido juntos, lo bueno y lo malo, lo dulce y lo amargo, las canciones que cantaron y las que soñó algún día llegar a cantarle; le conto de Santana y su virginidad, de Puck y sus besos, de Quinn y su obsesión por se la reina del baile, de Jesse y su arrepentimiento, de su cita en NY y de Pretending del beso que los hizo perder pero que valió la pena. No se guardo nada, no podía, tenia que dejarlo todo salir. Y el escucho, escucho con atención cada palabra, escucho sobre su año senior juntos, sobre su primera vez, sobre su promesa de amor eterno, sobre el anillo que aun guarda en un cajón en su habitación y los planes de boda que nunca se cumplieron, sobre su audición fallida, de su coronación como reyes en el baile, sobre sus planes para nueva york, sobre la graduación, sobre la estación de tren, sobre su verano en silencio, de su dolor y sus lagrimas nocturnas, de su rencuentro en la boda, de su noche compartida, de su susto por creer estar embarazada, de no tener noticias de él, de decidirse a empezar una relación con Brody, de como se vieron en la fiesta de navidad y de lo que paso en su piscina… escucho todo y no interrumpió hasta que la chica suspiro, llorando.

-Te acostaste con el- no fue una pregunta pero aun así la vio asentir- Aun lo amas, no?

-No quiero, te juro que no, pero es como si no pudiera sacarlo de mi corazón- se paso una mano por el cabello- Eres un gran chico, Brody, cualquier chica seria afortunada de tenerte y no te mereces lo que te hice…

-Crees que… crees que tu y yo… crees que alguna vez podrás llegar a amarme? Crees que hay forma de salvar esto?

-No quiero mentirte.

El chico asintió y Rachel pudo ver lágrimas en sus ojos que no quería dejar caer.  
Se acercó a ella y la beso, y ambos sabían lo que ese beso significaba.  
Era el adiós.

Se separaron y sin decir nada tomo su bolso y se fue, dejando tras de si a un chico que cualquier chica seria afortunada de tener y que ella no pudo amar.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Termine con Brody.

Kurt alzo la vista de al revista que tenia entre sus manos y frunció el ceño.  
Rachel estaba parada en la puerta de su habitación, vestida con su pijama ya; era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra desde Halloween.

-Disculpa, que?

-Que termine con Brody- camino hasta la cama del chico y se acostó, colocando ambas manos sobre su estomago, viendo al techo- El me ama, me lo dijo, pero yo no puedo amarlo, no se como hacerlo y no quiero aprender.- El chico no dijo nada, simplemente la observo por algunos minutos, lo que la hizo suspirar- Estoy cansada de estar enojada, Kurt. Eres mi mejor amigo y te quiero de vuelta, ya no quiero pelear.

Kurt asintió y sonrió.

-Entonces, ya que tu no tienes novio y el mio no esta aquí, te propongo que pasemos esta noche en mi cama, viendo películas y comiendo helado.

Y con eso, un bote de helado de vainilla y una película de Barbra su amistad estaba de vuelta, como siempre debió ser.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Audiciona para la obra de primavera de NYADA, están haciendo RENT y obtiene uno de los roles protagónicos, Mimí.  
Brody también esta en la obra, interpreta a Mark, le sonríe cuando la ve y la saluda desde lejos pero no se acerca y Rachel lo entiende, lo hirió mucho.

Karine y Kurt saltan por todo el departamento cuando les da la noticia, Santana sonríe y dice que muere verla de stripper en un tubo.

Se pasa un mes y medio corriendo entre ensayos, clases, trabajos y tareas, pero lo disfruta enormemente; hace nuevos amigos en la obra e incluso logra entablar una amistad con Brody y descubre que lo prefiere de amigo que de novio.  
El director y la mitad de sus compañeros lloran durante el último ensayo cerrado en la escena donde Mimí se debate entre la vida y la muerte en brazos de Roger.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Necesitamos hablar.

Asiente y cierra su guion, dejándolo de lado.  
Karine se sienta a su lado en la cama, de piernas cruzadas, y le sonríe nerviosa.

-Que pasa?- su amiga baja la mirada y comienza a jugar con el dobladillo de su blusa, eso no le da buena espina- Oye, estas bien?

-Una disquera quiere firmar a nuestra banda.

-Oh Dios, eso es increíble!- la abraza por que esta feliz, pro que su amiga se lo merece.

-La cosa es que quieren que nos vayamos de gira como teloneros de otra banda para empezar a promovernos y que el público comience a conocer nuestra música.

-Espera, es quiere decir que… te vas?

-Si aceptamos si, me tendría que ir.

-Por cuanto tiempo?

-No lo se, por algunos meses.- Guarda silencio por que no sabe que decir, no sabe como asimilar que su amiga se ira y que no la vera en mucho tiempo. –Oye, esta bien- le toma las manos y le sonríe- Sabes que pase lo que pase siempre contaras conmigo.

La abraza fuertemente, no quiere dejarla ir, pero debe hacerlo, su amiga merece cumplir uno de sus sueños.

-Dile a Lucas que mas le vale que te cuide o se las tendrá que ver con Santana y conmigo- bromea y la escucha reír, pero le suena más a un sollozo. Se separan y sonríe al ver que a pesar de que estén tristes no han llorado.- Cuando se van?

-En un par de días después del estreno de tu obra… Crees que me perdería tu debut en un escenario de Nueva York? Ni en sueños.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

El día de estreno de la obra el teatro esta lleno hasta el tope.  
Distingue a sus padres entre el publico y a la mayoría de sus ex-compañeros de New Directions, incluyendo a su viejo profesor, incluso al matrimonio Hummel… el no esta ahí. Trata de que no le duela, pero lo hace, por que hace apenas dos años ella esperaba verlo ahí.

Recibe una ovación de pie cuando la obra termina y su nombre es llamado para hacer una reverencia y su corazón se llena de placer, por que aunque aun no es un escenario de Broadway sabe que es el comienzo de su camino.

Kurt le entrega flores cuando baja del escenario y enseguida es atacada por un abrazo grupal.  
Terminan todos festejando en el loft, un poco apretados pero muy felices.  
Rachel salta y baila con todos, incluso ríe a los comentarios sexuales de Puck sobre su baile en el tubo durante "Out Tonight", lo que le gana al chico un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Quinn.  
Y se siente feliz, realizada, pero aun así se escapa al baño y se queda ahí un buen rato, pensando en el chico que no esta aquí con ella, celebrando un logro que, de cierta forma, también es suyo por haberla dejado ir, aunque eso rompiera su corazón.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Karine parte con su banda en el mes de Mayo, pocos días antes de que su cuarto semestre en NYADA llegue a su fin, menos de una semana antes de que la obra termine.

Aunque no quiere hacerlo, aunque se prometió no hacerlo, Rachel llora al despedirse, y su amiga llora con ella; le duele decir adiós a la chica que, sin proponérselo, la ayudo a sobrevivir por tanto tiempo, a aquella que la hizo volver a hablar, a la que la consoló infinidad de veces durante sus noches tristes llenas de pesadillas. Santana se les une en el abrazo, aun cuando esta en el aeropuerto rodeada por gente que nunca ha visto antes que esperan a Karine y por algunos que la han conocido prácticamente toda su vida; en ese momento son solo ellas tres, como hace poco mas de un año y medio, son otra vez esas tres chicas apretujadas en uno de los dormitorios de NYADA, las que se tardaron semanas en encontrar el loft que luego llamarían hogar, son las tres que pasaron su primera noche ahí comiendo piza y bebiendo jugo de uva, las que se abrazaban durante las noches tratando de no sucumbir al dolor que cada una llevaba en el pecho y el alma. Se abrazan y lloran, y se prometen que se mantendrán en contacto, que su amistad no acaba ahí, Karine promete volver y ellas prometen que el loft siempre tendrá un lugar para ella, lo mismo que sus corazones.

Y después la ven partir.  
Vuelven en silencio al loft y se pasan el resto de la tarde viendo películas, apretujados en el sofá favorito de la pelirroja, Rachel llama al director y se informa enferma, este comprende, le informa que su suplente entrara por ella ese día y que espera que se sienta mejor pronto para que pueda volver, que la obra no será la misma sin ella; algunas horas después recibe un mensaje de Brody diciéndole que la obra estuvo bien, que la suplente lo hizo bien, pero que se le extraño. Sonríe y le dice que estará de vuelta al día siguiente.

Santana y ella duermen en la misma cama esa noche, no por que la morena tuviera otra pesadilla, si no por que quieren, por que necesitan sentir a Karine cerca, por que se necesitan.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

La obra llega a su fin el último día de clases.  
El teatro esta a su máxima capacidad una vez mas, como cada día desde el estreno.

El cast hace un trabajo increíble, interpretan cada canción con el corazón, bailan cada coreografía a la perfección, recitan sus líneas como nunca antes y cierran con una ovación de pie de más de dos minutos.  
Se abrazan al bajar del escenario, algunos lloran –Rachel entre ellos- y algunos ríen. Brody le entrega un ramo hermoso de rosas de parte de todos y el director dice que ella fue realmente la estrella del show, que se robo el escenario cada noche, que fue _un placer trabajar contigo y espero verte en las audiciones para la obra de invierno._

Blaine, Kurt, Brittany y Santana esperan fuera del teatro, con flores y sonrisas, Karine le manda un mensaje y le dice que la extraña.  
Sonríe.  
Esta feliz.

-Estuviste maravillosa.

Se detiene en seco al oír _esa_ voz y jadea un poco al verlo, por que no esperaba que él se apareciera, no esperaba verlo ahí, ya no.

Finn le sonríe un poco, con esa sonrisa de medio lado que la hizo suspirar durante todos y cada uno de los días que pasaron juntos en el club por tres años. Se ve igual de guapo que la última vez que lo vio, esta vestido con pantalón de mezclilla y camisa negra de botones… lleva un ramo de tulipanes en las manos -él es el único que sabe que prefiere los tulipanes a las rosas, ni siquiera sus padres lo saben- y se ve feliz de verla.

-Que… que haces aquí?

-De verdad creías que me perdería la oportunidad de verte actuar en Nueva York? No en esta vida- sonrió mas.- Lamento no haber podido venir antes, lamento no haber estado en el estreno.

Rachel asiente y toma el ramo de tulipanes cuando se lo extiende, sabe que sus amigos los están observando.

-Como hiciste para que los del ejercito te dejaran venir?

Finn baja la mirada y cuando la sube ve la culpa impresa en sus ojos.

-Rach… yo nunca… nunca estuve en el ejército- confiesa y ella siente como su corazón se rompe una vez más.

El ramo de tulipanes queda olvidado en el suelo frio mientras Rachel se aleja de ahí, de él, aun cuando lo oye llamarla.

Esta cansada.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Segunda parte, que les ha parecido?**

**Finn esta de vuelta en la vida de Rachel y ahora ella al fin se entera de la verdad, que creen que pasara?**

**Si quieren que escriba sobre alguna pareja en particular que no sea Finchel (como Puckleberry, Samchel, o St Berry, o CUALQUIER otra) dejen un comentario y veré que puedo hacer jeje**

**Besos!**


	3. III: Tercer año

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Después de "Goodbye", medio AU**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**III: Tercer año.**

_**"**__**I can't erase, so I'll take blame  
but I can't accept that we were estranged without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night without you, without you**__**."**_

Sabe que él esta ahí, lo oye cuando llega esa noche con Kurt y los demás, cuando toca a la puerta de su habitación y le pide que salga para que puedan hablar, oye a Santana insultarlo en español mientras Blaine intenta tranquilizarla –es el único que entiende un poco de español-, los oye pero no sale, no quiere verlo, no puede, le duele demasiado. Karine la llama pocas horas después pero no le responde, sabe que alguien del loft –seguramente Kurt- la llamo y le conto lo sucedido.

Así que pretende.  
Pretende que el no esta ahí, que no rompió su corazón una vez mas, que no le mintió hace dos años, pretende que es un día cualquiera, se pone su pijama de siempre y se mete a la cama , y pretende dormir hasta que lo logra.

No sale de su habitación durante una semana después de esa noche.  
Se levanta, se baña, se cambia y se tira a la cama a escuchar música, ignorando los toquidos a su puerta, es fácil, simplemente pretende que no pasa.  
Agradece el haberse quedado con la habitación que da a la escalera de incendio, por lo menos puede bajar por ahí hasta el pequeño supermercado frente al edificio donde vive y compra algo para alimentarse, va siempre a las 6 de la mañana por que sabe que a esa hora todos en su loft siguen durmiendo.  
Funciona, puede vivir aislada una semana y podría haber durado mas si no fuera por la voz de Brittany, esta llorando, la puede oír, y si hay algo que no tolera es ver a la rubia triste, así que abre, pero antes prepara una pequeña maleta, toma su chaqueta y sale del loft, sin voltear a ver a nadie ni escuchar a nadie, simplemente se va.

Le informa a Quinn que ira a pasar unos días con ella.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Se pasa cerca de dos semanas con Quinn.  
En ese tiempo el nombre de Finn no se menciona ni una sola vez, no es necesario, la rubia entiende que tiene que ver con el. Mantiene su celular apagado y no revisa su correo, le pide a Quinn que no le diga a nadie que esta ahí, ni siquiera a sus padres cuando llaman preocupados.

Quinn acaba de pasar por una ruptura así que juntas se consuelan la una a la otra, pasan largas horas recostadas en el sofá viendo películas viejas y comiendo helado, salen a dar cortos paseos e incluso van a un bar y beben un poco.

Prende su celular para tomar una foto de ambas esa noche y ve que tiene cerca de 100 mensajes, la mayoría son del chico al que quiere olvidar.

-Rachel…- la llama la rubia esa noche, las dos apretujadas en la cama.- Lo extrañas?

Suspira pero asiente, aun cuando sabe que en la oscuridad ella no puede verla.

-Estoy cansada de extrañarlo- confiesa después- Han pasado dos años y aun lo sigo extrañando y no es justo, no esta bien, no quiero.

Quinn asiente, se coloca un mechón de su rubio cabello detrás de la oreja y desvía la mirada.

-Tengo que decirte algo pero temo que te enfades.- Rachel se voltea ligeramente y trata de enfocarla en la obscura habitación, no funciona- Yo sabia que él no estaba en el ejercito, todos lo sabíamos en realidad.

Se levanta de golpe de la cama y la encara.

-Que?

Quinn la imita y prende la luz, su rostro esta lleno de culpa.

-Me entere en la boda del Sr. Schue cuando los escuche hablar de un profesor que le estaba dando clases en el colegio de Colón.

-Y los demás?

-Me imagino que él se los dijo por que cuando se lo comente a Puck me dijo que ya lo sabía.

-Santana? Brittany?- la rubia asiente y a Rachel se le termina de romper el corazón.

Se levanta de la cama, toma su ropa de la silla y entra al baño, cuando sale recoge sus cosas del cuarto y las mete en su maleta, de forma apresurada.

-Rachel, espera por favor- trata de hacer que pare pero no lo logra- Por favor, déjame explicarte…

-No ahora.

-Por favor…

-No ahora, Quinn!

Y con eso sale de la habitación, del edificio, para un taxi y le indique que la lleve a la estación de trenes.

Ya arriba del tren de vuelta a Nueva York se da cuenta que no tiene idea de a donde ir, no quiere volver al loft pero no conoce otro lugar donde pueda quedarse.  
Esta sola.  
Siempre lo ha estado.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Rachel? Pero que estas haciendo aquí?

Vale, ir al dormitorio de Brody en medio de la madrugada después de no haber hablado con el en dos semanas y en medio de la madrugada no era la mejor idea, pero era la única que tenia.

-Necesito tu ayuda- susurra y el chico no duda en asentir, dejándola pasara, metiendo la maleta detrás de ella.

Le pide que se siente y corre a poner un poco de café en la pequeña estufa que el y su compañero tienen. Rachel aprovecha para ver por el lugar, nada ha cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que estuvo ahí, y entonces recuerda que la ultima vez fue cuando le conto que lo engaño con otro.

-Toma- le entrega una tasa y se sienta en la cama de enfrente.

-Donde esta Derek?

-Se fue a su casa en Tennessee para el verano- asiente y da un sorbo a la bebida, el liquido le quema los labios pero no le importa.-Rachel, que ha pasado?

Y como si el bloque que contenía todas sus lágrimas se rompiera con esa pregunta se soltó a llorar. Brody no dudo en abrazarla y frotar su espalda, susurrando que todo estaría bien, que necesita respirar. Cuando logra calmarse le cuenta todo, el regreso de Finn, su semana en su habitación, su escapada al consuelo de Quinn, descubrir que todos le han mentido. El chico, su ex novio, su amigo, escucha atentamente, como siempre lo ha hecho, frotándole la espalda con cariño.

-No quieres volver a tu loft, verdad?- niega con la cabeza- Ok, entonces quédate aquí.

-Que?

-Que te quedes aquí- Rachel ya esta por protestar pero el la interrumpe- Mira, por lo menos hasta que el coraje se te baje. Si vas a ahí así de enojada puedes decir o hacer algo de lo que luego te podrías arrepentir. Además, estoy cansado de estar solo, necesito que alguien me haga compañía.- suelta entonces una sonrisa que hace que Rachel sonría un poco también.

Termina aceptando, por que realmente nunca le ha podido decir no a Brody.  
Le sede su cama y él duerme en la de Derek, y aunque pasa la mayor parte de la noche con la cara enterrada en la almohada sabe que la escucha llorar. Agradece que no se acerque e intente consolarla, no lo hubiera soportado.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Brody trae pizza de vegetales un jueves por la noche y Rachel sabe que algo paso.  
Sus sospechas se confirman cuando ve la mirada triste que se carga.

-Kurt, Santana y Brittany fueron a buscarme a mi trabajo- confiesa, después de mucha insistencia- Quinn les dijo lo que paso y supusieron que yo sabría donde estas.

-Les dijiste algo?- niega con la cabeza- Entonces por que vienes en actitud de "Lo siento"?

-Hice llorar a Brittany- se deja caer en la cama, la pizza olvidada a un lado- No fue intencional, pero…

-Que paso?

-Les dije que si no habías vuelto a casa con ellos seguro era por que no se lo merecían.

La morena suspira y se sienta a su lado, le toma las manos y sonríe un poco.  
No cenan esa noche, no tienen hambre, simplemente se meten a sus respectivas camas y caen a dormir.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

El verano esta por terminar lo que significa que Derek volverá y ella tendrá que irse al loft.  
Brody se ofrece a acompañarla, acepta por que no quiere ir sola y estar con él le ayuda para no estar sola, por que cuando esta sola solo quiere soltarse a llorar.

Le pregunta si quiera que suba con ella, pero se niega, promete estar bien y que lo vera en NYADA cuando las clases comiencen. Lo abraza y suspira, de novios a mejores amigos, quien lo hubiera pensado?

Se pasa casi media hora observando la puerta del loft, sin decidirse a abrir; oye pasos del otro lado, voces y ruido de la televisión, es un juego de football, puede oírlo, así que deduce que Finn sigue ahí.  
Suspira y abre la puerta, el ruido para de pronto, podría jurar que ni siquiera respiraban.

-Rachel…

Es Blaine quien rompe el silencio y pronto Kurt se esta acercando ya, pero ella los ignora, jala su maleta y camina hasta su habitación. Finn esta sentado en el sofá con Britt y Lady Penélope a su lado, los tres la observan, ella los ignora.

Entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta, suspira en victoria hasta que ve una caja café en su cama. La abre y tira el contenido en su cama. Son sobres, muchos, todos con su nombres al frente, la letra la reconoce como la de Finn; toma uno, nota que esta fechado hace un año, busca ente ellos hasta que encuentra uno con la fecha del día en que la puso en el tren a NY.  
Sus manos tiemblan, quiere llorar pero ya no tiene lágrimas.

Mete casi todos los sobres en la caja una vez mas, deja fuera el que tiene entre sus manos; deja la caja a un lado de su cama y camina hasta su closet, del fondo de este saca un cofre del tamaño de una maleta, de su alhajero saca la pequeña llave del candado y lo abre. Dentro están todos sus recuerdos tangibles de Finn, del tiempo que pasaron juntos, del tiempo que no, de los sueños que tuvieron y las metas que cumplieron. Su vestido de novia esta hasta el fondo, igual de blanco que siempre, una carpeta con todas las partituras de las canciones importantes para su relación como Pretending y I Can´t Stop Loving You, un sobre ancho con muchas –muchísimas- fotos, el collar con el dije Finn, la foto del cerdo que le regalo en navidad, el certificado de la estrella, una caja negra que contiene el anillo que tanto le costó quitarse del dedo. Todo esta ahí, recuerdos de una vida que ya no parece la de ella, de una chica que parece que ya no esta, recuerdos de cosas que se fueron y que no va a recuperar.  
Coloca el sobre ahí, entre el vestido y la cajita del anillo, cierra el cofre, pone el candado una vez mas y lo guarda en el lugar donde estaba anteriormente.

Todo eso, que no le tomo más de 10 minutos, la dejo más agitada que si hubiera corrido un maratón completo. Se tira en la cama y cierra los ojos.

Duerme de inmediato.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Rachel… Rachel, despierta…

Se agita y salta de la cama para enfocar al cuerpo que la esta sacudiendo, por la luz de la calle que entra por la ventana puede distinguir que es Blaine.

-Pero que…? Como entraste?

Blaine no dice nada, simplemente señala con la cabeza la escalera de incendios, la misma por la que Rachel bajaba durante su semana de encierro.  
Suspira.

-Necesitas algo?

Su compañero se encoge de hombros, trepa en la cama y la abraza por la espalda.

-Lo siento, vale?- susurra a su oído- Realmente creí que hacíamos lo mejor para ti.

No dice nada y cuando voltea a verlo lo encuentra dormido.  
Rueda los ojos y por un momento se plantea el patearlo fuera de la cama, pero no lo hace por que –después de todo- aun es su Tony y aun lo quiere. Sabe que su problema aun no esta resuelto, lo que acaba de pasar es como ponerle un curita a una herida de bala, pero sabe que va por el camino a lograrlo. Gime al pensar en las otras 4 heridas de balas viviendo en el loft.  
Se abraza más a Blaine y cierra los ojos, tratara con ellos otro día.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Finn esta despierto ya cuando ella sale de su habitación, casi una semana después de que las clases en NYADA retomaran su curso.  
Gime un poco pero hace como que no lo ve. Por una semana lo ha estado evitando, a él y a todos los del loft, se levanta mas temprano que nunca y sale de ahí antes de que nadie logre despertarse, camina hasta el dormitorio de Brody y les prepara el desayuno a él y a Derek y después los tres se van a sus respectivas clases. Es extraño, esta segura, ha pasado mas tiempo y se siente mas a gusto con Brody esta vez que cuando eran novios…  
…tal vez sea por el hecho de que esta vez el chico sabe todo acerca de ella ya, no hay mas secretos ni verdades a medias. Derek le ha sugerido mas de una vez que simplemente se vaya a vivir con ellos, que busquen un departamento para los tres, el pobre adora los desayunos que les prepara.

Sale de clases cada día y se va a comer con Brody, después se va a trabajar y cuando llega al loft se encierra en su habitación sin hablar con nadie… y casi cada noche Blaine se escabulle hasta su cuarto, a su cama, y la abraza mientras duerme.

Pero claro, su remedio no podía durar eternamente y ahora se encuentra con el en la cocina, a las 6 de la mañana cuando Finn jamás se ha despertado antes de las 7, ni siquiera cuando iba a la preparatoria.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Me mentiste- le responde, caminando al refrigerador para sacar su botella de agua- Me dejaste el día de nuestra boda, me mandaste sola a Nueva York, no me llamaste ni diste señales de vida por meses, cuando me viste en la boda no fuiste capas de decirme la verdad, hiciste que mis amigos me mintieran y me ocultaran cosas, te apareces el día del cierre de mi obra y me sueltas todo de golpe…-al fin lo encara- Creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Estaba tratando de ayudarte… no era justo que te quedaras un año en Lima esperando por mi.

-Y nunca te pusiste a pensar que no solo lo hacia por ti? Nunca te cruzo por la mente que quería quedarme en Lima por mí, por que no estaba lista?

-Nueva York es tu sueño, siempre lo fue.

-No, Nueva York era mi meta- confeso, negando con la cabeza- Mi sueño eras tu… tu y yo en NY o Lima o en cualquier maldito lado, pero juntos.- se pasa una mano por el cabello- Crees que estabas ayudándome a alcanzar mi sueño? Bueno, pues noticia de última hora, Finn: Lo único que hiciste fue matarlo. Así que gracias.

El chico se ve sorprendido y ella casi quiere reír al verlo así.

-Rachel…

-Llego tarde a clase- toma su mochila, su agua y sus llaves. Camina a la puerta pero se detiene antes de salir- Piensas estar mucho tiempo en NY? Si es así, necesitas empezar a buscar donde quedarte- sabe que esta siendo cruel al correrlo así pero no se detiene a pensarlo demasiado, se lo merece- Estoy cansada de verte en mi sofá.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Lo corriste?!

Salta un poco al oír el grito de Kurt cuando este entra a su cuarto esa misma noche.  
Acaba de llegar de trabajar y esta cansada, tuvo clases de baile y pasó horas de pie en la tienda de música, solo quiere dormir… pero, obviamente, eso no va a pasar ahora.

Kurt la observa, con ambas manos en la cadera, esta molesto.

-De que diablos…?

-Lo corriste?!- repite. Suspira- Te recuerdo que este loft no solo es tuyo, no solo tú pagas la renta! Es mi hermano del que estamos hablando, no tienes derecho a correrlo así!

-Y el si tiene derecho a aparecerse así, de la nada?! Vivo aquí, Kurt! Discúlpame si no quiero tener que ver su cara todos los días!

-Es mi hermano!- repite, como si no lo supiera.

-Y a mi me vale un comino eso!

-Por favor, no peleen.

Ambos voltean para ver a Brittany, en pijama, parada en la puerta, con Lady Penélope entre los brazos; se ve triste.

-Vuelve a la cama, Britt- le pide Kurt, pero la rubia lo ignora y camina hasta Rachel, dejando a la gata en el suelo.

Santana, Blaine y Finn los observan desde la puerta.

-No me gusta cuando pelean- se sienta al lado de la morena y le toma las manos- Sigues molesta conmigo? No quiero que te enojes y me dejes de querer, Rach… eres mi amiga, eres mi familia- le aprieta un poco las manos, parece que quisiera llorar- Todos ustedes son mi familia ya, Kurt, Blaine, Santana, Finn, tu… todos son mi familia. No quiero perderlos, quiero que vivamos todos juntos aquí, con Lady Penélope, por favor.

Rachel suspira, por que no es justo que le pida eso, por que sabe que nunca ha podido decirle que no a la rubia, menos cuando la mira con esos ojos tristes y dolidos de niña pequeña que necesita ser protegida.

-Ve a dormir, Britt…Todo estará bien.- susurra, acomodándole el cabello. Ella sonríe y solo entonces se da cuenta que desde que Finn llego es la primera vez que le ha dirigido la palabra a alguien mas aparte de Blaine.

-Puedo dormir contigo hoy? Prometo no moverme mucho.- Asiente y ella sonríe mas, mientras se acomoda en la cama.- Buenas noches, chicos.

-Buenas noches, Britt –sonríe Santana, lanzándole una mirada agradecida a la morena.

Rachel no dice nada, espera a que Kurt salga de su cuarto, cierra la puerta y se mete en la cama con su amiga, quien ya empieza a quedarse dormida. Le sonríe y cierra los ojos…

Pero no puede dormir.  
Observa el reloj avanzar minuto a minuto, hora a hora, y el sueño nunca llega, se rinde cerca de las 3 de la mañana y se levanta a tomar un poco de agua.  
Se detiene en la puerta al ver que Finn esta despierto también. El chico no la ha visto, esta vestido ya y guarda varias cosas en la mochila con la que llego.  
Se va.

Es lo que ha querido desde que lo vio, desde que volvió de casa de Brody, es lo que quiere…  
…entonces, por que se siente tan mal?  
Porque no es lo que de verdad quiere.

-Quédate- dice antes de poder pensarlo bien. Finn salta un poco al oír su voz y voltea a verla. Se ve triste, con el corazón roto. Traga en seco las lagrimas que no quiere soltar- Quédate- repite.

-Pero creí que…

-Quédate… no te lo voy a pedir una vez mas. Solo… solo quédate, por favor.

Finn asiente y la ve regresar a su habitación.  
Se tira al sofá y cierra los ojos, se duerme de inmediato.

Rachel también.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Esta noche nos vamos de fiesta!

Es lo primero que Santana dice al entrar al loft un viernes por la tarde.  
Rachel no le hace mucho caso, sigue escribiendo en su laptop en el sofá, ignorando al chico sentado en la mesa.

Las cosas entre ellos no han cambiado mucho, sigue sin hablarle, aun se va antes de que nadie se despierte y trata de pasar el menor tiempo posible en el loft; sabe que Kurt sufre por que aun no le habla pero trata de que no le importe mucho.  
Blaine sigue apareciendo en su cuarto cada dos días y platican durante horas, se cuentan sus días y sus miedos.

-Hello! Me oyeron? Nos vamos de fiesta!

-Lo siento, tengo examen el lunes y debo estudiar- se escusa Blaine, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Si Blaine no va yo tampoco.- Kurt sonríe- Además tengo tarea.

-No les pregunte si podían o si querían, dije que _"vamos"_ a ir, fin de la historia.- Ni Kurt ni Blaine abren la boca esta vez, saben que, digan lo que digan, la latina se saldrá con la suya. Siempre lo hace.- Berry, tú también vienes!

Rachel rueda los ojos pero la ignora, de pronto su laptop es tomada de sus piernas de golpe.

-Hey!

-Mira, estas encabronada conmigo, lo entiendo, pero igual vas a venir por que es el cumpleaños de Britt y quiero que tenga una noche divertida.- le devuelve la lap y le sonríe- No lo hagas por mi, hazlo por ella.

No puede decirle que no a eso, simplemente no puede, así que terminan en un bar algunas cuadras mas abajo que su loft que esta repleto de gente y donde apenas puedes caminar sin chocar con alguien. Britt se divierte, esta feliz, baila y gira en la pista de baile y solo con ver su sonrisa Rachel sabe que hizo lo correcto al venir.

Pide un trago y se sienta en la barra con Blaine, lejos de donde Kurt y Finn intentan hablar y escucharse sobre el volumen de la música.

-Te extraña- susurra su moreno amigo, sonriendo. No sabe si se refiere a Finn o a Kurt y no pregunta, no quiere averiguarlo- Los dos, en realidad. Los he oído hablar y puedo decir que se debaten entre pedirte perdón de rodillas o encerrarse en una habitación contigo hasta que les hables.

Rachel suelta una carcajada y da un trago, empieza a sospechar que el barman les mintió y les sirvió bebidas con alcohol pero no le importa mucho, se siente bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-Quieres bailar?- asiente y caminan a la pista de baile. Empiezan a bailar al ritmo de "Pump It", pegados a mas no poder y esta segura que la gente a su alrededor debe pensar que son pareja.

Bailan por un buen rato, ríen como hace mucho no, es como si todos esos meses de dolor no hubieran pasado, justo en ese momento Rachel no se sentía como la chica rota que sabia que era pero tampoco como la antigua que salió de Ohio contra su voluntad en un tren, se sentía como alguien nueva, como ambas pero ninguna a la vez, se sentía ella misma.  
Oye la risa de Blaine a su oído mientras la pega mas a su cuerpo de tal forma que no quedara espacio entre ambos, gira para que su espalda este en el pecho de su amigo y puede ver a Kurt y Finn, quienes no apartan la mirada de ellos; se ven molestos pero no le importa mucho, se esta divirtiendo.  
Vuelve a girar y coloca sus manos en los hombros de su pareja, se mueve contra el y lo escucha reír mucho más.

Pronto Kurt aparece para pedir –casi exigir- bailar con su novio, Rachel asiente, casi con gracia, y los deja solos, camina al bar y pide otro trago. Entre el trag se empieza a sentir mareada, definitivamente el barman le sirvió alcohol, necesita ir al baño así que intenta caminar sin tambalearse, maldice el haber usado tacones y que el baño este del otro lado del bar, intenta pasar entre el mar de gente en la pista de baile y quiere vomitar cuando siente que alguien le toca el trasero.

-Oye, hermosa- escucha que alguien le susurra al oído mientras la toma de la cintura- A donde crees que vas?

-Suéltame- gruñe.

-Tranquila, muñeca… pórtate bien- el par de manos suben de su cintura a su estomago, entrando por su blusa.

-Suéltame!

Antes de darse cuenta el hombre ya esta fuera de ella y alguien la esta arrastrando lejos de ahí, se da cuenta de que están saliendo del bar y solo entonces levanta el rostro para ver quien la esta llevando…  
Es Finn.  
No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que se sintió tan feliz de verlo.

La deja recargarse contra la pared, la música estridente del bar es apenas un susurro lejano desde donde están, lo siente acariciar su cabello y alejar el flequillo largo de los ojos.

-Estas bien?- asiente- Segura? No te hizo nada?

-No… Llegaste a tiempo.

-Dios, Rachel…- la atrae hacia él y la abraza con fuerza, como si quisiera protegerla de algo, de todo, como si entre sus brazos no dejaría que nada le pasara.- Lo siento mucho, nena.

No sabe por que se esta disculpando, por lo que paso en el bar o por lo que ha pasado desde hace dos años en su vida, y no quiere preguntarle, simplemente se abraza mas a él y respira su aroma, ese aroma que tanto ama y que tanto ha extrañado.

-Puedes caminar?

-Estoy mareada…- susurra y lo escucha reír un poco.

-No, estas borracha.- la separa un poco, pasa un brazo bajo sus piernas y la levanta.- Sujétate a mi cuello- le pide y ella obedece.

-A donde vamos?

-De vuelta a casa- Por casa se refiere al loft, lo sabe, pero es raro oírlo decirlo- Necesitas descansar.

-Y los demás?

-Le mandare un mensaje a Kurt.

No dice más y ella ya no pregunta, simplemente cierra los ojos y lo deja que la lleve, rezando para no vomitar con el movimiento.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Se debe de haber quedado dormida en el camino, por que la siguiente vez que abre los ojos Finn la esta colocando en su cama con cuidado.

-Hey…-sonríe un poco cuando la ve despierta- Tienes sed?- asiente- Ok, espera aquí.-lo ve salir de la habitación y suspira.

Ya no se siente tan mareada como antes pero le empieza a doler la cabeza, sabe que al día siguiente tendrá resaca.  
Finn vuelve algunos minutos después con un vaso con agua y se lo entrega, casi agradece que sea agua fría y se lo bebe de golpe mientras el chico la observa.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Si, gracias.

-Descuida- le sonríe otra vez pero aun se ve triste- Duerme, ok? Te veré en la mañana.- le da un suave apretó en la mano y Rachel la retiene para que no se vaya.

-Gracias por lo que hiciste esta noche por mí.- susurra, con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

-Jamás dejaría que algo te pasara. Siempre voy a cuidar de ti, Rach- lo dice casi como una promesa, como algo que nadie puede cambiar, como un compromiso de por vida.

Lo jala y lo besa, por que quiere, por que puede, por que esta cansada de estar enojada, por que esta cansada de estar triste, por que aun lo ama, por que quiere llorar, por que paso la salvo de la que pudo ser la peor noche de su vida… y él le regresa el beso, y la empuja un poco contra el colchón de la cama, la cubre con su cuerpo como la primera vez, como cada vez, y entrelaza los dedos de sus manos.

La mano libre de Finn encuentra su camino hacia su blusa, entrando, tocando la piel del estomago de la chica, borrando las huellas de los dedos del borracho en el bar y ella gime en su boca.

Quiere esto, con el, ahí.  
Quiere que la bese como solo él sabe hacerlo, que la toque como solo él sabe que quiere ser tocada, que recorra esos lugares de su cuerpo que solo ambos conocen, que la ame como cada vez que lo han hecho, con la misma ternura y cuidado de la primera vez, con la misma pación y deseo de la ultima.

Pero demasiado pronto el beso termina y Finn se aleja, intenta volver a besarlo pero se aleja más.

-Estas borracha- le dice, aunque cree que se lo esta diciendo a el mismo.

-Finn…

-Estas borracha, no sabes lo que haces, necesitas dormir.

-Se lo que quiero.

-Mañana te vas a arrepentir- se baja de la cama y camina a la puerta- Duerme, Rachel.

Lo ve cerrar la puerta, dejándola sola.  
Quiere llorar. Le dijo que quería estar con el, prácticamente le rogo por sexo y el la rechazo.  
Maldito alcohol.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Lo ignora al día siguiente.  
Y al siguiente… y al siguiente.  
Y la próxima semana, y la próxima.

No le habla, no lo voltea a ver, ni siquiera reconoce su presencia en el loft, es como si simplemente no estuviera ahí.

Trata de decirse, por su salud mental y su orgullo, que no es el rechazo lo que le dolió, que no es por eso que esta molesta, simplemente que hace mucho que nadie la toca.  
Y debe solucionar eso.

Llama a Brody y le pide que se vean en su departamento el último viernes de noviembre, el chico acede, le dice que Derek pasara la noche con su novia así que podrán platicar a gusto.  
Platicar no es lo que ella quiere.

Se viste especialmente para la ocasión con un bello vestido negro corto, que le llega a medio muslo y que deja ver mucho de su escote, se cubre con un abrigo, usa maquillaje y zapatillas, se plancha el cabello y sale del loft. Se sube a un taxi por que no esta dispuesta a caminar por las calles de NY usando eso y por qué hace demasiado frio ya.

El chico sonríe cuando la ve y le dice que la ha extrañado, Rachel ríe y le dice que se ven todos los días en NYADA. Pone un poco de música y cuando se voltea lo besa.

-Rachel, que estas…?

Lo corta volviéndolo a besar, esta vez él no se resiste y la besa también, le desabrocha el abrigo y la guía a la cama, esta a medio camino de quitarse los pantalones, su camisa ya olvidada en el suelo, cuando se separa.

-Dios, Rachel, que estamos haciendo?- le susurra, viéndola a los ojos- Terminamos.

-No te estoy pidiendo que volvamos- le asegura.

La vuelve a besar y gime.

-Esto no esta bien, tu amas a otro.

-Estoy cansada de amarlo.

-Pero igual lo amas- se aleja y le sonríe- Cuéntame que paso.

Suspira, odia que la conozca tan bien.  
Le dice la verdad y el simplemente escucha.

-Ok, primero: No voy a tener relaciones contigo- le informa, con una sonrisa- No por que no quiera o por que no me atraigas, sabes que eres locamente sexy para mí,- le recuerda, con una sonrisa- si no por que eso no solucionaría nada. Tú no quieres tener relaciones conmigo, tú quieres hacer el amor con Finn. Si tú y yo lo hacemos te sentirás peor después, por algo jamás pudimos hacerlo cuando fuimos novios. Y segundo: Tienes que hablar con el, Rachel. El pobre debe estar sufriendo tanto como tu.

-No lo defiendas!

-No lo estoy haciendo, corazón, pero tu sabes que es verdad.

Se levanta y se coloca la camisa, se pasa una mano por el cabello y le sonríe.

-Quieres que ordene pizza para cenar?

Rachel abre la boca sorprendida.

-Enserio vamos a hablar de la cena después de lo que acaba de pasar?

-Eres mi amiga, Rachel, lo que paso aquí no va a cambiar eso.- se encoge de hombros- Entonces, pizza?

-Prefiero comida china- sonríe.

Pasan el resto de la noche comiendo rollos primavera, batallando con los palitos chinos, platicando de sus planes para las vacaciones de navidad y riendo el uno del otro.

Rachel regresa al loft hasta la mañana siguiente, abrigo en mano, cuando sabe que todos se han ido ya… por desgracia resulta que no todos.  
Finn esta ahí. Y se ve enojado.

-Donde diablos estuviste toda la noche?

Si, esta enojado.

Lo ignora, por que es lo que ha estado haciendo desde hace días, por que aun le duele su rechazo, por que solo quiere tirarse en su cama y dormir, pero él la toma del brazo y la detiene.

-Suéltame.

-Te hice una maldita pregunta, Rachel… Donde diablos te metiste?

-Eso no es de tu interés.

-A la mierda no! Me pase toda la jodida noche despierto, esperándote.

-No tenias porque.

-Te pudo haber pasado algo, carajo! Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?!

-No tendrías por qué.- se encoge de hombros y trata de irse pero Finn aprieta su agarre en su brazo- Déjame ir…

-No hasta que me digas donde jodidos estuviste toda la noche!

-Con un amigo!

-Un amigo? Que amigo?

-Oh Dios, para ya! No eres ni mi padre ni mi novio para ponerte así! Soy una mujer adulta, Finn, no tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer!

-Que amigo, Rachel?- casi gruñe la pregunta, apenas separando los dientes al hablar.

-Con Brody, feliz?!- le suelta y puede ver como la sorpresa y los celos inundan el rostro de su exnovio- Estuve con Brody.

-Tu ex novio?! Pasaste con el toda la maldita noche?!

-Si, algún problema?

-Pero que mierda tienes en la cabeza?!

-Déjame en paz ya!

-No solo te desapareces toda la puta noche, si no que además te vas a revolcar con ese idiota!

-Pues si me revuelco con el o no es decisión mía, no tienes por qué meterte!

-Me meto por que me importas!

-Oh si- se burla- Te importo tanto como para mentirme por dos años!

-Lo hice por tu bien!

-Me importa una mierda por que lo hiciste!

-Por lo visto todo últimamente te importa una mierda, no?!

-No te has mordido la lengua al hablar!

-Pero quien diablos eres?! Ya no te conozco! Te veo y no se quien eres! Te has convertido en alguien que ya no se reconocer! La forma en que te vistes, en como hablas, en como te comportas, no es la de la Rachel que yo conozco! Actúas como una…!

-Como una que?

-Como una perra!

Lo siguiente de lo que Finn es consiente es de la mano de la chica estampándose en su mejilla.  
Los dos se quedan congelados después de eso, viéndose a los ojos, con las respiraciones entrecortadas y los rostros llenos de ira…  
… y entonces él la toma de la cintura y estampa sus labios contra los de ella.

Rachel quiere alejarse, volverle a cruzar el rostro con una bofetada, aventarle algo en la cabeza, pero no lo hace, simplemente se aferra mas a sus labios, deja que le quite el vestido y que baje los labios para besarle el cuello, que la tome en brazos y la lleve a la habitación, que muerda el lugar donde su pulso palpita y que toque cada pequeño espacio que solamente el a tocado antes.

No hacen el amor, lo sabe, no puede denominarse _"hacer el amor"_ cuando lo hacen con furia, con coraje, con odio. Las manos de Finn no son dulces, sus besos no son delicados, el chico muerde y aprieta y ella sabe que esta tratando de borrar las posibles huellas de Brody de su cuerpo, pero no le importa mucho por que aun sigue molesta, por que ella también muerde con fuerza, por que clava sus uñas en los músculos de la espalda ancha, por que no le dice ni una sola vez _te amo_, por que el _te odio_ esta apunto de escapar de sus labios en mas de una ocasión.

La aprieta contra la pared y después la tira bruscamente sobre el colchón, se quita la camisa y el pantalón y la cubre con su cuerpo una vez mas; abandona sus labios, toma uno de sus pechos con una mano y el otro con la boca, acaricia el pezón con la punta de la lengua y succiona un par de veces hasta que la oye gemir y la siente arquear la espalda, suelta el pecho y sigue con el otro, dándole el mismo tratamiento.

Para cuando al fin la penetra ella esta apunto de la locura.

Lo hace una, dos, tres veces.  
Ninguno de los dos sale del loft esa mañana, no desayunan y apenas descansan entre ronda y ronda; terminan exhaustos y parece que Finn esta a punto de decirle algo cuando el ruido de la puerta se oye y ambos saltan para vestirse.

Kurt la regaña pro desaparecer toda la noche y le pide que no lo vuelva a hacer, Finn camina directamente al sofá, se tira en el y prende la televisión, Blaine y Santana les lanzan miradas que claramente dicen _"Se lo que hicieron, sucios". _La sonrisa de Santana le cala el cuerpo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

No hablan de lo que paso.  
Es mas fácil así, al menos para Rachel.

Pero el hecho de que no lo hablen no quiere decir que no lo repitan.  
La noche después de esa mañana Finn se cuela en su habitación y la despierta a besos y caricias, ella apenas logra procesar lo que esta pasando cuando ya esta desnuda y encima de él.  
No le pide que pare, no le habla durante todo el rato que están ahí, y cuando terminan el chico no parece tener la intención de irse y ella tampoco se lo pide.

Duermen dándose la espalda, sin hablarse y para cuando Finn se despierta Rachel se ha ido.

Repiten el acto 5 de las 7 noches que tiene la semana, dejando libre la noche de películas de los viernes que Santana y Brittany se empeñan en mantener con vida y el sábado que es cuando Rachel acostumbra salir con Brody, Derek y algunos amigos de NYADA.

Le dice a Brody lo que esta pasando por que necesita decírselo a alguien o explotara, por que Karine –a quien también se lo conto- esta muy lejos ahora y necesita a alguien que la aconseje, y por qué realmente nunca le ha podido ocultar algo por mucho tiempo.  
El chico se ríe y hace varias bromas al respecto y, por un momento, Rachel cree que no debió decirle nada, pero la abraza y le susurra que esta bien, que no tiene por qué sentirse mal por lo que están haciendo, que es solo sexo, pero la morena sabe que con Finn nunca es solo sexo, al menos no entre ellos.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Audiciona para la obra de invierno como se lo prometió al director de RENT y, una vez más, obtiene el papel protagónico.  
La obra, contrario a la creencia popular y a lo que la época pudiera indicar, no tiene nada que ver con las fiestas navideñas, es sobre dos chicas que viajan a Nueva York para visitar a sus novios –La historia la escribió un chico de NYADA y, a pesar del argumento algo cliché, es realmente buena-.  
Brody también esta el la obra e interpreta a su pareja quien le es infiel con su ex novia, Derek se burla por que _"tiene que ser lo mas irónico que les ha pasado alguna vez_", ellos solo ruedan los ojos.

Ensayan durante un mes, y la chica poco ve a sus compañeros de loft durante ese tiempo, esta casi segura de que si no fuera por las noches que pasan en su habitación ni siquiera vería a Finn en todo el día.

-Te estas forzando demasiado- le susurra una mañana Brody, mientras terminan de ensayar su dueto- Estas pálida y mas delgada que nunca.

-Estoy bien.

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que desayunaste algo que no fuera el café que te compro todas las mañanas?- Rachel no contesta y para el eso es una respuesta- Ok, suficiente, mañana tu y yo nos iremos a desayunar y a comer juntos.

-Estoy bien.

-Y yo tengo alas- rueda los ojos y ella lo imita- Desayunaras, comerás y cenaras conmigo si es necesario, quiero verte ganar un poco de peso antes del estreno.

No puede discutir con el, nunca ha podido, así que la mañana siguiente el chico la va a traer al loft en punto de las 7 am y se la lleva a desayunar, para el ensayo a las 2 de la tarde y la lleva a comer, y antes de acompañarla de vuelta al loft pasan a cenar al pequeño café de la esquina.

-Te estas tomando esto demasiado enserio.

-Y yo no veo que subas de peso, así que calla y sigue comiendo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

La obra se estrena un 12 de Diciembre con lleno total y más de uno asegura que es debido al éxito que Rachel tuvo como Mimí en RENT el semestre pasado.  
Todos sus compañeros de loft asisten a la primera función y le dan ovación de pie cuando es turno de la chica de hacer su caravana, Karine y su novio llegan de sorpresa, al igual que varios de sus ex compañeros de New Directions.

Quinn la abraza en cuanto la ve y le pide perdón nuevamente, Rachel solo asiente, le sonríe un poco y saluda a los demás; de igual forma que con el estreno de RENT una pequeña fiesta se organiza en el loft y pronto, el alcohol comienza a llegar.  
Rachel sonríe a todos, habla con ellos de su vida en NY y los escucha hablar de sus vidas en sus universidades, pero después de hora y media, con un vaso en la mano, se escapa hacia la azotea y se sienta a ver las estrellas.

-Algo me decía que te encontraría aquí.

Gira sorprendida ante el sonido de la voz de Brody, quien esta parado en la puerta con una botella de champaña y un ramo de rosas, con una sonrisa adornándole los labios.

-Que haces aquí?

-Vine a que celebráramos un poco con los demás- señala la botella, caminando hasta ella y sentándose a su lado- pero parece que tienes tu propia fiesta allá abajo. Lo que me lleva a preguntar, por qué no estas ahí?

-Necesitaba respirar por unos minutos, no es nada.

Brody abre la botella y sirve un poco en el vaso ya vacío de su amiga, quien le da un trago y luego se lo pasa para que haga lo mismo.

-Tu ex novio me odia.

-No es mi ex novio, tu eres mi ex novio- abraza sus piernas y recarga el mentón sobre sus rodillas- Él es mi ex prometido.

-Ex novio, ex prometido- sonríe- Tu vida esta llena de ex, no?

-Por desgracias.

Brody bebe un poco más y vuelve a llenar el vaso, Rachel da un trago y se lo regresa.

-Crees que van a volver a estar juntos pronto?

-No.

La respuesta sale antes de lo pensado, sin planearla y la verdad la golpea entonces.  
Ella y Finn no volverán a estar juntos.

-Yo creo que si- asegura su amigo, regresándole el vaso- Creo que ustedes están destinados a estar juntos. Solo debes dejar que el destino haga su trabajo.

"_Vamos a rendirnos y dejar que el destino trabaje. Si estamos destinados a estar juntos lo estaremos"_

Bebe más rápido para tratar de borrar la voz de Finn de su mente.

-Ya no creo en el destino.

-Yo si, creo que todo tiene que ver con el destino. Por eso tú y yo no funcionamos, por que debías estar soltera para cuando Finn encontrara su camino a ti.

-El destino es una perra- susurra y lo hace reír.

-Oh Dios, eres un caso digno de estudio- bromea, atrayéndola a su pecho y rodeándola con sus brazos.

Se quedan así por un buen rato y Rachel ya siente que empieza a dormirse cuando oye el azote de una puerta, ambos se giran para ver a Finn en la puerta, viéndolos.  
Brody no la suelta y ella tampoco se aleja.

-Karine te esta buscando- gruñe, da media vuelta y se va.

-Lo ves? Destino- bromea, ayudándola a pararse.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Que esta pasando entre tu y Finn?

Aleja la vista de los vegetales que esta cortando y voltea a ver a Blaine.

-No sé de que estas hablando.

-Fui a tu habitación anoche- maldice por lo bajo pero lo deja continuar- Él estaba ahí y ambos estaban desnudos… y no es la primera vez, verdad?

Niega con la cabeza pero regresa su vista a la tabla y sigue cortando.

-No le puedes decir a nadie, ni siquiera a Kurt.

-Sabes que no lo hare, pero… que esta pasando?

-Realmente, no lo se.

Así que le cuenta todo, desde la noche del bar hasta ahora, y el solo escucha y asiente.  
Al final le toma la mano y le promete, una vez mas, no decir nada.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Navidad llega pronto este año.  
Kurt, Blaine y Finn vuelven a Lima, mientras que Puck y Quinn llegan de visita.  
Pasan la primera semana de las vacaciones paseando por Central Park, jugando con la nieve, haciendo ángeles y muñecos con ella.  
La noche de Noche Buena hacen una gran cena y una noche de karaoke, y Rachel sonríe cuando Quinn y Noah terminan parados bajo del muérdago.

-Te ves diferente- comenta el chico mientras observan a sus dos rubias amigas cantar "Santa Baby".- Mas madura.

-Gracias- sonríe- Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero…

Ambos ríen y asienten.

-Oye y como va Finn con la universidad?- casi se ahoga con el ponche y lo voltea a ver confundida.

-Que? Que universidad?

Puck suspira y se pasa una mano por la cabeza.

-El idiota no te dijo nada, no? Esta asistiendo a la universidad de NY desde el inicio de este semestre, se transfirió del colegio comunitario de Ohio. Esta estudiando para maestro.

La nueva información le duele y la enorgullece al mismo tiempo, es bueno saber que el chico encontró su meta en la vida, pero no puede creer que ha estado viviendo cerca de 6 meses junto a ella y nadie le ha dicho, aunque no debería sorprenderle ya que nadie le dijo la verdad por dos años.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Los chicos vuelven dos días después de navidad para pasar año nuevo juntos.  
Abraza a Blaine y le susurra que lo sabe.

Todo esta bien hasta que Kurt le entrega a su hermano unos papeles que su mamá le mando.

-Dice que se los dio el profesor Schue y que tal vez te pueden ayudar en la universidad.

Los ojos de Finn la buscan de inmediato, pero ella lo ignora, da media vuelta y se encierra en su habitación.

-A que mierda te refieres con que ella no lo sabia?!- oye a Kurt gritar.

-Pero tu si que eres idiota, no?!- Esa es Santana.

El saber que ellos no sabían que ella no estaba enterada le da un poco de consuelo, pero no el que desearía.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que tuvo una de sus pesadillas, pero la racha se rompe esa misma noche.  
Es peor de lo que puede recordar, grita y llora hasta que alguien la abraza –Santana, asume- y le susurra que todo estará bien.

Se siente peor que nunca, le duele más que nunca, es como cuando una herida ya esta cicatrizando y alguien la vuelve a abrir, cuando los puntos de sutura de la operación se sueltan o revientan.

Tarda mas en calmarse de lo que recuerda y cuando lo hace no logra volver a dormir, simplemente se aferra a su amiga.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte.

Quiere creerle, de verdad que si, pero se lo ha dicho tantas veces ya que no le encuentra sentido a sus palabras.

Así que hace oídos sordos y sigue con su vida como si nada, sale con Quinn y Puck casi todo el día y en la noche cierra bien la puerta de su habitación, y atranca la ventana de la escalera de incendios para que no pueda entrar.

La noche de año nuevo la toma por sorpresa y Kurt organiza una fiesta, invita a algunos compañeros de la revista y de su universidad, a varios de los alumnos de NYADA –incluido Brody- y a gente que Santana conoce, una vez mas su azotea esta rebosando de gente.

Baila con sus amigos de NYADA y bromea con Brody, ignora a Finn y trata de seguir con la noche.

-Ya es hora!- anuncia Britt emocionada, abrazada a su novia.

Las personas a su alrededor comienza a agruparse en parejas y Rachel busca con la mirada a Brody, por que sabe que su amigo no vino con nadie y quiere estar a su lado cuando las doce campanadas termines, pero no lo encuentra.  
La campanada 8 se escucha ya y la morena se resigna a recibir el año nuevo sola, hasta que siente como alguien –un chico, eso es seguro- la abraza por detrás, apretándola a su pecho.

Nueve campanadas… suspira.  
Diez campanadas… Sabe que ese cuerpo no es el de Brody.  
Once campanadas… Se gira y su corazón duele, por que tenía razón pero no quería tenerla.  
Doce campanadas… Sus labios se posan sobre los de ella, no se lo impide y le corresponde; se aferra a su cuello de la misma forma que Finn se aferra a su cintura, y cuando se separan sabe que algo ahí ha cambiado, pero antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo fueron abordados por Kurt y Blaine quienes, entre abrazos y besos, les deseaban un feliz año nuevo.

Como pudo logro alejarse un poco de esa masa de gente, la mayoría a la cual no conocía, para no tener que enfrentar a Finn.

Termina sentada en la escalera, con su celular en manos, debatiéndose entre llamar o no a sus padres, su relación no ha sido la misma desde que ayudaron a Finn a ponerla en ese tren.

-Ahí estas!- gira para ver a Brody detrás de ella, con una sonrisa- Te he estado buscando desde la campanada cinco.

-Hay demasiada gente ahí arriba- se encoge de hombros y le hace espacio a su lado para que se siente.

Brody no dice mucho mas, simplemente se deja caer a su lado y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, atrayéndola a él y Rachel al fin se relaja al oír los latidos de su corazón.  
Jamás creyó que su vida seria así, apenas tolerando la presencia del chico con el que estuvo a punto de casarse y siendo mejor amigue del chico al que le fue infiel.

-Te quiero, lo sabes, no?- oye que Brody le susurra al oído y no logra decidir si el tono de su voz se debe al alcohol que ya tiene en el sistema.

-Y yo a ti, Brody, te quiero mucho…- el chico suelta una risita que le hace vibrar el pecho- Que?

-Mira- señala al techo y ambos ven el pequeño muérdago colgado sobre sus cabezas (Kurt se esforzó por decorar el camino hacia la azotea _"para que los invitados supieran a donde ir")-_ Ya sabes lo que dicen, no? Es tradición.

Rachel asiente y espera a que él se incline y presione sus labios contra los de ella.  
Se siente tan diferente al beso que compartió con Finn apenas minutos antes pero también a todos los besos que Brody y ella compartieron durante su relación, se siente casto, puro, inocente, un beso entre amigos, algo platónico que no llegara a más…

Se separan al oír pasos detrás, solo para encontrarse con Finn al voltear.  
Sus ojos están rojos y Rachel sabe que no es por el alcohol que Puck insistió en comprar, se ve furioso pero no dice nada, simplemente pasa a su lado por las escaleras y entra al loft.

-Recuerdas lo que hablamos algunas semanas atrás, sobre el destino?- susurra Brody y asiente- Concuerdo contigo ahora: El destino es una perra.

Se despide de Brody poco después de eso, entra al loft y camina directo a su habitación.  
Finn esta ahí, sentado sobre su cama, con la mirada clavada en el piso.

-Tu habitación es la otra.- El chico no reconoce su presencia, no la voltea a ver siquiera. Suspira y se pasa una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo- Vete de aquí, Finn.

-Lo disfrutas?

-De que hablas?

-Hacerme daño- levanta la mirada, se ve furioso- Lo disfrutas? Te hace sentir mejor?

-Vete al diablo…

-A veces creo que si, sabes? Que te gusta hacerme sufrir, que disfrutas con mi dolor, que te hace sentir mejor contigo misma. Pero a mi me esta matando… me mata tu indiferencia, tu odio.

-Y que diablos esperabas? Que corriera de vuelta a tus brazos cuando supiera la verdad? Que olvidara los dos años de dolor y de pesadillas que tuve que vivir?

-No, pero…

-Recuerdas la noche que pase el día que volvieron de pasar navidad en Lima?- lo corta, con furia- Recuerdas que Santana tuvo que forzar la puerta de mi habitación y abrazarme por horas para que me calmara? Bueno, no fue la primera ni la segunda vez que tuvo que hacerlo! Perdí la cuenta de todas las veces que Karine y ella tuvieron que consolarme durante esos dos años! Quieres saber sobre que eran todas mis pesadillas?! Sobre ti! Todas y cada una de ellas fueron sobre ti! Tú me hiciste eso, tú me convertiste en esto, en esta niña rota y dolida, incapaz de abrir su corazón! Tú lo hiciste y te odio por eso! Te odio por que esta Rachel no es ni la sombra de lo que era cuando te conoció, no es ni la sombra de lo que alguna vez soñó ser y todo es tu culpa!

Finn se acerca a ella y trata de tomarla por los hombros, pero esta demasiado enojada, demasiado dolida, demasiado rota para dejarlo entrar, le grita que no la toque, que se aleje, que la deje en paz pero el no hace caso.

-Cálmate, mi amor.- le pide, casi le suplica, pero no consigue, solo logra que se enoje mas.

-No me llames así! No tienes derecho a hacerme esto, maldita sea!- sus manos se cierran en puños y pronto encuentran su camino al pecho del chico, el cual golpea con toda la fuerza que puede sacar de su cansado cuerpo.- Suéltame, aléjate de mi! Te odio, te odio!

Sin saber como la logra abrazar y la aprieta contra su cuerpo, los sollozos la sacuden violentamente y su garganta empieza a doler, pronto el también esta llorando ya por que verla así lo mata, por que la culpa lo carcome, por que no pude creer que la chica en sus brazos sea la misma que lo abofeteo durante su primer año en el club Glee, asegurando que sus sueños eran mas grandes que el, no puede creer que sea la misma que caminaba con la cabeza en alto por los pasillos de la escuela después de recibir un granizado.  
Lentamente Rachel deja de golpearlo, pero eso no implica que deje de llorar y sus lágrimas son lo que mas le duele a Finn, así que simplemente la abraza más fuerte, le susurra que la ama, que todo estará bien, que por favor se tranquilice; la conduce suavemente a su cama y se recuesta con ella. No la suelta ni cuando deja de llorar y se da cuenta de que ya esta dormida, por que ahora el que no puede calmarse es el.

Así los encuentran Santana y Quinn cuando bajan a buscarlos algunas horas después.  
Ambas chicas comparten una mirada comprensiva, la rubia los arropa con una frazada y cierra la puerta.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Están caminando sobre una cuerda floja.  
Finn entiende eso y entiende que es su culpa, pero no dice nada y sigue adelante, sigue caminando sobre la cuerda tratando de no perder el equilibrio y caer al vacío.

Todo empezó la mañana después de año nuevo.  
Había esperado despertarse a una cama vacía, como cada vez que se había colado a la habitación de la morena, pero en su lugar la encontró envuelta aun en sus brazos, aferrada a él; no pregunto ni dijo nada, simplemente la abrazo, esperando que cuando despertara se alejara de el…  
… pero no fue así. La morena simplemente abrió sus ojos y le sonrió un poco, se quedo ahí un buen rato hasta que su estomago empezó a molestar. Desayunaron juntos y después se sentaron a ver una película con los demás, la sorpresa de Finn aumento cuando, a media película, la chica se inclino y se abrazó a él.  
Nadie dijo nada, pero más de uno sonrió.

Esa misma semana Puck y Quinn partieron y el loft volvió a tener la misma tranquilidad de siempre.

Rachel inicio su sexto semestre en NYADA con una actitud diferente, seguía siendo la mejor en canto y actuación, y tuvo que soportar a Cassandra una vez mas, pero todos notaron que algo en ella había cambiado, se veía mas relajada, mas tranquila, sonreía con mas frecuencia; Brody bromeaba diciendo que le habían lavado el cerebro.  
Finn también noto el cambio –todos en el loft en realidad, pero nadie dijo nada- y el mismo también cambio, pasaba mas tiempo en el loft, hablaba un poco mas, incluso hablaba de sus clases.  
Y por las noches, sin excepción, siempre terminaban abrazados, pero solo hacían eso, abrazarse, las ropas jamás habían abandonado su cuerpo ni sus labios se habían tocado, simplemente se recostaban juntos, envolviendo sus brazos al torso del otro; pero que no se besaran en la boca no significaba que no se besaran por completo, sus labios siempre encontraban donde posarse, ya fuera el cuello, el hombro, la frente, la mejilla, las manos, cualquier lugar.

No eran novios, eso era obvio, pero tampoco eran simplemente compañeros de loft.  
Estaban encontrando su camino juntos.  
Eso era lo importante.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Lo amas.

-Que?

-Oh vamos, Rach, no te hagas la sorda, sabes bien lo que dije: Lo amas, acéptalo.

-Brody…

El chico negó con la cabeza y sonrió, dando un sorbo a su café, sin apartar la mirada de ella.  
Su amiga solo suspiro.

-Vale, lo amo.

-Pero no están juntos…

-No, no estamos juntos, no oficialmente.

-Y que diablos estas esperando?

-No estoy lista.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Te ama.

Rachel rueda los ojos pero Kurt no se da cuenta, o hace como que no se da cuenta, para el caso es el mismo, de igual forma sigue hablando.

-Y?

-Y que lo que sea que son en este momento a él no le vasta. Y tampoco a ti, acéptalo.

-Dios, Brody y tu son insoportables!

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Lo amas.

-Tu también, Santana? Ya tuve esta conversación son Brody y Kurt.

-Pero sigues sin dar tu brazo a torcer, Berry- sonríe y se inclina hacia ella- Han pasado meses desde que empezaron este "lo-que-sea-que-quieras-que-sea" y todo sigue igual.

-Y?

-Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales, Rach?

-Santana!

-Que? No te hagas la santa conmigo, quieres?- se acomodó un mecho de cabello detrás de la oreja- Vamos, han pasado meses sin nada de nada ni para ti ni para el, no podrías al menos darle una noche y…

-Santana!

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Rachel…

-Si me dices que me ama, gritare- lo corto y Blaine solo pudo reír- Me lo han estado diciendo por meses, Brody, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, estoy harta de oírlo!

-Pero…

-Es verdad, lo se, Finn me ama, pero… aun no estoy lista, Blaine. No puedo volver a entregarle mi corazón, no aun al menos.

-Pero…

-Por favor, Blaine, no me presiones!

-Yo solo iba a preguntarte si me puedes ayudar con mi maqueta.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Estoy muerto.

Rachel desvía la mirada de su laptop y la fija en Finn, tirado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados.

-Que paso?

-Esos niños…- se queja y la morena entiende que es lo que pasa.

Finn ha tenido que ir a algunas practicas a una escuela primaria para adelantar observaciones y poder graduarse medio semestre antes, lo ha venido haciendo desde Ohio pero, al parecer, los niños de NY son mucho mas difíciles de manejar que los de su ciudad natal; es la segunda vez que se presenta y se ve mas cansado que la ultima.

-Te dieron problemas?

-No, pero son incansables y hay un niño, Jason, que seria la versión infantil de Puck- Rachel se estremece de solo imaginarlo y le da una mirada de entendimiento.

-Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar?

-No tengo hambre, mi espalda me esta matando.

La morena lo piensa por un minuto, entonces se para y le extiende la mano.

-Ven conmigo.

-A donde?- le toma la mano pero ella no responde, simplemente lo guía hasta su habitación- Rachel…

-Quítate la camisa y acuéstate en la cama boca abajo.- Finn le dedica una mirada de duda- Solo hazlo.

El chico suspira y obedece, mientras la morena busca una pequeña botella de crema relajante; una vez que ya esta recostado se sienta sobre su espalda a caballo, un poquito mas arriba de su trasero, y trata de ignorar el gemido que escucha. Pone un poco de crema en sus manos y comienza a frotar la espalda en formas circulares, de arriba abajo.

-Oh Dios…

Tiene la espalda llena de nudos tensos, uno especialmente difícil de deshacer cerca del cuello y cuando al fin lo desata lo oye gemir más fuerte.

-Te dolió?

-No… Dios, no.

Suelta una risita por que nunca ha escuchado tanto placer en su voz como en ese momento… bueno, tal vez cuando le decía que era hermosa y que la amaba mientras hacían el amor, pero no quiere pensar en ese, no puede, no cuando lo tiene debajo suyo, entre sus piernas.

Se inclina un poco mas para poder llegar a los hombros y sus senos se pegan contra su espalda, Finn se tensa bajo su toque y es tonto pensar que no la sintió.

-Estas tratando de matarme?- lo oye susurrar, con voz cortada.

-Trato de ayudarte.- algo en su corazón se calienta y su vientre vibra al saber que aun tiene ese poder sobre el, así que se inclina una vez mas y tarda mas tiempo en volverse a levantar. El vuelve a gruñir.

-Diablos…

-Que pasa?

-Se mancho mi blusa- sin darle tiempo a que pudiera decir algo tomo el dobladillo de la prenda y la subió para sacarla sobre su cabeza para luego arrojarla al suelo, justo delante de él.

-Rach…- No le hace caso y sigue masajeando, pero es obvio que en lugar de ayudar lo esta poniendo mas tenso- Rachel…

-Quieres que pare?

-No, pero…- su respiración se corta cuando siente los labios de la chica presionados sobre su cuello.- Dios, vas a ser mi muerte.- se gira de golpe, sorprendiéndola, y toma sus labios entre los suyos en un beso voraz.

Pronto se encuentran ya desnudos, siendo uno solo, gimiendo el nombre del otro.

Había olvidado como se sentían las manos del chico recorriendo su cuerpo, sus labios rodeando su pezón, sus dientes mordiendo su cuello; han pasado tantos meses desde la ultima vez que estuvieron juntos, desde la ultima vez que la beso en la noche de año nuevo, y lo ha extrañado.

Finn sabe exactamente que hacer, los lugares que debe tocar y besar, sabe los puntos exactos para hacerla gritar, y se aprovecha de eso.

Resulta que al final Santana tenía razón y necesitaba una buena noche desenfrenada.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

El último día de clases durante su sexto semestre en NYADA Finn la invita a cenar.  
No es una cita, le asegura, pero ambos saben que miente.

Así que se arregla lo mejor que puede, sabe que no irán a un lugar caro como lo hicieron en su primera cita en NY algunos años atrás, pero quiere verse linda para el.  
Brody se burla y rueda los ojos, pero le dice que se ponga un vestido y zapatillas de tacón medio, con el cabello suelto y poco maquillaje.

Le hace caso y escoge un vestido morado oscuro sencillo, de corte campana y escote en "V", con unas zapatillas a juego, el collar con su inicial como único accesorio.  
Esta esperando a que el chico llegue de sus clases así que decide leer un libro, lo toma y un sobre cae de entre sus hojas, reconoce la letra de Finn. Es la carta que le escribió el día que la subió al tren.

Duda un poco, pero al final termina sentada en su cama y la abre.  
Lee con cuidado cada una de las palabras escritas en las dos hojas –de lado y lado-, tratando de no notar las marcas de humedad que dan toda la pinta de haber sido lágrimas, sintiendo el nudo en la garganta formarse.  
Hay dolor en cada letra, furia, enojo, arrepentimiento, suplica; son los restos de un corazón que se iba rompiendo a cada palabra, las cenizas de sueños y deseos que no llegaran a cumplirse, de una vida soñada que duele recordar, que quema, que lastima, que la hace querer tirarse en la cama y llorar por horas. Dentro del sobre, además de las dos hojas escritas, encuentra la licencia de matrimonio que habían logrado que sus padres firmaran, el dinero que juntaron juntos de cuidar niños y del trabajo en la tienda de Burt –y lo de la apuesta, también-, y los anillos de boda que su madre les había dado, los mismos que su padre y ella usaron.

Cuando Finn llega la encuentra sentada en el suelo, con todas las cosas del sobre acomodadas frente a ella y el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-Me tomo toda una noche escribir eso- comenta, sentándose a su lado.- Creo que hay mas lagrimas en el papel que letras… Has leído las demás?- niega con la cabeza- Esas son mas cortas, simplemente por la necesidad de que supieras un poco de mi vida.

-Nunca las enviaste.

-No pude- confiesa- Trate, pero cada vez que estaba parado frente al buzón con el sobre algo me paraba, como si supiera que no debía hacerlo, que solo te lastimaría mas… Además, no sabia a donde enviarlas, pensé en mandarlas a la casa de tus padres y que ellos te los dieran pero… no se, no pude.

Asiente y se recarga un poco en la pared, con los ojos cerrados.

-Cuantas cartas son?

-Ciento cuatro, una por cada semana que estuvimos lejos. Quieres leerlas?

-No se… no creo poder, dolerá demasiado- Finn asiente.- No puedo creer que pensaras enviarme tus ahorros.

-No son solo míos, tu dinero también esta ahí.

Rachel suspira, toma el sobre y guarda las hojas, toma el par de anillos y los observa con una sonrisa.

-Son hermosos… Tu madre tiene un gran gusto en joyería.

-De hecho, mi padre los escogió- suelta una pequeña carcajada que a Rachel le sabe a gloria- Siempre soñé verlo en tu dedo.

Sonríe también y le toma la mano, no quiere admitirlo pero lo llego a soñar también; de pronto, una idea le llega y sin pensarlo mucho toma el anillo de banda gruesa y lo desliza en el dedo medio de la mano izquierda del chico, Finn la observa confundido pero no dice nada y sonríe cuando le sede el anillo de banda delgada.

-Te amo- murmura, al tiempo que el anillo entra en su dedo y encuentra su lugar.- Algún día estarán en el lugar correcto- promete, depositando un suave beso sobre su dedo.

-Lo se.- lo besa y sonríe cuando siente que él lo hace también.

No salen a cenar esa noche, se dedican a amarse en la cama, a acariciarse mutuamente.  
No están casados, no son novios formales, pero se aman y quieren estar juntos.  
Esos anillos son una promesa del futuro por venir.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**26 paginas de Word, creo que es lo mas que he escrito en un solo capitulo…**

**Espero que les guste, me tome algunas libertades en esta historia y con los personajes pero creo que quedo bien.  
Ya estoy escribiendo el siguiente capitulo asi que por favor comenten!**

**Si quieren que escriba sobre alguna pareja en particular que no sea Finchel (como Puckleberry, Samchel, o St Berry, o CUALQUIER otra) dejen un comentario y veré que puedo hacer.**

**Besos!**


	4. IV: Cuarto año

**Disclaimer: No poseo Glee. Solo la historia es mía.**

**Después de "Goodbye", medio AU**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**IV: Cuarto año.**

_**"**_**I won't soar, I won't climb  
if you're not here I'm paralized without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind without you**_**."**_

El verano entre el tercer y el cuarto año de Rachel en Nueva York es… raro.  
Deciden volver a Lima, ella y Finn; Kurt, Blaine, Santana y Brittany se quedan, saben que sus amigos necesitan un poco de tiempo a solas.  
Todos notan los anillos en sus dedos, pero no dicen nada.

Estar en Ohio juntos una vez más es muy, _muy_, raro.  
Sus padres sonríen cuando los ven llegar tomados de la mano y tratan, lo más que pueden, de no fruncir el ceño cuando les dicen que se quedaran en una habitación del único hotel de Lima en lugar de ir a sus respectivas casas.

La primera noche ahí no hacen nada, simplemente se abrazan en la cama y fingen dormir esperando que el otro se lo crea, Finn la abraza fuertemente contra su pecho y oculta su rostro en la curva del cuello de la chica, con los ojos cerrados, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no soltarse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Rachel escucha sus suspiros entrecortados, siente su cuerpo rígido contra el de ella, sabe que las lágrimas intentan ganar la batalla, pero no hace nada, simplemente cierra los ojos y coloca sus manos sobre las de él, entrelazándolas, sabe que si voltea y lo ve se soltara a llorar.  
Y es que los recuerdos son aún muy frescos, a las heridas apenas les están saliendo las costras, las puntadas son muy finas y corren el riesgo de soltarse en cualquier momento y comenzar a sangrar otra vez.

Cuando el sol sale ellos no han logrado dormir más de media hora.  
Rachel suspira, se gira y lo ve, tiene el ceño fruncido y la mirada cansada; sonríe un poco y presiona sus labios contra los de él.  
Van a estar bien, al menos eso es lo que quiere creer.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Se reúnen con el matrimonio Schuester el primer fin de semana que pasan en la ciudad.  
Su pequeño hijo Matthew juega en la sala, mientras los adultos hablan animadamente en el comedor.

En algún momento de la tarde Will pregunta por los estudios de Finn y pronto los dos se sumergen en un mundo de planes académicos y proyectos educativos que a Rachel la marean, se disculpa con una sonrisa para ir al baño y al regresar se detiene a observar al pequeño niño, que juega con un pequeño camión verde militar. El pequeño le sonríe y da unos pasitos tambaleantes hasta ella, extendiendo su manita; Rachel sonríe una vez más y no duda en tomarlo en brazos, es la primera vez que ve al niño y ya puede decir que le tiene cariño.  
Matthew acomoda su cabecita en su hombro y la observa bajo sus largas pestañas.

-Quieres jugar?- le pregunta y el pequeño asiente. Para tener un año de edad es muy listo.

Regresa a la alfombra con él y lo sienta sobre sus piernas, el niño le alcanza el camión y lo deja a un lado, le toma las manos y juega a dar palmaditas.

Juega con él por un buen rato, sin preocuparse mucho por lo que sus exprofesores y su novio estén haciendo, el pequeño le da una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía con nadie más que no fuera Finn.

-Aquí estas- levanta la cabeza para ver a su novio sonreírle. Matthew también lo observa y le dedica una sonrisa tímida- Hola, pequeño- susurra, acercándose a ellos. El niño vuelve a sonreír y oculta el rostro en el pecho de Rachel, cubriéndose con su cabello largo.

-Es adorable.- Finn asiente, mientras le acaricia el cabello corto y castaño, rizado como el de su padre. Levanta su vista y la observa durante varios minutos- Que?

-Nada- ríe un poco- Te ves bien con un bebe en brazos.

Sonríe y se inclina para besarlo, Matthew gime al quedar apretado en medio de los dos y Finn no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. El niño toma su camioncito y se lo extiende, al morena puede ver a su novio tensarse un poco, una mirada a esos ojos castaños le bastan para saber que está pensando en su padre, en el hombre que creyó que murió como héroe, solo para descubrir que fue un adicto que los dejo.

-Finn- lo llama suavemente, al ver que no puede apartar la vista del juguete en las manos del pequeño Schuester quien lo mira confundido.

-Lo siento, yo… -suspira y sonríe un poco, tomando el juguete- Quieres jugar? Jugamos un rato, Matt?- levanta al pequeño de las piernas de su novia y le sonríe. Matthew aplaude y se acomoda contra el cuerpo de Finn.

El flash de una cámara los toma por sorpresa.

-Lo siento- se disculpa Emma, sosteniendo una pequeña cámara en sus manos, sonriendo suavemente- Es que se ven adorables juntos.

Rachel sonríe mientras el niño regresa a sus brazos y esconde el rostro en su cuello.

-Su hijo es hermoso, Sra. Schue.

-Emma, Rachel, llámame Emma- sonríe, regresando al comedor con su esposo.- La cena estará lista pronto.

Matt no se despega de Rachel por el resto de la noche, para diversión de sus padres, e incluso llora un poco cuando se despiden, Finn sonríe y le promete venir a visitarlo una vez más antes de partir a NY nuevamente.

-Eres buena con los niños- le susurra esa misma noche, abrazados en la comodidad de su cama de hotel- Ya me había dado cuenta cuando cuidamos niños en nuestro año senior pero jamás te había visto cómo te vi hoy con Matt.

-Es un niño adorable.

-Serás una excelente mamá, Rach- le besa el cuello y desliza sus manos hasta su estómago, pegándola más a su cuerpo.

-Quieres tener hijos, Finn?

La pregunta lo toma por sorpresa, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, pero aun así logra abrir los ojos y tratar de carburar algo que decir.

-Bueno, pues, realmente… Me gustaría tener hijos contigo, eso es seguro, pero hay veces que creo que no seré un buen padre.

-Por qué?

-Nunca tuve un ejemplo de padre cuando era pequeño, mi padre…mi padre nos dejó cuando aún era un bebe, no recuerdo nada de él que no sea lo que mi madre me conto y ya no sé qué era verdad de todo eso.

-Crees que eso evitara que seas un buen padre?

-Tal vez… no se decirte.

Rachel cierra los ojos y se gira un poco, para poder encararlo.

-No tuve una madre mientras crecía- dice, acariciándole el rostro- Y cuando la encontré, me cambio por un bebe. Y cuando estuvimos en la misma escuela jamás hizo el intento de tener una relación conmigo. Tampoco tuve una abuela o tías, mi papi era hijo único y su madre murió antes de que yo naciera, y la familia de mi papá lo rechazo después de que les dijo que era gay… A lo que voy es que, si a eso vamos, yo tampoco tuve un ejemplo de madre en mi vida, pero aun así tú crees que seré una buena mamá cuando el momento llegue.

-La mejor- la corta y ella sonríe.

-Así como tú crees que seré una buena madre sin haber tenido algún ejemplo, yo creo que serás un buen padre- deposito un suave beso en sus labios- Nuestros hijos serán afortunados de tenerte.

-Eres la mejor novia del mundo, lo sabias?- sonríe.

-Me parece que ya me lo habían dicho antes, un chico con un overol de mecánico, algunos años atrás- bromea, deleitándose con su risa. Lo vuelve a besar y deja que la ruede para que el quede arriba- Espera…- le pide, separándose de sus labios- Dijiste hijos… de cuantos hijos estamos hablando, exactamente?

-Mmm… bueno, unos 5 o 6, naturalmente.

-Ah sí? Y planeas que yo les dé a luz a todos?- sonríe y el la imita.

-Por supuesto, no conozco otra forma.

-Ha, pues te vas enterando, querido, que de mi cuerpo no saldrán más que dos niños Hudson, oíste?

-Dos? Que tal cuatro?

-Estás loco, mi amor.

Finn ríe, besándola una vez más.

-Tengo mucho tiempo para hacerte cambiar de idea, nena…

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Disfrutan de ese verano como no lo hicieron de ninguno antes.  
Recrean todas sus citas, las idas a los bolos, los picnics junto al lago, las salidas a tomar helado, incluso logran entrar a su viejo auditorio escolar y revivir su primer beso.

Pasan algunas tardes en la casa Hudson-Hummel, otras comen con los Berry, incluso visitas a los Schue dos veces más y cuidan a su pequeño una noche para que ellos salgan y disfruten.

Cuando el momento de volver a New York llega no les queda más que hacer las maletas y decir adiós, prometiendo volver en Navidad.

Kurt y Blaine los reciben en el aeropuerto y los llevan a comer pizza –vegana, para Rachel- y, por primera vez, no piden detalles de su viaje, saben que esos recuerdos son solo de ellos.  
La morena no puede evitar suspirar de alivio al ver que el loft sigue en una sola pieza, que no hay rastro de cosas rotas o quemadas en el lugar y que todas sus cosas aún están intactas.  
Lady Penélope los recibe con un ronroneo, frotándose contra la pierna de Finn, y Britt no tarda en abrazarlos también.

Cuando los ojos empiezan a cerrársele, Rachel se despide y camina a su habitación, solo para descubrir que su cuarto tiene más cosas que la última vez que estuvo ahí, que hay dos toallas dobladas en el tocador donde antes solo había una, que hay dos mochilas escolares en el suelo, que hay dos lámparas y que incluso la ropa en su armario se ha multiplicado por dos: La suya y la de Finn.

No sabe quién de sus compañeros de loft lo hizo, probablemente fueron todos juntos, pero no puede evitar sonreír.

-Kurt, donde diablos están mis cosas?!- oye que Finn grita, desde el cuarto que antes ocupaba. Escucho dos puertas cerrarse al mismo tiempo y la inconfundible risa de Britt- Kurt!

-Finn- lo llamo, saliendo de la habitación para ver al chico en la sala, de brazos cruzados.

Su novio le lanzo una mirada confundida pero ella solo le hizo señas de que entrara al cuarto, la siguió y soltó una carcajada al ver el estado en el que el cuarto de Rachel se encontraba.

-Pero que listos- rio. Rachel asintió, se puso de puntillas y planto un suave beso sobre sus labios.- Creí que estabas cansada…

-Lo estoy, no te emociones tanto.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

El primer día de su último año en NYADA Rachel nota algo diferente.  
Empecemos por Brody: El chico sonríe más que nunca, muestra más los dientes y baila con más ganas, incluso sus bromas mejoraron –lo cual ya es decir mucho-.

-Conocí a alguien- le confiesa ese mismo día en el almuerzo- Se llama Lara… Estudia en la universidad de Nueva York, es un año menor que yo, es divertida y le gusta bailar, está estudiando para ser abogada y… me gusta.

Rachel ríe porque es obvio, hace mucho que no veía tan feliz a su amigo y le da gusto ver esa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso significa que ya no poder hacer esto?- pregunta, con inocencia, acercándose a él y presionando sus labios sobre su cuello- O esto?- sube sus labios hasta bajo su oído para repetir la misma acción.

-Eres una boba- ríe, alejándose y besando su frente- Sabes que puedes hacer eso cuando quieras, pero no creo que a Finn le guste mucho.- sonríe un poco y le pasa un brazo sobre los hombros.- Venga, pequeña, hay que ir a sacarle brillo al piso.

Se queja porque Cassandra July es su maestra de baile _una vez más_ y tendrá que aguantarse su coraje por otros 6 meses.  
Llegan al salón de baile y ruedan los ojos al ver que la mujer ya está dando su tradicional discurso de agradecimiento por _pagarles su departamento en Soho_ con su poco talento. Cuando la mujer la ve la saluda con su odioso apodo, Rachel contiene las ganas de rodar los ojos y simplemente se coloca en posición, con Brody como su pareja, para empezar a calentar.

Da sus giros y saltos con precisión, sin voltear a ver a nadie, ni siquiera pestañea cuando la profesora se le acerca y le pide que _estire más las puntas, doble más los brazos_, lo hace y sigue, no le da oportunidad de criticarla ni una sola vez y, por la sonrisa de orgullo en los labios de Brody, debe estarlo haciendo mejor que nunca.  
Cuando la clase termina toma sus cosas, se despide de sus compañeros y sale del salón; esta medio camino pasillo abajo cuando se da cuenta: Es la primera clase de baile que tiene con Cassandra en que no la ha insultado o menospreciado ni una sola vez.

Llega al loft aun feliz y no duda en saltar a los brazos de su novio en cuanto lo ve en la cocina, pañuelo en mano.

-Alguien tuvo un buen día hoy- lo oye bromear, abrazada a su cuello.

-Fue estupendo- admite, y no le da vergüenza decir que se siente orgullosa de sí misma.

-Quieres que te prepare algo para cenar.- Sonríe, Finn no es el mejor cocinero (más bien es malo y él lo sabe) pero el hecho de que se ofrezca a cocinar para ella es un gesto más de su amor.

-Pidamos algo- susurra, contra sus labios una vez más, mordiéndolo suavemente.

-Rach…

-Sabes, realmente no tengo hambre.- deja sus labios para bajar a su cuello y besarle el pulso- No de comida, en realidad.

-Dios, me vas a matar…

Ríe, porque el tono de voz que uso es el mismo con el que susurra su nombre mientras hacen el amor, el mismo que usa para decirle que la ama mientras la besa de pies a cabeza, el mismo que hace tres años creyó no volver a escuchar.  
Se aferra a él con más fuerza y Finn la sorprende al colocarla sobre la barra de la cocina; sin dejar de besarla le sube la blusa y deja que ella le quite la playera. Sus manos viajan por todo su cuerpo, apretando, acariciando; gime al sentir sus pulgares acariciar sus pezones sobre la tela de su sujetador.

Una voz en su cabeza -una muy, muy chiquita- le dice que debería detenerlo, tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a su habitación por que la puerta se puede abrir en cualquier momento y alguno de sus compañeros de loft podría verlos así, y no quiere ni imaginarse el festín de bromas que tendría Santana con esto o lo traumatizado que terminaría Kurt… pero no puede, no cuando la besa así, no cuando la toca así, no cuando su espalda ya está presionada contra la barra y él está prácticamente encima de ella, atrapándola ahí.

Finn desciende de sus labios, pasando por su cuello y por el valle entre sus pechos, hasta llegar a su vientre, donde deposita un beso y acaricia su ombligo con su lengua.

-Finn…- su nombre se le escapa de los labios y puede sentir su sonrisa contra la piel de su estómago.

Baja lentamente su pantalón, llevándose su ropa interior en el proceso, le quita los zapatos de tacón y acaricia sus piernas.

-Dios, eres hermosa…- gime, volviendo a subir para besarla.

Lo calla con un beso voraz.  
Gime otra vez cuando sus manos se cuelan por sus bragas y acarician su centro.  
Ya no le sorprende que el chico sepa exactamente donde tocar, donde besar y morder, ha llegado a creer que Finn conoce su cuerpo mejor que ella misma, mejor de lo que nadie nunca podría hacerlo, y le gusta eso, le gusta saber que ella conoce así, que se sabe los caminos de su cuerpo al derecho y al reveces, como un mapa muy bien memorizado.

La levanta de la mesa y la trata de llevar al dormitorio, pero no llegan muy lejos y terminan haciéndolo en el sofá –el sofá favorito de Kurt, cabe decir-.

-Te he dicho hoy que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida- lo oye susurrar, con la respiración entrecortada, después de uno de los mejores orgasmos de su vida, con ella sobre su pecho. Niega con la cabeza, divertida- Bueno, aquí va: Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida.

-No te escuche- bromea- Que dijiste?

Finn ríe, su risa hace que su pecho vibre y por consiguiente ella también, pero se lo repite, y lo vuelve a hacer cuando Rachel niega haberlo escuchado. Se lo repite una y otra y otra y otra vez, hasta que terminan haciendo el amor una vez más, en ese mismo sofá.

(Kurt los mataría si se llegara a enterar de lo que ha pasado en su sagrado mueble, pero para cuando el chico –y los demás habitantes del loft- llega es como si nada hubiera pasado; Finn y Rachel están vestidos, haciendo la cena, y ninguno menciona lo ocurrido, se niegan a morir a manos del chico siendo tan jóvenes.)

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Brody invita a Finn a tomar un trago.  
Así, de la nada, un viernes por la noche llega al loft y le dice a Rachel que le robara a su novio por algunas horas pero que promete devolverlo en una sola pieza.  
Y a Finn no le queda más que seguir al chico, luego de que la traidora que tiene por novia no hiciera nada por salvarlo –enserio, ella simplemente sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano para que siguieran su camino, sin siquiera apartar la vista de la película que estaba reproduciéndose en el televisor.-

Terminan en Callback, con una cerveza enfrente de cada uno, escuchando a una chica cantar por millonésima vez una canción de Katy Perry.

-Aquí fue donde conocí a Rachel- comenta Brody, lo que hace que Finn se ahogue un poco con su bebida- Estaba sentada en aquella mesa- señala el lugar- con Karine y Santana. Recuerdo que pensé que nunca había visto una chica más bonita que ella… pero sus ojos- suspira- Había algo en sus ojos esa noche, algo que me impidió apartar la vista de ella.

-Sus ojos son hermosos- responde el, casi por instinto- Te puedes perder en ese mar de color chocolate sin darte cuenta.

-No fue eso, Finn, era la tristeza que había en ellos. Era tan fuerte y tan claro en sus ojos que era imposible ignorarlo.- da un trago a su cerveza y lo voltea a ver- La noche que terminamos, después de saber toda su historia, Rachel me dijo que ella era una chica rota… Lo dijo como bromeando pero sus ojos me mostraron que en verdad creía eso, de verdad creía estar rota por dentro. Y es que lo estaba.- retira la mirada, fijándola en el pequeño escenario- Ella cree que no me di cuenta de eso durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos pero yo sabía, Finn. Sus ojos, cada vez que me besaba, cada vez que tomaba su mano, era como si en ellos pudiera ver que no era suficiente, que mi amor no era lo que ella buscaba. Y trate, te juro que trate; quería hacerla feliz, quería amarla como ella necesitaba ser amada, pero no fue hasta que supe de ti que entendí todo. No era que no fuera feliz conmigo, es que no era la clase de felicidad que ella anhelaba. Por eso sus ojos jamás dejaron de mostrar dolor sin importar lo que yo hiciera.- bebe el resto de su cerveza de golpe y le hace señas al mesero para que le sirva otra- Cuando la volví a ver después de nuestra ruptura no pude apartar la mirada de ella una vez más. Y sus ojos, esos malditos hermosos ojos llenos de tristeza, era como si me atrajeran a ella, como si me dijera que me necesitaba aun cuando yo sabía que no era así, al menos no como yo quería que me necesitara. Así que decidí que si no podía tenerla como novia al menos podría tenerla como amiga.

El chico guarda silencio entonces, bebe de su nueva cerveza y menea un poco la cabeza al ritmo de la música, y por un momento es como si se hubiera olvidado que Finn estaba a su lado, pero entonces vuelve a suspirar, saca su cartera y extrae de ella una foto algo arrugada, para luego dársela a su acompañante.

Es la foto de una chica y lo primero que Finn nota de ella son sus ojos, de un verde intenso y que parecen brillar aun en el estado en el que se encuentra la foto.

-Ella…

-Su nombre es Charlie…bueno, Charlotte pero odia que le digan así. Estudiamos juntos en la preparatoria.- asiente un poco, sin saber que decir.- Nos hicimos novios durante nuestro segundo año y estuvimos juntos hasta la graduación.- sonríe un poco- Éramos jóvenes y estábamos enamorados, creíamos que la distancia no podría separarnos, que estaríamos juntos siempre… ya sabes, la clase de cosas que uno cree cuando es joven y enamorado. Así que hicimos nuestras maletas y con la promesa de amor cada uno partió a donde tenía que ir, ella se fue a Seattle y yo…

-Viniste a New York- Brody asiente.

-Resulta que el mundo real, el mundo al que me vine a enfrentar cuando llegue aquí no era como esperaba. Las clases, la gente, el tiempo todo era diferente. Y estar sin ella dolía más cada día. Así que un día tome el teléfono e hice la llamada de la que me arrepentiré toda la vida.

-Terminaste con ella.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada por algunos minutos, un chico se acerca a preguntarle a Brody si cantara esa noche y el solo niega con la cabeza, viene con un amigo dice.

-Sé que fue cobarde de mi parte- admite, después de que Finn le regresara la foto y de guardarla- terminar las cosas así, sin darle la cara siquiera. Ni siquiera volví a casa para Navidad porque sabía que ella estaría ahí y no podía verla a la cara aun. Charlie me llamo muchas veces después de esa noche, me escribió y trato de contactarme de todas las maneras posibles, pero yo jamás respondí. No podía. Dolía demasiado aun. -Finn asiente, entiende de lo que Brody está hablando, lo ha vivido.- Muchos de mis amigos vinieron a visitarme cuando se enteraron de la ruptura. Me dijeron que había cometido un error, que me iba a arrepentir después, que Charlie me amaba… Dios, como si no supiera todo eso ya. Pero yo creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor para los dos. Y un día no pude más. Simplemente necesitaba verla, hablar con ella, sabes? Era como si mi cuerpo me lo estuviera exigiendo.

-Como si lo necesitaras para respirar- susurra el ex quarterback.

-Exacto. Así que la llame, pero ese no era su número ya. Le escribí, pero su dirección de correo electrónico fue desactivada, y al llamar a mi casa me entere que sus padres se habían mudado, y los amigos que teníamos en común me dijeron que no sabían nada de ella.-da un trago a su cerveza- Hasta ahora no he vuelto a saber de ella.

-Por qué me estás diciendo esto, Brody?

-Porque entiendo, ok? Entiendo tu dolor y el de Rachel, entiendo su amor y me da gusto que estén juntos.- Sonríe un poco- La cosa es, Finn, que como te habrás dado cuenta, Rachel y yo somos muy unidos. Es mi mejor amiga. Y sé que eso a ti no te agrada y lo entiendo, yo sentiría lo mismo. La cosa es que no me voy a alejar de ella, no por ti, no por nadie. Quiero a Rachel, Finn, pero como amiga. Te puedo jurar que no hay nada más que eso.

-Por que debería de creerte?

-No tienes que hacerlo, pero vas a tener que aprender a lidiar con eso.

Finn no puede evitar sonreír, hay algo en la mirada del chico que le dice que –efectivamente- tendrá que aguantarse y soportar su presencia en la vida de su novia.

-Vale, pero si intentas algo con Rachel…

-He estado ahí, he hecho eso- lo interrumpe, con una sonrisa- Digamos que ya para mi ella es algo así como una hermana, nada más.

-Espera, eso que te haría? Mi cuñado?

Brody ríe una vez más y choca su cerveza contra la de él suavemente.

-Quien sabe, Finn, quizás algún día hasta tú me consideres un amigo.

Ambos ríen, pero en el fondo el chico de Lima piensa que tal vez –solo tal vez- sea posible.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Se puede saber qué diablos te pasa?- exige saber Santana, después de que Kurt soltara el décimo suspiro de esa tarde.

-Estoy aburrido!- la latina rueda los ojos y su novia ríe un poco.

-Y que quieres que yo haga?

-Hay que salir un rato.

Santana hace un gesto a las montañas de libros que tiene enfrente de si sobre la mesa, con su libreta abierta donde ha estado escribiendo sin parar por más de una hora.  
El chico voltea a ver a Brittany pero las palabras ni siquiera llegan a salir de su boca cuando la rubia ya está negando con la cabeza, regresando al baile que ensaya para enseñar en su siguiente clase.

-Vamos, te invito un café- interviene Rachel y podría jurar que los ojos de su amigo se iluminan ante esas palabras, mientras corre por su chaqueta.

Ya están medio camino fuera del loft pero aún puede oír a Santana lanzar un "Al fin!", exasperado.

-Recuérdame, porque dejamos que se mudara con nosotros.

Rachel ríe, tratando de no rodar los ojos.

-De hecho, fuiste tú el que se mudó con nosotras- le recuerda.

-Detalles, detalles- mueve la mando, restándole importancia a la respuesta. La morena no puede evitar sonreír al ver a un par de niños jugando en la banqueta.- Sabes de que me acabo de dar cuenta?- niega con la cabeza- Que desde que me mude a NY es la primera vez que salimos solos.

La boca de ambos forman perfectas "O" ante esto.

-No puede ser posible, de verdad?- Kurt asiente. Casi tres años de vivir juntos y es la primera vez que recorren las calles de esta ciudad que tanto aman sin nadie que los acompañe, pero ninguno pregunta por qué, ambos lo saben, Rachel era una chica rota en ese entonces-Hay que remediar eso.

-Cómo?

-Qué te parece si cada jueves salimos solo nosotros dos.

-Sin Santana o Finn?

-Sin Santana o Finn- ríe al ver los ojos de su amigo brillar más- Necesito reencontrarme con mi mejor amigo.

Kurt no dice nada, simplemente entrelaza su brazo con el de ella y siguen caminando hasta el café que ambos aman.

-El anillo de Carole se ve hermoso en tu mano- comenta, ya cuando están sentados en una mesita, cafés frente a ellos.

-Sabias que era de ella?

-Finn me conto, el día que debían casarse después de las Regionales.

-Es tan raro. Tengo 21 años y he estado a punto de casarme dos veces- suelto una risita.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, la tercera es la vencida, no?- da un trago y fija su vista otra vez en ella- Han hablado de boda desde que volvieron?- niega con la cabeza.

-Él no lo ha mencionado y la verdad creo que es mejor así. Odio decirlo, pero realmente nos apresuramos con eso- Kurt se mueve, incomodo, en su asiento y Rachel rueda los ojos- Vale, dilo.

-Te lo dije- canta las palabras y una parte de ella quiere estrangularlo, pero se muerde la lengua, porque sabe que tiene razón.

-Si, si, como sea… Creo que debemos tomárnoslo con calma esta vez, al menos por un tiempo, aunque pica un poco, sabes? El pensar que ahora estaríamos por cumplir cuatro años de casados, es casi raro, como si todo eso fuera de otra vida.

-Pero no es así.

-No- concuerda, con una sonrisa- Te das cuenta de que estuvimos a punto de ser hermanos políticos?

-Oh corazón, tu y yo hace mucho que somos hermanos.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

El show de invierno llega rápido ese año, al menos así lo siente ella, y con él la graduación de Brody.  
Audiciona para la obra, aunque no espera conseguir un papel realmente, sabe que esta es la última oportunidad de los de 6° semestre de brillar bajo el título de estudiantes de NYADA, además de que la obra fue escrita por ellos y es obvio que querrán a personas de su curso para trabajar… por eso se sorprende cuando Brody le informa que el escritor, el director y prácticamente todos las personas involucradas –incluyendo su profesora Carmen T- decidieron que ella sería la perfecta protagonista.

Así que se pasa la última mitad de noviembre dividiendo su tiempo –que ya de por si era poco- entre clases, ensayos, pasar tiempo con Finn, estar con Brody, seguir con las citas de café con Kurt y convivir con sus demás compañeros de loft. Decir que termina rendida cada noche es poco, pero todo tiene su recompensa cuando la obra se estrena y ella recibe una ovación de pie al final.  
Es perfecto, no solo porque es la primera vez que interpreta un personaje tan oscuro o depresivo como el que le han asignado, si no por que –como cada año ya- todos sus compañeros New Directions llegan el día del estreno y esta vez Finn está ahí, con un perfecto ramo de sus flores favoritas y una sonrisa orgullosa en los labios.  
Rachel jura que nunca ha sido más feliz que ese día, por fin lo tiene todo: amigos, éxito y amor.

Que más puede pedir?

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Llora durante la graduación de Brody, no puede evitarlo, uno de sus mejores amigos ha culminado su etapa académica.  
Celebran en Callback –donde más si no?- y Finn solo ríe cuando Brody la arrastra a la pista de baile, aun cuando es una canción lenta la que suena.

-Te voy a extrañar- confiesa su amigo, hablándole al oído, mientras se mecen al suave compas de Bruno Mars.

-Yo también, pero esto no es un adiós, Brody. Nos seguiremos viendo.- le recuerda.

-Lo sé, pero no será lo mismo- no contesta porque sabe que tiene razón y odia eso. Suspira un poco y se pega más a él, escondiendo la cabeza en la curva de su cuello, dejando escapar un par de lágrimas- Oh vamos, no llores… Tu novio me matara si te ve llorando en mis brazos- intenta bromear, pero la voz se le rompe y algunas de sus lágrimas llegan hasta la cabeza de Rachel.- Dios, te quiero, hermosa.

-Y yo a ti, coqueto.

-Rachel!- se separan al tiempo que la canción termina y sueltan una carcajada al ver a Derek caminar, no, más bien tambalearse hasta ellos, acompañado de su novia.- Rachee, aquí estas!

-Demonios, hermano, cuánto tomaste?- Brody le pone una mano en la espalda para ayudarlo a caminar hasta la mesa donde sus amigos están. Finn les sonríe y rápidamente ayuda a los chicos al ver que Derek se mueve peligrosamente al suelo.

-Ay, Rachee, que va a ser de mi sin ti ahora? Quien me va a cocinar esos sabrosos desayunos que solo tú sabes hacer?

Brody rueda los ojos y Alina –la novia de Derek- niega con la cabeza, divertida.

-No te preocupes, cuando quieras puedes venir a desayunar al loft.- le asegura.

-Oh Rachel, podría besarte ahora mismo!

-Te recomiendo que no, siendo que es su novio quien te sostiene para que no termines de cara al suelo y que tu novia esta parada justo detrás de ti.

El resto de la noche pasa entre risas y alejar el alcohol de Derek.  
Se van del bar poco después de la media noche, después de todo aún les queda una función más de la obra.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Como ya era de esperarse el cierra de la obra tuvo tanta gente como el estreno y, una vez más, lloro al saber que sería la última vez –al menos por ahora- que compartiría escenario con Brody.  
Karine y su banda llegan, la abraza y llora con ella, agradece que haya venido.

Y las vacaciones llegaron.  
Santana, Britt, Blaine y Kurt decidieron ir a Lima después de navidad y volver antes de año nuevo, así que Rachel y Finn tendrían un par de días solos… días que planeaban pasar metidos en la cama, apenas saliendo de ella para preparar algo de comer.

-Dios, te amo tanto.- susurro contra sus labios, el segundo día de su soledad.

Y es que sin importar el número de veces que se lo diga aun no puede dejar de maravillarse al oírlo.

-Cuánto?

-Mmm… de la luna y de regreso, multiplicado 4 veces por el número de estrellas en el cielo.- ríe ante su respuesta mientras sus labios bajan a su cuello- Dios, no puedo esperar para poder casarme contigo.

La frase la golpea de lleno, con fuerza, quitándole la respiración. La memoria del anillo escondido en su cajón, los anillos que portan en los dedos equivocados, el vestido que no quiere volver a ponerse nunca, todo la hace tener que cerrar los ojos.

-No tenemos que esperar- susurra.

-Rach…

-Hemos esperado tanto para estar juntos, en Lima y ahora aquí… no quiero esperar más.

-Estas diciendo que…?- sus ojos, hermosos y brillantes, se clavan en los suyos, llenos de esperanza y de deseo.

-Cásate conmigo. Hoy.

-Hoy?!

-Hoy, ahora.

-Pero nuestros padres, la fiesta, los invitados…

-No necesito nada de eso- lo corta- Nunca lo necesite. Solo te necesito a ti.- lo besa una vez más, fuerte, con amor.

-Hagámoslo- susurra, al separarse, con esa hermosa sonrisa que la enamoro desde los 16 años.

Prácticamente saltan de la cama y se visten con lo primero que encuentran, el pensamiento de sacar el vestido blanco ni siquiera le cruza por la cabeza. Mientras el termina de buscar los papeles que necesitaran ella sale de la habitación, toma a Lady Penélope entre sus brazos y le acaricia la oreja.

-Me voy a casar, nena- susurra, porque tiene que decírselo a alguien o explotara.

-Rachel!- levanta la vista para verlo salir, papeles en mano y el anillo con el que le propuso matrimonio en el auditorio. Sonríe y extiende la mano para que lo ponga en el dedo que le corresponde- Amor, necesitamos testigos.

Maldición.  
Su padrino –Puck- está en Los Ángeles y su "madrino" –Kurt- en Lima.

Y entonces es como si los dos tuvieran la misma idea, sacan sus celulares y marcan…

-Brody?

-Karine?

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

El juez los ve raro detrás de la ventanilla pero no dice nada.  
Son casi las 7:30 de la noche de un 27 de Diciembre, el registro civil está por cerrar, y lo que menos esperaba era ver a un grupo de 4 chicos de no más de 25 años parados frente a él.

No fue muy difícil convencer a Brody y a Karine de verlos en el juzgado, solo les dijeron que era importante, y cuando llegaron –una con cara de haber sido sacada de los brazos de su novio y otro de una fiesta- les soltaron la bomba.  
Karine se desmayó… literalmente. Finn y Brody tuvieron que sujetarla para que no callera al suelo y cuando volvió en si lo primero que pregunto (grito) fue _"estas embarazada?_", haciendo que gente a su alrededor se voltearan a verlos.

Después de media hora de tratar de explicarle que no, no está embarazada, Brody hace la pregunta que todos quieren hoy.

-Estas segura?

Finn no puede estar más orgulloso de su respuesta.

-Sí.

Así que entran, entregan papeles, escuchan y cuando salen, media hora después oficialmente son marido y mujer.

Salen a cenar –cortesía del padrino- y Karine logra que toquen Faithfully para que sea su primer baile como esposos.  
Y se besan. Mucho, todo el tiempo, porque pueden, porque quieren, porque es perfecto aun sin sus padres, o sus amigos o una gran fiesta o un vestido, fue simplemente perfecto porque fue de ellos y de nadie más.

Les hacen prometer a Brody y a Karine que no dirán nada, al menos hasta después de año nuevo, de esa forma ellos podrán decírselos a los demás del loft.  
Y cuando la noche termina, abrazados desnudos en la cama, con la luna iluminando su habitación, Finn no puede evitar pensar en lo afortunado que es y le susurra te amo una vez más aun cuando ella ya está más dormida que despierta.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Resulta que para cuando Kurt y los demás vuelven ni Rachel ni Finn tienen tiempo de contarles la buena pues Santana ya está haciendo planes para una ENORME fiesta de año nuevo y Kurt empieza a hacer llamadas e invitaciones, Blaine empieza a trabajar en un proyecto que tiene que entregar al inicio de clases y Britt… bueno, si, Britt no cuenta mucho para esto ahora, se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo pidiéndole perdón a Lady Penélope por dejarla.

Así que la fiesta se hace.  
Y nadie comenta el cambio en la posición de sus anillos y nadie parece notar el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Rachel, o si lo hacen nadie lo menciona.

Y de cierta forma también ellos olvidan que deben decírselos… hasta que el certificado llega por correo dos días después de año nuevo y Finn se maldice mentalmente porque sabía que estaba olvidando algo.

Rachel se pone de más pálida que las sabanas de su cama cuando llega a casa de tomar un café con Karina y Santana para despedir a la chica quien seguirá con su gira y encuentra a Kurt esperándola parado, de brazos cruzados, con Finn sentado en el sofá cual niño pequeño regañado, Blaine y Britt recargados contra la pared, el certificado sobre la mesita de café.

-Tienen tres minutos para explicarse- es lo que el chico dice en cuanto Rachel comprende la situación.

Y entonces les dicen.  
Y Kurt está furioso, como realmente furioso, al grado de dar de manotazos a la mesa y casi patear una silla y Britt dice que esta triste de no haber podido usar su lindo vestido rosa y Blaine pregunta si están seguros de lo que hicieron o si estaban ebrios cuando pasó.

-Oh por el amor de Dios, déjenlos en paz!

Sorpresivamente en Santana la que los hace callar mientras los ahora esposos permanecen en el sofá, siendo regañados.

-Creo que tú no entiendes, _Satán…_

-Claro que entiendo, este par de apresurados se casaron sin informar, está bien, no es como si no supiéramos que este día llegaría.

-Tienen 21 años!

-Mejor que cuando tenían 18! Y sinceramente no creo que hayan hecho mal. En Lima dijiste que querías que esperaran un poco más, bueno, lo hicieron, esperaron cuatro años!

-Pero no…

-Cuatro malditos años, Kurt! Donde dos de ellos me la pase viendo a esta niña ser consumida por pesadillas noche tras noche, teniendo que sujetarla en mis brazos o sentía que se iba a romper!- Rachel tiembla un poco porque realmente no le gusta hablar de esos tiempo, Finn lo nota y le toma la mano, diciéndole silenciosamente _eso ya se acabó_- Vale, no lo hicieron de la forma en que deberían y sí, estoy súper molesta de que no esperaron por nosotros, pero lo hecho, hecho esta, no? Hay que aceptarlo y apoyarlos, porque se lo merecen- apenas termina de hablar Rachel corre a abrazarla y, sorpresivamente, Santana no la empuja lejos, si no que la aprieta más contra ella- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Berry. De verdad.

-Te quiero, San.

Pronto Finn se une al abrazo, jalando a su hermano con él y poco a poco Blaine y Britt les siguen hasta que eso se convierte en un abrazo grupal.

-Eso sí, Hudson- le dice la latina, mientras se separan- Embarázala y te mato, oíste?

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Su mamá llora cuando le informa que se casaron, casi dos meses después de la confrontación con Kurt, pero le dice que lo ama y que está orgulloso de él, Burt hace una broma sobre si Rachel está embarazada que no suena nada divertida pero que lo tranquiliza después de que afirma que no lo está –y no planea estarlo por un par de años más-, los padres de Rachel lloran también –mayormente Hiram- pero lo aceptan y les piden que visiten Lima pronto.  
Puck, Mike, Sam y Artie vuelan de donde quiera que cada uno se encuentre y le organizan una despedida de solteros que básicamente consiste en arrastrarlo a un bar con Brody y Blaine. Las chicas hacen algo parecido con Rachel solo que ellas tienen la fiesta en el loft, con Santana y Quinn preparando bebidas a diestra y siniestra. Y se siente bien.

El loft se siente súper apretado con tanta gente, y literalmente, Finn por poco cae sobre Mercedes al salir de su habitación a la mañana siguiente, pero está bien, es como si su familia estuviera reunida otra vez y le gusta.

Ni Rachel ni Finn pasan de largo las miradas que Quinn y Puck se dan el uno al otro, o la forma en que susurran entre ellos, o como se desaparecieron por toda una noche y cuando los encontraron entrando a la mañana siguiente ambos vestían la misma ropa con la que se fueron y una pinta de _"acabo de tener el mejor sexo de mi vida_". Tal vez New York logra reunir a más de una pareja en esas vacaciones.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Cuando ganó el campeonato de football, cuando ganaron su primer Regionales, cuando ganaron las Nacionales, cuando se graduó.  
Esos son los momentos que lo han hecho sentir orgulloso en su vida, saber que ha hecho algo bueno… pero nada se compara con ver a Rachel firmar sus documentos escolares como Rachel Hudson o escucharla decir _"Te presento a mi esposo" _a alguno de sus amigos cuando se los topan por la ciudad.

Le encanta estar casado con ella.  
Que más puede decir?

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Rachel llega a casa un día y lo primero que hace es abrazar a Finn y soltarse a llorar.  
Nadie entiende que es lo que pasa y nadie pregunta, simplemente dejan que el chico lleve a su esposa a su recamara.

Cuando al fin logra que la chica hable tiene que contenerse para no ir a buscar a la maldita profesora de baile.  
La mujer se enteró de su matrimonio y le dijo –en frente de todos sus compañeros- que no dejaría que una embarazada siguiera en su clase y que incluso ya se le notaba el vientre. Rachel le refuto, diciendo que no estaba embarazada, pero la mujer solo sonrió y pidió ser invitada al baby shower para después sacarla de la clase.

-No solo inicio el rumor de que estoy embarazada, también me dijo gorda.

-Oh mi amor…- la abraza más fuerte, porque es lo único que puede hacer en ese momento.

Esa noche la besa y demuestra su amor con caricias, admira su cuerpo y le hace cumplidos, incluso dice algunas cosas que en otro momento lo harían sonrojar, pero las dice y le hace el amor de esa forma porque sabe que es lo que ella necesita en ese momento y él está más que dispuesto a dárselo.

Cuando llegan al clímax juntos la abraza y susurra palabras hermosas a su oído y le canta suavemente hasta que se duerme, y trata el mismo de dormir sin sueños de estrangular a esa maldita mujer y de hacerla irse bailando al infierno.

Rachel se siente un poco mejor a la mañana siguiente y el solo puede sonreír, la acompaña hasta el edificio de su clase de baile, la besa en la puerta –donde todos pueden verlos, incluso la maestra- y después corre para llegar a tiempo a su clase.  
Repite esta rutina por casi dos semanas y de verdad cree que está ayudando… hasta que se da cuenta de que a su esposa empieza a quedarle un poco grande la ropa y que desayuna poco o casi nada. Santana también lo ha notado y sabe que ella y Blaine están preocupados por la mirada que ambos le lanzan un viernes por la noche después de que Rachel negara tener hambre por tercera vez.  
Así que prepara una pequeña intervención. La lleva a una cafetería cercana y le ordena una orden de panqueques. Rachel frunce el ceño y asegura que no tiene hambre.

-Anoche no cenaste y esta mañana solo tomaste una fruta, así que si tienes hambre.

-Finn…

-Cuando nos casamos hice una promesa de cuidarte y defenderte de todos, aun de ti misma y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora.- le toma la mano y la aprieta suavemente- No dejes que lo que esa mujer te dijo te afecte. No estas gorda, no necesitas perder peso, eres perfecta de esta forma y no te cambiaría por nada, Rach.

Rachel no parece muy convencida pero asiente y comienza a comer.  
Es poco, pero al menos es algo y eso lo hace sonreír.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Ver a Finn dar su clase es increíble.  
Rachel lo observa por la ventana, sin que él se dé cuenta; el profesor encargado del grupo ha salido un momento y ella solo llego para darle su celular que dejo olvidado en el loft, pero el verlo ahí, tan en control, tan el mismo con esos niños, le recuerda una vez más porque se enamoró de él.

El chico se mueve con naturalidad entre las bancas de los niños, revisando lo que escriben y se toma el tiempo para hablar con algunos.  
Hay una pequeña niña en el fondo, de cabello largo y con un par de lentes, que no escribe, simplemente esta abrazada a si misma pero cuando Finn se acerca y le acaricia la cabeza ella sonríe y comienza a trabajar. Es en ese momento que el chico levanta la vista y sus ojos se encuentran con la de ella y la sonrisa, esa que solo tiene reservada para ella, se instala en los labios mientras camina a la puerta para saludarla con un suave beso en los labios.  
Los niños –como buenos niños- hacen ruido por esto, algunos hacen sonidos de asco y otros sueltan risitas que hacen que Rachel también sonría.

-Que haces aquí?

-Dejaste esto- le entrega su celular- Pensé que podrías necesitarlo.

-Gracias, amor.

-Señor Hudson, es su novia?- se escucha que una niña pregunta.

Finn sonríe más, girándose al grupo para que puedan ver mejor a la joven cantante.

-No. Ella es Rachel, mi esposa.- Los niños sueltan exclamaciones de sorpresa y algunos más ríen otra vez.

-Hola, niños.

-Buenos días, señora Hudson.- es el canto que se oye de todas las voces y a Rachel la toma un poco fuera de lugar porque jamás nadie la había llamado así y al oírlo no puede evitar recordar a la otra señora Hudson, la original, Carole Hummel.

Finn sonríe y le aprieta la mano.

-Me voy, tengo clase. Te veo en la noche- se estira un poco y besa sus labios.

-Te veré en casa, señora Hudson.

Sonríe una vez más y sale del salón, dejando tras de sí a su esposo lidiando con 40 niños riendo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Kurt y Blaine llegan al loft cerca de las 9 de la noche, ambos cansados después de haber tenido clases todo el bendito día, pero al llegar a su hogar no pueden evitar sonreír al sentir el aroma que inunda el lugar.  
Britt los saluda desde el sofá, acurrucada con Lady Penélope.

Rachel esta frente a la estufa, moviendo algo en la cacerola, mientras Finn revisa el refrigerador; ninguno de los dos se ha dado cuenta que los observan y eso hace más especial el momento. Llevan poco menos de 4 meses casados y ya actúan como si llevaran 10 años.  
Finn se acerca hasta su esposa y la abraza por la espalda, besando suavemente su cuello, Rachel sonríe y se recarga contra el con los ojos cerrados, sus manos sobre las de el en su estómago… y a Kurt no le cuesta mucho imaginárselos así en un par de años cuando decidan comenzar a ampliar la familia.

-Oh Dios…- susurra, apretando un poco la mano de su novio, por lo que este le da una mirada interrogante- Quiero ser tío.

Blaine sonríe un poco, pero niega con la cabeza.  
Aun no, le quiere decir, son muy jóvenes, dales tiempo.

-La embaraza y lo mato- esa es la voz de Santana que los sorprende a ambos y hace que el matrimonio se separe para verla, confundidos.

La chica no dice nada, simplemente se sienta junto a su novia y pregunta cuándo estará lista la cena.

Al día siguiente un paquete de condones nuevos aparece en la cama del matrimonio Hudson-Berry, cortesía de la latina del grupo.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Y el día de su graduación llega.  
Y es más pronto de lo que quisiera.  
Y está más nerviosa de lo pensado.  
Y no puede evitar reír cuando, antes de la ceremonia, Carmen le agradece el que insistiera tanto por una segunda audición.  
Y casi llora al ver a sus padres y los de Finn entre el público, con sus compañeros de loft, su esposo, Brody, Quinn y Puck.

Y mientras presenta su última canción como estudiante de NYADA no puede evitar pensar que todo esto es en gran parte gracias a Finn, a ese maravilloso chico que la dejo ir aunque eso rompiera su corazón solo para que ella pudiera cumplir su sueño. Lo busca con la mirada y sonríe un poco al ver la mirada de amor y admiración que le da, y cuando al fin la ceremonia termina y está oficialmente graduada no duda en lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo frente a todos sus conocidos.

-Gracias- susurra, aferrándose a su cuello.

Y Finn no necesita preguntar nada, sabe de qué habla, así que simplemente la besa y le dice que la ama y que esta _terriblemente orgulloso_ de ella.

Y llora, porque es todo lo que puede hacer, aunque no tenga motivos.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

-Hey, que haces aquí? La fiesta esta abajo.

Sonríe al verlo.  
Se ve tan guapo como cuando lo conoció.

-Solo quería ver el cielo un momento, tanto ruido me estaba mareando.- el chico asiente- Ven aquí.

-Qué pasa?- la abraza por la espalda y recarga su cabeza contra su hombro.

-Trataba de encontrar tu estrella.

-Creo que necesitas un telescopio para eso, amor.

-Lo se… es como una tradición, sabes? Al finalizar mi primer año en NYADA vine aquí y la busque, y luego hice lo mismo después del segundo y lo repetí el año pasado, y hoy volví… pero me di cuenta que ya no tenía necesidad de buscarla, te tengo a ti ahora.

Finn sonríe y la abraza un poco más fuerte, como queriendo fundirla en él.  
Su esposa se gira y lo besa, fuerte, profundo, como solo lo ha besado a él, y deja que sus manos vaguen por su espalda hasta su cabello y de regreso un par de veces.

-Rach…

-Nunca lo hemos hecho aquí, no?

Y él no puede decir nada, está más ocupado en quitarle la blusa y preocuparse por que alguien los pueda ver… u oír, después de todo Rachel no es la más callada del mundo en _ese aspecto_.

.

~0~0~0~ ~0~0~0

Cuando llego aquí, hace 4 años, Nueva York era un asco.  
Había ruido en todos lados, a donde quiera que volteara, a donde quiera que fuera, incluso por la noche impidiéndole dormir. Era horrible como una ciudad que había amado por tanto tiempo le producía tanto dolor.

Se pasó sus primeras dos semanas en la ciudad encerrada en la habitación de hotel de sus padres llorando y esperando una llamada que nunca llego y casi dos años refugiándose en los brazos de Karine y Santana…

…Y ahora es como si todo eso hubiera sido solo una muy mala pesadilla, algo de otra vida, alguien que no era ella, pero la cosa es que si era ella.  
Era ella, rota y moribunda, perdida y sola.  
Y le asusta el darse cuenta de toda la dependencia que tiene por Finn, pero tampoco le preocupa mucho porque sabe que él es igual de dependiente hacia ella.

Le tomo 4 años pero al fin tiene todo lo que siempre quiso.  
Y no lo cambiaría por nada.

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Y esta historia se acabó.  
Antes que nada, una gran disculpa por la larga espera, perdí mi musa y con el curso que tiene esta temporada de Glee no volvió hasta el capítulo de San Valentín y luego volví a la escuela y mi traviesa musa se volvió a escapar.**

**Que les pareció? Les gusto?  
Estoy pensando en hacer un epilogo, pero no sé, eso queda a decisión de ustedes.**

**Besos!**


End file.
